The Rise of the Phoenix
by HumanIMDB92
Summary: Daenary's Targaryen has conquered Meereen a bit more earlier than I wrote. However even with two armies and three dragons she can't press on towards Westeros without some help. So she goes to a mysterious sellsword company commander who ain't like none other. And he is known only as the Phoenix. Is this man a great match to all the players and masters of the Game of Thrones?
1. The Dragon in the Meereen

Chapter 1: The Dragon in Meereen

In the country of Essos, we open with the city Meeren. Daenerys Targaryen sits on the throne of Meeren hearing problems and issues form the people and resolving them all. After recently just conquering it of course and freeing all the slaves; not only from Meeren, but Yunkai and Astaphor.

Called for a meeting from her advisor Jorah, her Commander of the Queensguard Ser Barristan Selmy , Daario Narahis commander of the Second Sons, Grey Worm Commander of her army the Unsullied and her hand maiden Missandei.

Jorah: Khalessi, we have word reports from Westeros, the Lannisters and the Tyrells are allied, Rob Stark is dead betrayed by his own banner man including Roose Bolton his ally Walder Frey from House Frey and that King Joffrey is to marry Margaery Tyrell. We need to assemble the army and sail to Westeros.

Daenerys: Tell me Jorah, If I am to sail to Westeros with 8,000 Unsullied and 2,000 Second Sons and three dragons that still need growing. How can I be sure that my allies still support me and are waiting for me. It would have to take some great spies for us to know this.

Jorah: You still have the Martells from Dorne. I mean they hate the Lannisters as much as you do, and they they did offer to marry Prince Doran daughter to your brother.

Daario has something he would like to say. It could be risky, but it seems like a chance.

Daario: There is someone that probably can help us. Only I'm not sure if he would be willing to though.

Barristan Selmy: Who may that be?

Daario: Well he someone that the Second Sons fought before, but like many we couldn't beat him.

Daenerys: Daario I think it's best if we all know this person you're talking about.

Daario: We don't know his name but many call him by a certain name.

Jorah: And that is?

Daario: They call him "The Phoenix."

Jorah pauses by the name. He seems to have heard of him as well.

Daario notices Jorah expression.

Daario: You heard of him?

Jorah: I have, His legend grows around Essos.

Daenerys: Who is this Phoenix person?

Daario: A sell sword commander.

Daenerys: Is he any good?

Daario: Oh yeah, he is good. He probably the best out all of us sell sword companies.

Daenerys: Where can we find this Phoenix?

Jorah: Last I heard he was doing business in Braavos. Mostly with the Iron Bank.

Daario: Not anymore. He left Braavos, he and his army are camping in the mountains close by from here to Meereen.

Jorah: Khalessi, if you permit me, I'll go meet him and ask this of him.

Daenerys: No need… I'll come with and ask him personally. Perhaps I can persuade him.

Daario: I should tell you this my Queen, but nobody can't persuade him, it's more like the other way around.

Daenerys: Either way, I can make him an offer.

She turns to look at Grey Worm.

Daenerys: (in Valyrian) Gather 100 Unsullied, and find Hizdahr zo Loraq and tell him that I'll be leaving Meeren for a while and that he's in in charge until I get back.

Grey Worm: (Valyrian) Yes my Queen.

Grey Worm leaves the council room to go do as his queen commanded.

She looks at Jorah and Daario.

Daenerys: I want you two to come with me, for you two have more knowledge of This Phoenix character. (To Daario) Daario gather a few of the Second Sons best. (looks at Barristan Selmy) Ser Barristan, make sure you protect Hizdahr zo Loraq as you protected me and to also make sure he doesn't try nothing.

Barristan Selmy: Yes, your Grace.


	2. The Dragon leaves Meereen

Chapter 2: The Dragon leaves Meereen

Daenerys, Jorah, Daario are shown leaving the city with 100 Unsullied soldiers and a few men from Second Sons.

Grey Worm is shown on the wall with Unsullied on guard. Even with 100 Unsullied watching over his queen he still cautious.

They go more farther from the city, when they reach the mountain paths Jorah decides to have words with Daario.

Jorah: How did you and the Second Sons end up fighting the The Phoenix?

Daario: When the three islands of Tyrosh, Lys and Myr were fighting for the disputed lands. Lys hired the Second Sons which is how i came to be with them.

Jorah: What happen then?

Daario: Tyrosh hired The Phoenix. We met his army in the disputed lands. I remember it well... In the open field we saw his camp. My captains decided to charge with out thinking it through. I tried to say against this, the Phoenix was even said to be smart before this. I knew he wouldn't leave his camp there unless if he was up to something.

Jorah: It was a trap.

Daario: Yes and a hell of a good one at that. When half of the army made it to the camp I saw a flaming arrow flying down from the sky and landed on a single tent. An explosion decimated the camp following the army that entered. When we recovered, I saw a swarm of arrows coming at us. Two volleys. And a cavalry charge right at us, then followed infantry pull some of us off the horses. Eventually the captains were on their knees begging, mostly the Titan Bastard. The Phoenix looked amused that he saw this man begging not to die. And you know what he said to Titan Bastard...

Jorah is listening.

Daario: "So pathetic you look right now, your not even worth killing.

Jorah laughs alongside Daario.

Jorah:I think I like this Phoenix already.

Daenerys was hearing all of this.

Daenerys: Perhaps this man would be worth meeting, he beaten the men, who wanted me dead. Maybe he can kill the men who would never see me on the Throne.

Hours have past, and they seem to have suddenly stop. What they see is two corpses hung on both sides of the mountain path. They have a sign on both of them all, which says "This is what happens to Spies and Assassins who dare to kill the Phoenix." Daenerys doesn't seem to be afraid nor she approves of this.

Daario: My Queen let me ride ahead, and tell his company you come in peace.

Daenerys thinks it over, she really wants to meet this man form what she heard form Daario story but she still cautious of this man as well.

Daenerys: Go then.

Daario rides further off. Daenerys looks on waiting.

* * *

It has been hours since they last saw Daario Narahis.

Jorah: Are you sure we should even be doing this Khalessi?

Daenerys: What else could you have me do?

Jorah: We could expand your army by training the civilians, those who wish to fight for you as soldiers.

Daenerys: I couldn't ask that of them. Besides I have a feeling this Phoenix might have an audience with us. After all I come with only 100 men, even to someone as smart as this man must know that is not a threat.

Horses can be heard, riders are shown to be coming. One of them Daario, and he comes with men in light armor.

Daario: Behold Daenerys Targaryen. Ruler of Meeren and all of Slaver's Bay. Mother of Dragons, Breaker of chains, and the rightful ruler of Westeros.

Daario surrenders his weapons to one of the soldiers, one of them gets off there horse, and removes his helmet. He is a young man, 16 years old, and has that type of soldier cuteness to him. His name is Kalimar.

Kalimar: Welcome, Daenerys Stormborn, House of Targaryen. I'm Kalimar. 2nd in command of the Phoenix Company. The Phoenix himself has heard all about you and he was hoping you would come to greet him.

Daenerys: Kalimar, I would be honored to meet him. If you wish for me to leave my 100 Unsullied behind to guarantee that I'm not a threat, then I will.

Kalimar: Thats no need. 100 Unsullied is not a very big threat to our numbers. By all means your welcome to bring them with, we can give them food, water and some rest for the journey was long I presume.

Daenerys nods in : Lead the way sire.


	3. The Dragon and the Phoenix

Chapter 3: The Dragon and the Phoenix

Daenerys and her followers have enter the camp. They see not just a sellsword army, but one that is disciplined, prepared and very well men are wearing light but very strong armor, they have spears, swords, horses and bows and arrows. By how big the camp this Phoenix guy has about 20,000 men under his command. Daenerys is somewhat amazed by such an army, so amazed she would love to have command of a force like this, it reminds her of how trained her Unsullied are. Kalimar is leading them to the larger tent, which is shown to be the Phoenix tent.

Kalimar: It would be best if only Daenerys Targaryen enters the tent alone. It's her company he wants.

Jorah: If I may insist, I don't think it would be wise if she did…

Daenerys stops him from there.

Daenerys: (to Jorah) If I don't I ain't giving this Phoenix a reason to trust me if i can't trust him. (turns to Kalimar) Sure I'll come in alone.

Kalimar: Follow me then.

He leads her to the tent.

* * *

In the tent a man is sitting down by a desk type of table, he appears to be writing on paper. Kalimar enters with Daenerys Targaryen by his side.

Kalimar: Father. Daenerys Targaryen is here.

Daenerys turns to look at Kalimar, she is surprised that he is his son.

Phoenix: Alright son. Offer her men whatever they want, and have one of our men bring in refreshments and some food in for our guest.

Kalimar: Yes Father.

Kalimar leaves with a sense of respect.

Daenerys stands there waiting to be told by the Phoenix to sit. His head or back has not turn to check on her.

Phoenix: You don't have to stand there and wait, as I told Kalimar your a guest in my camp.

Daenerys takes a seat.

The Phoenix stands up and turns around, he had a hood on and slowly removes it. Showing his face to her, he appears to middle age; forty years old exact. He also looks very mysterious for a sellsword commander.

Phoenix: Welcome Daenerys Targaryen. I know who you are.

Daenerys: Like how.

Phoenix: You are Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons. Your reputation and legend precedes you.

Daenerys: I'm flattered.

The Phoenix sits across from her.

Daenerys: I saw your army, I have to say its a very well disciplined force and I bet there really great in combat.

Phoenix: They are indeed, I say equal to your Unsullied. I heard what you did at Astaphor, as a sellsword commander I shouldn't be saying this, but I don't do much killing anymore so… Bravo. The moment you took command of the Unsullied you ordered them to kill the slave masters; that was pretty intelligent indeed.

She honored by his respect.

Daenerys: Daario told me himself that you too have a reputation and legend around this country. He told me about how you defeated the Second Sons in battle.

Phoenix: I don't really brag, bragging is a means of over confidence, also it would mean I overestimate myself. Thats something I won't do.

Daenerys: I apologize.

Soldiers come in with drinks and food. They bow to Daenerys and leave.

The Phoenix pours her a cup, while she takes a small handful of food. After that he hands her the cup.

She takes a sip.

Daenerys: This is water.

Phoenix: Were you expecting wine?

Daenerys: It's just most of the time I'm given wine.

Phoenix: Well then I'm surprised that your not dead.

Daenerys: Excuse me.

Phoenix: No offense, but most poisonings were done in wine or food.

Daenerys: You trying to tell me you don't serve wine to no one or your men.

Phoenix: I don't mind others helping themselves to wine, but for me it is off limits for them.

Daenerys: Can I ask why?

Phoenix: Of course. It's not just poison that gives me a reason for my men not to drink wine, but the last thing I want them to do is wake up after being drunk. I need my men focus and prepared for whatever comes our way or where were going.

Daenerys: How about women?

Phoenix: As long as they don't rape them. I draw the line on raping, also no killing of women or children or any unarmed men both young and old.

Daenerys: Your very different from other sellsword companies.

Phoenix: As different as they say.

They sit there silently, getting down to business.

Phoenix: Even though I been eager to meet you, and I knew you would come to see me one day, because like you said I too have a reputation and legend.

Daenerys: Right, so I should get down to business. You probably would know this, but I'm making a campaign to return to Westeros and claim my birthright as Westeros rightful ruler. I been told I have allies, but there are many powerful lords and wealthy men in Westeros that brought so much fear in Westeros that I don't think my allies won't dare to side with me.

Phoenix: Ambitious men, I have many experience with them. Some were slightly difficult, but not challenging enough for me.

Daenerys smiles, in a more holding your ground kind of steer.

Phoenix: So you want me to help you take the Iron Throne. I should remind you that Aegon your ancestor conquered Westeros with Dragons, three of them.

Daenerys wonders how he knew that.

Phoenix: This is Essos, he came from here from the Ancient Kingdom of Valyria. I'm pretty sure the stories of him would be told from here as well and I did business with the Iron Bank of Braavos, they use to be refugees of Valyria. Anyways, you have three dragons, why not just use them to take the Iron Throne.

Daenerys: There still not large enough yet. And I still need to know how to rule before I can even rule the country of Westeros on the Iron Throne. I will do what Queens do, I will rule… here for now.

Phoenix: If I am to help you, whats in it for me?

Daenerys: Gold.

Phoenix: Got enough of that. However I wouldn't mind more.

Daenerys: Land, title and a castle of your choosing in Westeros, that can make it worth your wild.

Phoenix: Thats tempting. I'll tell you what I'll think it over, until then you and your men are welcome to sleep here until tonight, and in the morning I'll give you my answer.

Daenerys looks a little disappointed, this guy is too good.

Daenerys: Very well.

Daenerys stands up.

Phoenix: I'll arrange shelter for you's. My men will not give you trouble, because as you know… so I wouldn't worry about them killing you in the night.

Daenerys: I will tell my men of your hospitality.

He gives her a nod.

Daenerys exits the tent. Kalimar enters and sits down.

Phoenix: So… what do you think? You think she someone worth serving.

Kalimar: She seems worth it. Personally Father, I don't think she a threat. She came to you.

Phoenix: True. She wants me to help her take the Iron Throne… in Westeros.

Kalimar: Westeros, I heard stories about that country. Some say, there are many lords that are so cunning and so dangerous, that they can be really challenging.

The Phoenix doesn't mind hearing this. Not at all.

Phoenix: Really. Do we have a map of Westeros.?

Kalimar: I took one from Braavos before we left.

Phoenix: Go get it. We will study it. I want to know what were up against.He says it with a calm voice and with a smile on his face, a kind of smile that tells you that a game is in the mist.


	4. Council Meeting

Chapter 4: Council Meeting

In Westeros, in the capital of King's Landing a wedding is being prepared. The wedding of King Joffrey. It looks like it will be ready in days to come.

Tywin Lannister the Hand of the King is sitting in the Tower of the Hand, waiting for the small council to arrive. Cersei Lannister the Queen Regent, Tyrion Lannister the Master of Coin, Lord Varys Master of Whispers and Grand Maester Pycelle all enter and take their seats.

Tywin: So as we all know the Royal Wedding of the King is coming in weeks time, guests from many parts of Westeros are coming and we have Prince Doran Martell coming here to attend as well. My reasons for inviting him is that we need him as an ally against the Targaryen girl from the East. Varys what do you know so far about the exiled princess?

Varys: Nothing yet, my birds haven't replied back, but I'm expecting some results soon. However they did write one thing down, she had left the city of Meereen and made her way to the mountains.

Tywin: What for?

Varys: As I said, I will get results.

Tywin: And what about the cost of the wedding, Tyrion.

Tyrion: I convinced the Tyrells to contribute to some of the expenses of the wedding. We should be good. However I feel like we should try to come up with a way to pay back the Iron Bank of Braavos.

Tywin: We will discuss that later.

Tyrion: If we keep avoiding that subject, the Iron Bank is going to think we can't pay them back and if we don't then they will fund our enemies, or worse send someone.

Tywin is annoyed by this topic. He should be afraid of the Iron Bank and their power.

Tywin: I said later. (to Cersei) And what of Joffrey. Is he ready to do his duty as a king and marry the Tyrell girl.

Cersei: Yes.

Tywin: Good.

Cersei: I want to discuss about the Martells coming though. Is it wise to invite the family that hates us.

Tywin: The Dornish men were the only ones who haven't been conquered by Aegon Targaryen and his dragons, with Dorne on our side we can beat the Targaryen girl if she ever thinks of turning her head towards Westeros.

Tywin Lannister looks at all council members while speaking.

Tywin: And with the engagement between my granddaughter and Doran grandson that can help make peace between our houses, (looks at Cersei) perhaps Tyrion had a right kind of mind to make that decision while he was acting hand.

Tyrion: Thank you father.

Tywin has a kind of proud look on his face, not for Tyrion but for his family name and house because they have so much power and a very great dynasty that can last forever. Cersei has a resentment look on her face she still hates the idea that her daughter was sent to be married to the Martells youngest son.

Cersei: Are we expecting anyone else for the wedding, The Boltons, The Freys.

Tywin: I'm afraid Roose Bolton is busy trying to reclaim the North from the Greyjoys. And Walder Frey however ain't really interested in leaving the Twins to attend another wedding.

Everyone in the room can see why.

Cersei: What about Petyr Baelish?

Tywin: He would come, but he still busy wooing Lysa Arryn of the Vale. However Mace Tyrell is arriving and I'm offering him a seat in the council as Master of Ships.

Tywin looks around there seems to be nothing to discuss.

Tywin: Before we leave there something I would like to say. This city was almost lost by the hands of Stannis Baratheon. He thought he could come and take the Iron Throne, and then Robb Stark thought he could rebel against us and call himself King of the North. With new alliance being made and order being restored to Westeros, no one hasn't dared tried rebelling or raised a sword against us. The Lannisters reign in this city will last for a long time. Personally, I don't think there is no one more dangerous in Military that can destroy us. And if there is I'll like to see that person try to come and bring us down. Lets see if that person can try to bring down the Lion.


	5. A New Alliance Forged

Chapter 5: A New Alliance Forged

Back at the Phoenix's Camp, It is night time and a small group of riders are entering the camp, many of them all wear the armor of the Phoenix, and the person with them is wearing a hood. By the physical appearance of the body that hooded figure is a woman. She gets off her horse and heads to the Phoenix tent, many of the men bow their heads while she walks pass. She seems to notice Unsullied soldiers, Second Sons and another large tent.

The Phoenix and his son Kalimar are looking over a map of Westeros, while looking the hooded woman enters the tent, she removes her hood she is a middle aged (like late 30's) but still beautiful and looks a little young. She has long black hair, green eyes and and she also appears to be smart, ruthless and seductive.

Again the Phoenix doesn't look up or turns around to see.

Phoenix: Hello Falicia.

Falicia: Hi Darling. (She looks at Kalimar) Hello son.

Kalimar embraces his mother.

Kalimar: Hello mother. How was your trip back to Pentos?

Falicia: It was alright, The Prince and Magisters were very welcoming. And your Grandfather wished you there as well Kalimar. (She looks to her Husband) They were asking about you, in fact they had an offer for you.

Phoenix: Many of the Free Cities want me. They always have offers… In fact I just got one today.

Falicia sits down and relaxes after her trip back from Pentos, she also begins eating and drinking water.

Falicia: What's the offer?

Phoenix: Daenerys Targaryen from Meereen.

Falicia: The Mother of Dragons is here?

Phoenix: She is. She making a campaign to take the Iron Throne. For my services she offering me land, title and castle of my own choosing.

Falicia: The Iron Throne is in Westeros, across the narrow sea. How do you expect to go to a country that you don't understand.

Phoenix: True, but I know how people think. And not understanding the country just makes it more fun for me. You know I always wanted a challenge. Westeros is that country that can. That why in the morning I will tell Daenerys Targaryen that I accept and that I will head to Westeros and help her win the Throne and the people, destroy her enemies, find out who her true allies are and if possible make the most predictable enemies her allies.

Kalimar: One more thing Father. We need spies to help us out.

Phoenix: Got it covered.

The Phoenix grabs a quill and paper.

Phoenix: Kalimar do me a courtesy by sending me one of the captains.

Kalimar: Yes Father.

Kalimar leaves to fetch a Raven.

Falicia walks slowly towards.

Falicia: You think he'll still be there? Alto?

Phoenix: Well he wouldn't be in Braavos. Besides he wrote me a letter of where he at, so I can find him in case if I get any work for all of us.

The Phoenix rolls up the paper, places seal wax and presses it with his seal, which has a Phoenix on it. Kalimar enters with one of the other captains. The Phoenix breaks his wife embrace and gives the folded up letter to one of his captains.

Phoenix: (To one of the Captains) I want you to put this on a Raven, and have that Raven be sent to Volantis.

Captain: Alright my Lord. it will be done.

The Captain leaves, Kalimar leaves his parent be. He gets stops by his father.

Phoenix: Son, tell the army to pack up in the morning we leave for Meereen, with Daenerys Targaryen and her followers.

Kalimar: Yes father.

Kalimar goes on his way. The Phoenix turns to look at his wife. She is standing by the bed, removing her dressing gown she lies in the bed nude. The Phoenix calmly walks to her, he leans in and kisses her. He begins removing his light armor and clothing.

They are shown on the bed having sex. They look like they haven't had it in quite some time, maybe when she's gone to visit Pentos.

* * *

At Daenerys Targaryen tent, Unsullied are standing guard, The Second Sons are practicing their swordsmanship. Inside are Daenerys, Jorah and Daario sitting down eating dinner. Jorah looks concerned.

Jorah: Khalessi, we don't have to do this. We can try to train the freedmen into a fighting force, strong and big enough to invade Westeros. And you have enough gold from Meereen to buy more ships for that larger force.

Daario: If you think he going to kill us, he would have done it when we first enter the camp.

Kalimar: True, he would have.

Kalimar was standing there for a while.

Kalimar: (to Daenerys) My father made a decision… he accepts. He'll follow you to Meereen with the army behind. Were moving out in the morning. I would suggest you all get some sleep. (to Daario) Oh and my father would have killed you's in a different way, killing you's in his camp would be rude to him. So I guess a new Alliance has been forged, your Grace.

Kalimar bows and leaves the tent.

* * *

It is Morning and The Phoenix Company begins packing up the camp. Daenerys Targaryen and her followers saddle their horses. Kalimar approaches them all.

Kalimar: My father wants to speak with the Queen before we all leave. (Referring to Jorah) Your friend is welcome to join as well.

The Phoenix Tent. Daenerys enters with Jorah Mormont. Falicia is sitting down eating breakfast, while the Phoenix looks in a chest.

He turns around and greets Daenerys once more.

Phoenix: Sleep well?

Daenerys: I did.

Phoenix: Good. This is my wife Falicia. She just got in last night from Pentos.

Daenerys: Nice to meet you.

Falicia: Charmed. I heard all about you.

The Phoenix opens a chest, and in the chest are two long swords one seems lighter and a little shorter from the other. The Phoenix takes the lighter out. He gives it to Daenerys Targaryen.

Daenerys: For me?

Phoenix: Yes. Even a strong queen must hold a sword.

Daenerys slides the sword out of the sheathe, admiring the steel of the blade.

Daenerys: (Amazed) This is Valyrian Steel. I thought there wasn't much left. Where did you get this.

Phoenix: I once visited the ruin kingdom of Valyria and I found a two hand Sword. The blade look old. It was to heavy to use for battle, so I took it to the best smiths in Volantis. They were able to build me two swords. Personally I found more than one, each of the blades were made for my captains and my son. But these two, one is for me, I was just hoping to give the other one as a gift to someone worthy to hold it. And then I met you, from what I heard about you, I think your the one who worthy to hold this sword. With it I know you can be a great Queen with it.

Daenerys eyes are still on the sword, she was listening to every word he said.

Daenerys: With this sword I will do justice with it, on my enemies. Thank you Phoenix.

Phoenix: It's Wilhem. My name real name is Wilhem.

Wilhem takes out his sword and kneels with the blade pressed on the ground. He name might be Wilhem, but his spirit and mind still has the Phoenix in him.

Phoenix: I Wilhem, The Phoenix, pledge my sword and service to Queen Daenerys Targaryen, my mind, my skills and my army is yours.

Daenerys: Rise Wilhem.

The Phoenix rises and stands face to face with the last Dragon. Falicia looks amazed to see two powerful people stare eye to eye, both respect each other.

Phoenix: Shall we go.


	6. Return to Meereen

Chapter 6: Return to Meereen

The gates of Meereen open with Daenerys coming in first with Jorah Mormont, Daario Narahis, The Phoenix, Kalimar, Falicia, The Unsullied, Second Sons and the Phoenix Company following.

The freed people applaud. Mostly for their Queen, Liberator, and their Mysha returning. They even chant the word Mysha.

The Phoenix is applaud by the love that the people have for her, he thinking that she could be a great Queen in Westeros.

* * *

In The Great Pyramid The Phoenix has joined Daenerys and her small council in her apartments. The map of Westeros and Essos are out; looking it over.

Jorah: Alright Phoenix now that here we should talk about what your up against. What we know so far is that the Lannister family have the majority of power. Their King Joffrey Baratheon son Robert Baratheon.

Ser Barristan: He nots the king. He the product of Incest of the Queen, Cersei Lannister and her twin brother Jaime Lannister. Ned Stark found out, and Joffrey and his mother had him killed. They relieved me before any of this happen.

Phoenix: So that means he has no claim of the throne. Well besides you (turning to Daenerys) then who else has claim on this throne?

Kalimar has entered.

Ser Barristan: Robert Baratheon has two brothers, Stannis and Gendry. Gendry was killed before he could march on Kings Landing, and Stannis made an attempt but failed to seize Kings Landing… he could have succeeded if Tywin Lannister and The Tyrells haven't come to the aid of Joffrey Baratheon.

Phoenix: The Tyrells, I heard of them. They have the largest navy, and they make good trades with many cities in Essos.

Ser Barristan: Hate to correct you, but the house with the largest navy is House Greyjoy, House Tyrell is the second largest with Navy.

He hasn't taken his eyes off the map.

Jorah: What your plan to help us?

The Phoenix smiles so much challenging opponent in Westeros possibly.

Phoenix: My plan is this… I'll go to Westeros myself, my army stays here. I will scope the country and it's people and when I figure out what there capable of, I'll sneak my army in the country. But for me to succeed with this and get to the place more quickly, I'll need help. I already wrote a letter to a trusted friend of mine, his name is Alto, he's a spy and assassin. He has approximately 40 spies/assassins under his command; all of them he has trained personally.

Kalimar has a folded up letter in his hands after his father mentions Alto he shows him it. The Phoenix grabs the letter, opens and reads it.

Phoenix: He's on his way to Meereen with his group. He ready to serve not just me but the new employer as well.

Daenerys smiles, she is impressed by how prepared the Phoenix is.

Daenerys: Daario wasn't lying you are very good.

Phoenix: No offense your grace, but you haven't begun to see what I could do.

A male servant walks up, he places a tray of cups on the table. When that servant lets go of the tray, The Phoenix quickly draws his knife and stabs the servant in the hand. The servant yells out a painful scream. Ser Barristan and Jorah Mormont are about to draw their swords.

Phoenix: Relax gentlemen.

The Phoenix removes a folded up paper that the servant happen to have on him.

Phoenix: This man is a spy… from Westeros.

He reads the paper.

Phoenix: Employed by the man called the Spider. Lord Varys.

Jorah and Barristan Selmy pause by the name. The Phoenix notices their expressions.

Phoenix: You know that name.

Ser Barristan: Yes, Lord Varys is the Master of Whispers of the small council in Kings Landing.

The Phoenix still has the knife plunge in the spy hand.

Phoenix: Spymaster. When my friend gets here I'll have him find every spy that manage to sneak in here your grace, both in the city and The Great Pyramid.

Unsullied Soldiers including Grey Worm enter. The Phoenix pulls the dagger out, right after the Unsullied grab the spy.

Phoenix: (To the Unsullied) I recommend you kill the bastard. (Looks at the council) So he won't escape and attempt to expose our plans.

The Phoenix looks back at the map.

Jorah: How did you know?

Phoenix: I observed. It's how I know someone is here to spy on me or trying to kill me. They never get pass me though.

The Phoenix looks at the paper and sees the seal of the Spider.

Kalimar: It's true. My father can catch the best spy spying on him, the best assassin trying to kill him even if either of the two are good at not revealing themselves.

Phoenix: It's all a matter of how they behave, because good or not they can make one mistake that can expose them and I always catch it.

Barristan Selmy looks at Daenerys Targaryen, he starting to think maybe she made a right choice hiring this guy.

Kalimar leaves Daenerys Apartment.

* * *

Later in Daenerys Apartment, Daenerys and Wilhem/The Phoenix continue going over plans.

Phoenix: Seven Kingdoms, Five Kings; two are dead and three still fight, Two Great Houses Allied and One Throne. No wonder you came to me.

Daenerys: Can you beat them?

Phoenix: If I am to go to Westeros, it might take months maybe a year or two for me to take out your enemies, I will start with the more threatening ones, such as House Lannister, House Tyrell, and there allies. It will be risky, but I like taking dangerous risks. If I can't get a majority of Westeros on your side, well then I can get at least a good percentage of houses. Even if your enemies outnumber me, I know I can win. Until I destroy your enemies, you set sail to Westeros, until then stay here and learn to rule. Any questions.

Daenerys: No.

She would take his advice, mostly because he is very intelligent and knows what he is doing.

Kalimar enters with the other Captains.

Kalimar: Another Raven was sent by Alto, he and his men are on a ship sailing over to Astaphor. He'll be there in the late morning. He'll write again letting us know when he'll get here to Meereen.

Phoenix: Thank you Kalimar.

Kalimar exits the apartment. The Phoenix looks at the night sky.

Phoenix: I should call it a night.

The Phoenix walks down the steps and leaves the apartment.

Outside of the apartment Kalimar is waiting for him.

Phoenix: I need you to go through our treasury, count how much we have.

Kalimar: Will do Father.

The Phoenix walks to his quarters, that Daenerys was kind enough to offer him and his family.


	7. The Lion and the Wolf

Chapter 7: The Lion and the Wolf

Back in Westeros at Kingslanding Sansa Stark sits at the table depressed and no words coming out of her. Tyrion sits across from her, in some way he feels so much sympathy for her for what happen to her family, and to how she is treated by his. Shae stands there also feeling sorry for the young she wolf.

Tyrion: Sansa, you should eat.

Sansa: I can't. I can't eat. How can I eat when I just lost everything. My own brother and mother betrayed by their Walder Frey and Roose Bolton.

She holding back her tears.

Sansa: Is there no justice Tyrion. No justice at all. Can my family be avenged?

Tyrion doesn't know what to say, but as her husband he'll give her something.

Tyrion: I agree that it was dishonorable for your brother banner men to betray him like that. But remember this Sansa; The North will never Forget. Maybe in some way Justice will be done to both Roose Bolton and Walder Frey.

Supporting that is, but it doesn't make her feel any better. Sansa stands up and leaves the room leaving Tyrion with Shae.

Tyrion: (To Shae) What should I do?

Shae: Just give her time. She very upset.

Tyrion: I know. I feel so sorry for her though. I mean my father forced me into this marriage, he was behind the death of Robb and Catelyn Stark. Joffrey had her father killed right in front of her, tortured her made her life hell. She has a point is there no justice in this country?

Shae: I believe good will come to her.

Shae wants to confront him about Varys offering her the diamonds for one reason only; for her to leave and head back to Essos and start over, but she can't.

Tyrion: What's the matter?

Shae: Nothing.

Tyrion grabs the book of the Master of Coin and looks it over. Maybe he going to figure out a way where he can help find a way to pay back the Iron Bank.

Shae pauses for a moment, but then decides to go after Sansa, mainly because she cares for her very deeply.

Tyrion watches Shae leave. He still loves her, but he can't have her.

Tyrion: (To himself) Is there anyone that can bring Justice to this country.


	8. The Phoenix and The Faceless Man

Chapter 8: The Phoenix and the Faceless Man

It has been two days, since the Phoenix arrived in Meereen. Kalimar and Daario are sparring wight their swords; Kalimar with his Valyrian made sword and Daario with his curved sword.

Kalimar even though younger seems to be more skilled than Daario.

Kalimar: You'll have to do better than that.

They continue with their swordplay. The Phoenix enters, with Daenerys book that Jorah gave her for her wedding to Khal Drogo. He seems to be reading to study the history of Westeros.

Someone is shown sneaking up behind The Phoenix. This guy is quietly sneaky, The Phoenix doesn't seem to notice. He appears to be wearing a hood, he takes out a knife just when he is about to place the knife by the Phoenix throat, the Phoenix himself draw his knife and him and this assassin are in a standoff.

Assassin: Valar Morghulis, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Valar Morghulis… Alto.

The assassin removes his hood and shows his friend Alto.

Alto: How did you know it was me?

Phoenix: Your wearing the medallion I send you as a gift. I'm flatter to see you wearing it.

Alto puts his knife away.

Phoenix: How did you mange to get pass the Unsullied.

Alto: You have your tricks, I have mine. Besides The Unsullied are nothing like a Faceless Man… well former.

They embrace as brothers.

Phoenix: Its good to see you.

Alto: You to.

Kalimar notices Alto presence.

Kalimar: Alto…

They shake each others hands.

Alto: Kalimar my how you grown, the last time I saw you were only 13.

Kalimar: Good to see you again Alto.

The Phoenix puts his arm around Alto in a friend kind of way.

Phoenix: Come, we have a lot to discuss, and for me to introduce you to a queen worth serving.

* * *

In the Hall of the Great Pyramid, where Daenerys sits on the seat ruling and hearing people of their problems and helping them by solving and fixing the problems of people of Meereen and the country side. The Phoenix and Alto watch and observe.

Alto: (To the Phoenix) You sure she worth it.

Phoenix: Yes. The people love her, she is just and she is not dumb and can't be manipulated by no one. Westeros is a corrupted place and that's all I need to know to go there.

Alto: Are you sure your not going there for just her.

Phoenix: No, I'm going there for many reasons mostly for my son; for him to have lands and title. The army he already has. Pretty soon he going to need a wife and an heir.

Alto observes Daenerys and begins to see the love that the people show to her.

Alto: Alright I'm in. When do we begin.

They begin walking out of the Great Hall.

Phoenix: Preparations are being made, we first need to go to Braavos and pay a little visit to The Iron Bank.

Alto: How many ships do we need to take the whole army.

Phoenix: We can't bring them yet, just me, you, Kalimar, Falicia, and your group of spies and assassins.

Alto: Just that many?

Phoenix: In time we will start a war with Westeros. If we go there now with 20,000 men then we're going there with no clue who are her try allies in Westeros. But I'm not blind of who are enemies are.

Alto: Good point. What's the plan when we get there?

Phoenix: I go under the ruse of a wealthy foreigner from Braavos looking for residence in Westeros. In order for the deception to work; I prepared the necessary paperwork for me, you and my family. We start our destination in Kingslanding, it is there where the Iron Throne is, the small council now ruled by the Lannister Family and their allies.

Alto: How do you plan on getting that close.

Phoenix: King Joffrey Baratheon is getting married to the Tyrell girl Margaery Tyrell, for a political alliance for both families. If we play the game right we can convince Tywin Lannister to allow us to attend the wedding and it is there we will study our opponents and figure out their weaknesses, strengths and their allies and enemies.

Alto: That seems kind of easy.

Phoenix: More will be shared when we get there.

* * *

In the Phoenix chambers, The Phoenix shows Alto the plans that Wilhem/The Phoenix has made. Falicia, and Kalimar sit down eating lunch. Kalimar seems to be going over some type of book.

Alto: Devious, Cunning and Weasley… I like it. This will be kind of challenging.

Phoenix: Well you know how I like a challenge, because lately I haven't been getting that in Essos lately.

Alto: (Agreement) I do.

Phoenix: We leave in two days, until then can you and your men find Spies that snuck in here and in the city. If I were a guy like Varys I would have only send a few. There is one more, and he or she is in this Pyramid.

Alto: No problem. Should I kill him when we find him.

Phoenix: No, we spare this one. Ask him how much the Spider pays and double it. Tell him that Daenerys went to see the Phoenix in the mountains and that he denied her request.

Alto: What if he refuses?

Phoenix: Interrogate him. Find out what he knows and he knows something or nothing, then kill him.

Alto: Now your talking.

Kalimar approaches his father.

Kalimar: Alright by how our finances are. We have 40 million gold dragons, 10 million Braavosi coins, 5 million from Volantis, 2 million from Tyrosh and ten bags of diamonds that came from Pentos.

Alto: You obviously been living cheaply.

Phoenix: I never thought I get another job.

Alto: Don't you still have more money from Pentos and Tyrosh?

Phoenix: Yes I do, both money are in those two locations banks. I wouldn't worry about withdrawing from them quite yet, I'll get more money from the people that made me rich to begin with.


	9. Sailing to Braavos

Chapter 9: Sailing to Braavos

The next morning a ship in Meereen is being loaded, mostly with chests and other items. The Phoenix is shown on the dock talking to his captains, Falicia and Kalimar wait for him to enter the ship. Alto boards 30 out of 40 of his men. Daenerys has come out to wish The Phoenix off on his journey.

Phoenix: (To the captains) Okay men, here are my instructions, stay here for a a few more days and after (looks to two captains on the left) Take 10,000 hundred of the men to Pentos, (turns to the right to the other two captains) and you two take the other 10,000 to Tyrosh. All of you's stay in those two cities and do not set sail for Westeros until I send you all letters telling I say so. And remember no drinking, no raping, and no killing unless your lives are being threatened. Am I clear.

All the Captains say "Yes Commander Phoenix." They look like there going to pass the news to the forces.

The Phoenix eyes Daenerys, he approaches her.

Daenerys: Can I persuade you to stay a little longer.

Phoenix: It's best I go to Westeros now, get a head start on things. I'll report of my progress to you.

Daenerys: Will do.

Phoenix: And your Grace; I leave a second gift to you.

Alto approaches behind the Phoenix with 10 men.

Phoenix: 10 of Alto spies and assassins. He has given them one command search and find any spies, assassins or anyone plotting to overthrow you. They will obey your every command.

Daenerys: (To Alto) Are they any good?

Alto: Oh yes. Like The Phoenix; no one gets passed them.

Daenerys smiles. The Phoenix smiles back.

Phoenix: You will sit on The Iron Throne I promise you.

Alto: (To Daenerys) Westeros will never know what hit them your grace.

Daenerys: Make my enemies pay.

Phoenix: I will. Keep caution though on all the masters of Yunkai and other cities, they might try to retake this city and bring back the slavery days again.

The Phoenix gets on the ship with Alto following. Before the ship leaves the port, Daenerys dragons fly by the city. The Phoenix looks up and sees the dragons, amazed that these creatures are back.

Alto: (amazed by the dragons) I'll be damned. Like her Ancestor?

Phoenix: She can do better than her ancestor.

The ship sets sail and makes it's way to Braavos. Kalimar is by the head of the ship looking out at the beauty of the sea.


	10. The Old Lion and the Spider

Chapter 10: The Old Lion and the Spider

Tywin Lannister sitting at his desk, running a country for King Joffrey Baratheon. Varys enters with news that doesn't look good.

Tywin: What do you bring?

Varys: I got results from Essos.

Varys sits down. Tywin stops what he doing and listens.

Varys: My little birds tell me that Daenerys went to the mountains for one reason. There is a sellsword company that camps there. A company of 20,000 men.

Tywin: And this worries me because why?

Varys: This army is run by a mysterious commander. He is a legend around Essos. The Free Cities and many other areas of Essos call him by only one name "The Phoenix."

Tywin obviously hasn't heard of him.

Tywin: Who is this Phoenix?

Varys: No offense Lord Tywin, but thats why many label him mysterious. No one knows where he came from, nobody knows his real name, and nobody knows what he is capable of. The only things that the country of Essos knows of him is that he knows when spies and assassins are near, he is the richest and wealthiest sellsword commander ever, and that there is nobody in the country of Essos that can challenge him both in battle and the mind. If he was to come here, I don't think we couldn't challenge him either. Maybe thats why Daenerys Targaryen went to him?

Tywin: This Phoenix is just a sellsword commander from the East. We have allies who are smart, some wealthy and with trained and disciplined armies. Even a Phoenix is no match to a Lion.

Varys: You know I'm from Essos, take my word for it Lord Tywin, don't underestimate The Phoenix like what you did with Robb Stark. He is far more dangerous then the Wolves.

Tywin stands up, he shows his ruthless and intimidating side.

Tywin: As I said before the small council days ago, if someone is to ever come to Westeros, then I dare them to try. If this Phoenix is going to do the Dragon dirty work, then I dare him to try to take us all down, because he will burn and will not rise from the ashes.

Varys stands up.

Varys: Perhaps I'm being paranoid then Lord Tywin. After all he is far across the Narrow Sea and we have more men. And he it is shown that he has denied her request to join her.

Tywin: Precisely.

Varys leaves, he didn't mean what he said that he thinks he paranoid; he right not to underestimate the Phoenix from Essos. However he seems to wish that he does come to Westeros.


	11. The Phoenix in Braavos

Chapter 11: The Phoenix in Braavos

It is two days, and the ship from Meereen is still on the sea. Kalimar looks at the morning sky from the head of the ship. His father The Phoenix walks towards him and stands right next to him.

Kalimar: Morning Father.

Phoenix: Morning.

In the distance they can see the city of Braavos, mostly the statue of the Titan of Braavos.

Kalimar: You nervous.

Phoenix: Why should I be?

Kalimar: We haven't been back in Braavos in three years.

Phoenix: I left on good terms with them. They understood perfectly clear why I left.

Kalimar: What was it?

Phoenix: I was bored, no missions, no battles and no pirates, warlords, or hordes to fight or kill. Besides they paid me handsomely, I didn't see the point of getting paid for doing nothing.

Kalimar: Then why are we coming back here?

Phoenix: We need a ship that won't be suspicious to Westeros. I'm pretty sure if Westeros saw this ship with the Meereen flag, then that will expose us possibly. And I left other half of my money here.

They're getting closer to the The Titan of Braavos.

Phoenix: Get your mother. We'll stay for the day and set sail tomorrow for Westeros.

The ship begins to cross the Titan of Braavos. And beyond it you can see the Free City of Braavos itself.

Alto comes from below the ship. He too see the city that he was once part of. Even though he left it as well he admires the beauty and decadence of the city. He too walks up to The Phoenix and Kalimar.

Alto: It's been a long time.

The Phoenix smiles. Kalimar goes below deck.

The Ship makes port in Braavos.

The Phoenix walks off the ship, wearing still his armor of purple with a red cape type. Kalimar, Falicia and Alto follow with the 30 men behind them.

The Phoenix inhales and exhales.

Phoenix: Long time indeed.

* * *

In the office of the Iron Bank, The Phoenix, Kalimar and Falicia wait for the representatives of the Iron Bank.

Kalimar seems to be doing more standing and slow pacing back and forth.

Phoenix: No matter how many times you pace son, time not going by quicker.

Kalimar: They're taking to long. Especially for you.

Phoenix: Exactly they know me very well and they want to make a good impression.

The doors open and three men come in with smiles on their faces. The Phoenix stands up and greets them. One of the members of the Iron Bank is Tycho Nestoris.

Tycho: Welcome back.

Phoenix: It's good to be back. I see the whole city is kept in order, even after I left

Tycho: Well the Iron Bank is the most feared place in Braavos. And with your advice on better security we were able to bring order to this city.

Phoenix: Nothing personal gentlemen, but the one place I find fearing than you's and me. The House of Black and White the place where the Faceless Men lie.

Tycho motions for him to sit, and he does.

All three representatives of the Iron Bank sit down, including Tycho.

Tycho: What brings you back here Phoenix.

Phoenix: I'm not going to lie to you gentlemen. I've been given an offer to serve Daenerys Targaryen in Meereen.

Tycho: So.

Phoenix: Well I'm offering to go to Westeros for her. I'm going to help her take the Iron Throne. Now I know Westeros owes you a lot of money, and you's are not so fond of the Targaryen's. However I know longer do business with you's so you can't convince me not to serve her. But I didn't come here to tell you I'm serving, but to tell you that you guys aren't the only ones who are owed, for you owe me favors and I would like to also get whats due.

Tycho: Were listening.

Phoenix: For starters I'll like to have the other half of my money that I left here and Two, I need a ship to send me West.

Tycho: Is that it.

Phoenix: No.

Kalimar gives the Phoenix another sheet of parchment. The Phoenix gives it to Tycho.

Phoenix: On that list will be items and supplies; which by my math that is need enough to pay off the favors you owe me.

Tycho scans through the list.

Tycho: The day we met you; your legend was great, but you left because you knew it was fading.

Tycho leans in a bit.

Tycho: Are you sure this Targaryen girl… is worth it.

Phoenix: Yes… she is worth it.

Tycho stands up along with the other representatives.

Tycho: We trust your judgement. Well we should find you a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow we'll have ships with the rest of your money, and these supplies.

Tycho reaches his hand over to the Phoenix, he offering a handshake. The Phoenix shakes his hand in return.

Phoenix: Thank you.

Tycho: No, Thank you. You mind if I ask, what do you plan on finding in Westeros besides money.

The Phoenix smirks.

Phoenix: I'm looking for the best hunters and to turn them into the hunted. I'm looking for game. Because in The Game they play down there… you win or you die. And I intend to win.

* * *

It is the morning after, there are about three ships of Braavos being shift and ready to sail. But these ain't any normal Ships, these ships look like pirate ships.

Phoenix: I know these ships.

Kalimar: Pirate ships right.

Alto shows up out of nowhere.

Phoenix: Not just any pirate. These are one of Salladhor Saan ships. Pirate lord of the Southern Isles.

Falicia seems to remember him.

Falicia: I hate him. He tried to fuck me one time. And he took my father's…

Salladhor: (Interrupting) Your father's merchant ship.

It is Salladhor Saan.

Salladhor: You know when I was told that the Phoenix was back in Braavos and heard that he requires ships. I offered three of my good ones, for his legend is far huge in Essos. Imagine how feared of a pirate I am if I had him on my ships.

Phoenix: Hello Salladhor. It's been what 15 years.

Salladhor: 15 years, 2 months and 72 days.

Alto nods his head.

Alto: Haven't changed a bit did you Salladhor. Still fucking whores.

Salladhor: Somebody has to, obviously you don't.

Alto: Whores aren't my type of girls. Any woman that gets paid to fulfill your pleasures are not beautiful. If there paid they learn to tolerate their customers. Innocent woman are more of my style, for when you fuck them you can see there purity leaving their eyes; for they are the window of the soul.

Salladhor Saan laughs with enthusiasm.

Salladhor: I'm glad your still the same.

Salladhor offers his hand to Falicia.

Salladhor: Please allow me to walk you and your husband to the Valyrian.

Phoenix: You'll be joining us, for the voyage?

Salladhor: No, I'm only loaning three of my ships to you. But I can be a gentleman and escort your beautiful wife on one of my ships.

Falicia has no choice but to take the generous offer.

Falicia: 15 years it took you to become somewhat of a gentlemen.

The Phoenix laughs while he boarding with Falicia, Alto, Kalimar, and the 30 men behind.

Alto has 10 of each men on the other two ships.

Phoenix: (To Alto) Really Alto. Innocent girls.

Alto: Not all the time. I'm not lying though when I say their purity leaves their eyes.

Phoenix: You would know that.

The ship prepares sets their sails. They begin leaving Braavos and heading West to Westeros.

The Phoenix stands at the head of the ship with a map in his hand. He opens the map up and see the country of Westeros. The destination on the map shows that this ship is going to Kingslanding.

The Phoenix looks on with a devious smile. He is the hunter, and Westeros is the prey. So much corruptness he knows is there.

Phoenix: Rebirth, Renewal, Resurrection.

The ship sails in the distance of the sea.


	12. On the Narrow Sea

Chapter 12: On the Narrow Sea

Below deck Falicia is settled into her quarters.

Kalimar sits down sharpening his knife, then his sword.

Alto is gambling with some of his men. Alto is winning the majority of the game, he must be practicing on the Game of Thrones itself.

The Phoenix enters very calm and surprisingly he has good sea legs.

Phoenix: The captain says that the ship will reach Kingslanding in days. We have a strong wind it gives us a good head start.

The Phoenix takes out some papers.

Phoenix: This sign document by the Iron Bank will help with my cover as a Rich Merchant from Braavos. It's best we don't use our names. We use false names, use false stories on why were there. When the time comes I will reveal to the country of who I am, Only when we have land and my company get to Westeros, along with allies.

The Phoenix sits down. Falicia sits on his lap and begins kissing him as they never lost the love they have for each other when they first married.

Kalimar: Father nobody knows who I am down there. Is it safe for me to use the name you gave me the day I was born.

Alto: And I'm just your Spy and Assassin, there no need for me to hide my name, when we get down to business such as killing and spying. Then I'll hide under a name for the targets.

Phoenix: Fair enough. Son use your name then, and Alto do what as you please. Just as long as you don't stupid like getting yourself killed, or worse exposing us.

The Phoenix goes back up on deck, Falicia follows him.

Kalimar: (To Alto) I sure hope to any gods that I don't let that man down.

Outside on Deck, The Phoenix looks more out to the sea. Falicia has a cape around her for the cold breeze from the wind of the sea.

Falicia: It's been a long time since we were back on the sea. I always went on my father trading ships. Hoping that we never got attack by Pirates or thieves, until you came to Pentos and the Prince and the Magisters hired you to protect their ships while on sea.

Phoenix: I remember that. That was the day I met you. You were standing by your father with that nice purple dress and that nice pearl necklace. I was on my horse we glanced at each other smiling. At that moment I knew you were the most beautiful girl in Pentos and you still are, and I respected and wanted by every city in Essos and still.

Falicia: And I remember you winning the tournament that my father thrown, a tournament that whoever merchants son won will get my hand, and you joined it.

Phoenix: And we all know what happen, for here we are Rich, Powerful, Intelligent, Married, with a Son and yet were still in love.

Falicia: We have a wonderful son. He has your intellect, your swordsmanship and your charm.

Phoenix: Yes, but he has your eyes, smile and beauty. He has both of us inside of him.

The Phoenix takes Falicia arms and wraps them around her chest.

Falicia: You know this is one of the times you show your loving and caring side.

Phoenix: I never lost it. I just can't show it. To win wars, you have to be vile, cold and cunning in many different ways. Sometimes there no room for honor, caring and kindness.

Falicia: I know. I understand completely. Your going to have to be that man when we come to Westeros.

Phoenix: Speaking of us. Back at Meereen I noticed Jorah Mormont looking at Daenerys Targaryen. I know deep down he cares for her, perhaps he loves her.

Falicia: That doesn't sound too bad.

Phoenix: No. What bothers me is that she probably knows, but she doesn't see him like that.

Falicia: What makes you bring this up.

Phoenix: No reason. Just enjoying this caring side before we get to Westeros.

The Phoenix inhales and exhales.

Phoenix: When we enter I'm going to use my actual name, Wilhem. The Phoenix will rise inside me again when were ready.

Falicia: For war. Have we started a war yet.

Phoenix: War will come to Westeros, only they won't be ready but we will. They don't even know who I am, but they will.


	13. Guests arrive in Kingslanding

Chapter 13: Guests arrive in Kingslanding

A large group of soldiers from Highgarden arrive on the road to Kingslanding. The leader of this group of soldiers from Highgarden is Mace Tyrell Lord of Highgarden and Head of House Tyrell, Lord Paramount of the Reach and Warden of the South. Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell and Olenna Tyrell await his arrival.

The large group halts, and Mace gets off his horse. Embraces his daughter.

Mace: My daughter.

Margaery: Father.

Mace embraces his mother.

Mace: Mother.

Olenna Tyrell: Son.

He even embraces his son.

Mace: Loras.

Loras: Father.

They walk him into the palace.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister, Bronn and Poddrick awaits the arrival of Doran Martell, the caravan from Dorne arrives but no Prince Doran Martell.

Messenger: Prince Doran couldn't make it on the count of his health, so he sent his brother Prince Oberyn.

Tyrion knows where he is, since that Oberyn Martell took a head start of the caravan maybe in a matter of hours, and he seems to know one of the things that Oberyn likes.

Tyrion: Come on Bronn, if there one place what Prince Oberyn likes it women. And where is the one place where we get women.

Bronn smiles, he would know where to go because he visit that place a few times.

Bronn: The Brothel.

Tyrion: Exactly. It's also a shame that Doran Martell couldn't come my father would be disappointed to hear that. Hope he doesn't take it as an insult though.

* * *

Tywin Lannister sits in the office of The Hand. He writing on paper with a quill. Cersei enters and sits down without say so. Of course why should she in a few days or three shall still be Queen Regent until Joffrey and Margaery are wed.

Cersei: Mace Tyrell has arrived.

Tywin: Good. I'll ask him later on being on the small council as Master of Ships. And Doran Martell.

Cersei: Didn't show, his messengers said that he couldn't make it because of his health.

Tywin: So there not coming.

Cersei: Oberyn Martell as come on his behalf. I don't think he not here for the wedding father. Maybe we should be suspicious of his motives.

Tywin: You let me handle it. After all the moment I became hand things started becoming peaceful around here, when you were still Queen everything was becoming crazy.

She knows that an insult. He pretty much does that to all his children.

Cersei: Did Jamie like the swords?

Tywin: I don't want to talk about it. He refused to drop out of the Kingsguard and take his claim as Lord of Casterly Rock.

Cersei: I don't know why he would deny.

Tywin: Simple he irresponsible, I guess getting his hand cut off didn't teach him anything at all.

Cersei: Let me talk to him, we shared the same womb. I can convince him.

Tywin: You just worry about the Royal Wedding. I'll talk some sense into your brother Jamie.

Cersei leaves the room.

* * *

Sansa is shown praying where she usually prays in Kingslanding; in the Godswood. Ser Dontos, the man she saved by drowning in wine by the hands of Joffrey orders is shown standing behind her. Sansa turns around and is about to scream, but he shushes her however doesn't lay a finger on her.

Ser Dontos: It's alright. I suppose you don't recognize me.

She begins to realize and she starts smiling probably in a long while.

Sansa: Ser Dontos.

Ser Dontos: I guess I owe you, on the count the count that you saved my life.

Sansa: It's no big deal.

Ser Dontos: Yes it is. I'm alive because of you. And to thank you.

He goes in his pockets and pulls out something. A necklace, with stones.

Ser Dontos: It belonged to my family.

Sansa: Ser Dontos. I couldn't take that.

Ser Dontos: Please my lady. I'm no longer a knight anymore. My line will lode out ending with me. I think this necklace should go to you, at least it could be worn by someone as kind as you. And my name can have one more moment in the sun, before it disappears in the world.

Sansa grabs it, in an examine kind of way.

Sansa: I'll wear it with pride Ser Dontos.

He pleased. He leaves her sight, probably going to get drunk.

She admires the necklace. A strong wind is being felt by her.

That same strong wind can be felt by many, Tyrion in his chambers, The Tyrells as their walking by outside hallways.

What is the wind blowing, three ships from Braavos. Even the flags give them away.

Sansa sees them coming. Who else could see these ships, the Tyrells, Jamie and Brienne from a distance away from the Godswood. Tyrion can see them coming from where Sansa was having uneaten dessert.

* * *

In the tower of the Hand. Tywin continues writing what gods know what, Tywin is about to seal one of them until Grand Maester Pycelle enters in a rush.

Pycelle: Lord Tywin. Ships are arriving.

Tywin: Ships arrive all the time.

Pycelle: These ships come from Braavos.

Tywin Lannister pauses, that definitely got his attention.

Tywin: Braavos?

Pycelle nods in agreement. Tywin drops the quill and rushes down to the dock.

Tywin: (To Pycelle) Gather the small council and have them join me at the docks. If ships from Braavos are coming here, someone from The Iron Bank might be on them as well.

Pycelle: Yes my Lord Hand.

* * *

On the ship, The Phoenix is shown changing into clothing, into a wealthy Essos clothing.

The Phoenix opens one of the chest and sees some of his gold, gold that he has earned from many hired jobs; mostly from Braavos.

Kalimar comes below deck.

Kalimar: Father, Captain says were almost ready to make port. Oh and you gotta see this place, especially the Red Keep.

Above deck, The Phoenix follows Kalimar. From on top of the deck The Phoenix looks at not the just the Red Keep, but all of Kingslanding.

Kalimar: Wow, I can see why she really wants to come here.

Phoenix: Remember Kalimar; never underestimate.

Kalimar looks on starboard and from the distance of the Godswood, he can see a pretty red hood girl, who happens to be Sansa Stark.

The three ships makes port on the docks of Kingslanding. Tywin and the Small Council (Cersei, Varys, Pycelle and Tyrion) have appear to greet the newcomers on board. This is definitely unexpected for all of them.

Even the Phoenix would laugh in silence on this.

The Three ships make port where the port side open and the gangway connects with the port side.


	14. The Phoenix has Landed

Chapter 14: The Phoenix has Landed

The Phoenix enters the gangway and begins walking down from it. There he sees the Small Council looking straight at him. Slowly he approaches them as if he observing them all. Only he doesn't seem to be showing them the Phoenix, but someone else.

Tywin looks at the ship and sees the sails of Braavos on them.

Tywin: You come from Braavos.

The Phoenix doesn't answer.

Tywin: You know when a lord asks you a question especially in their country it's best you answer.

Of course that doesn't seem to intimidate him.

Tyrion: Can we have your name Ser.

Phoenix: Wilhem… Merchant of Braavos. Well one of them.

Tywin: Are you here on behalf of the Iron Bank?

Phoenix: I do business with them, so thats make me aware that this country owes them money… but no I'm not here on their behalf.

Cersei: Then why are you here? We don;t welcome many foreigners here.

Phoenix: Who is this blonde woman speaking to me.

Grand Maester Pycelle feels offended by this man insults of the Queen Regent.

Pycelle: This is Cersei Lannister, Queen Regent of Westeros. Lord Tywin this man should apologize to the Queen, for his insolence.

Tywin: Pycelle. Shut up. (To Wilhem/The Phoenix) Excuse my daughter. However If your not here on behalf of the Iron Bank then perhaps we should know whats your business is here.

Phoenix: Fair enough. I always wanted to visit Westeros I guess. Maybe be a permanent resident here.

Tywin seems relieved that he not here for the Iron Bank. Same for the others.

Phoenix: Let me ask you's it's how you greet all people coming from Essos.

Tywin seems to hate him already. Tywin looks up at the ship and sees this man beautiful wife.

Tywin: Our apologies.

Tywin leaves, this seemed to be a waste of time. Some of the Small Council members leave, except for Varys who seems to have some feeling of him. The Phoenix/Wilhem stares right back at him. Varys leaves.

Phoenix: Lord Tywin!

Tywin pauses and turns around to fax Wilhem.

Phoenix: If you have a moment, perhaps we can talk. Business mostly, perhaps the crown debt to the Iron Bank. If you don't mind.

Tywin looks at the Small Council. Kalimar smiles.

Tywin slowly approaches The Phoenix/Wilhem.

Tywin: How many people have you come with?

Phoenix: Including me 34.

Tywin: Do you have papers proving your position and name.

Kalimar comes prepared and takes out the papers and hands them to his father, and his father hands them to Tywin. Tywin looks over them. Alto slowly walks down the walk way very confident. It is there he eyes Cersei Lannister the Queen Regent. He winks to her. Of course she is not interested.

Tywin: So you came here for a visit?

Phoenix: Yes, and I said possibly permanently. If my money is good here. In fact I hope I'm invited to the Royal Wedding; this event is talked about around the Essos.

Tywin glares at him.

Tywin: Perhaps we should find you and your people some chambers in the keep, and get you all settle in before we should talk business.

The Phoenix looks up at the Red Keep and admires the architecture.

Phoenix: Would do.

Tywin hands him back his papers.

Tywin: Welcome to Westeros.

The Phoenix smiles, not knowing if its devious or out of gladness.

Phoenix: Oh, it's good to finally be here, especially now.

* * *

The Phoenix and his family seem to be in a nice room with a view. They seem to be getting settled in as we know it. Falicia enjoys the smell of the success they just had.

Falicia: I think I'm starting to like this plan.

Phoenix: Don't like it yet, I just got us in. Now I have to know how smart our enemies are and we still got to learn who their allies and enemies are.

Kalimar looks around.

Kalimar: Where Alto?

Phoenix: Send him to go look around this place for us.

Kalimar: What if these people send spies on us.

Phoenix: The door is guarded by four of our men, and I'll catch them, spies here are probably just as easy as they are in Essos. Besides spies are the least of my concern, today I saw cunning people. I may be good at what I do, but these people ambition are a little different. Right now we give any suspicion about why were truly here; so be cautious around everyone and careful who to trust. For a country like this would expose and betray us for more power and and all the wealth if the opportunity presented itself. So be alert.

The Phoenix looks out at the sea.

Phoenix: Are the crew unloading our supplies and our fortune?

Kalimar: Yes.

Phoenix: Good, because were going to definitely need it, including the fortune.

A knock is heard on the door. The Phoenix gets in his Merchant character.

Phoenix: Enter.

Tyrion Lannister enters.

Tyrion: The Hand of the King is ready.

Phoenix: I'll be right out.

Tyrion closes the door. The Phoenix looks at a mirror.

Phoenix: It's game time.

The Phoenix goes towards the door.

* * *

The Phoenix and Tyrion Lannister walk in the halls of the Red Keep. They soon make it to the stairs to the Tower of the Hand.

Tyrion: Let me be the first to politely welcome you to Kingslanding.

Phoenix: Thank you (doesn't know his name.

Tyrion: My name Tyrion… Tyrion Lannister.

Phoenix: Wilhem. No last name. In fact you wouldn't know my family name.

Tyrion: Your accent you don't sound like your from Essos.

Phoenix: (Jokingly) You got me.

The Phoenix looks around admiring more of the architecture of this castle.

Phoenix: I came from a country more far away. I went to Essos to make a fortune… succeeded. I have to say for an imp you seem to be very smart.

Tyrion: The mind can be used as a much better weapon.

Phoenix: I agree, for I believe the mind is better than the sword. Or you can combine both and you have a much more dangerous person.

Tyrion: And also my name protects me for I am a Lannister. And Lord Tywin is my father. My reward for my deeds for saving this city is being made Master of Coin, marriage to a young girl who is heir to the North and wants nothing to do with me after my father had her mother and brother killed by their own banner man. I really shouldn't be telling you this.

Phoenix: It's alright. You saved this city.

Tyrion: Somewhat. Perhaps I'll tell you some time. Maybe your family can have dinner with me and my wife.

Phoenix: Sounds good.

Tyrion: It's the least I could do. I mean you said yourself by the docks ports that you plan to take residence in this country.

Phoenix: I did.

Tyrion: Perhaps during dinner we could discuss it.

Phoenix: You're very kind. Even with you kind, don't expect me to be your friend so easily. I'm not here for friendship. I'm here for opportunity.

They stop by the door to the entrance of the Hand chambers and office.

Tyrion: You don't trust us, thats good. Many people here will betray you in an instant.

The Phoenix laughs for he said that to Kalimar and Falicia before Tyrion arrived.

Tyrion opens the door and leads The Phoenix/Wilhem into the Hand chambers and office. Tywin has been waiting for him.

The Phoenix/Wilhem walks slowly, kind of like menacingly only he hides that part of his stride. Wilhem takes a seat with Tyrion following. Tywin goes to the table rom his desk and joins in, he already has papers and quill with him.

Phoenix: Before we begin. I'll like to thank for your hospitality.

Tywin: (Interrupts) You told me before you plan to take permanent residence in Westeros.

Phoenix: I said I might.

Tywin: But your stay here is extended.

Phoenix: Most likely.

Wilhem/The Phoenix pours a cup of water from the table. Take a small sip.

Tywin: Then as a guest here, I invite you to my grandson wedding. Your welcome to anything food, drinks and to know the people a little bit more.

Phoenix: The King Wedding, to the Tyrell girl.

Tywin: Yes.

Wilhem/The Phoenix takes another sip.

Phoenix: Hope you don't mind I bring a gift.

Wilhem: Gifts will be presented tomorrow. However your foreigners aren't allowed to be at the Kings table to present gifts, but you can present it if you like since of your relations for the Iron Bank and the city of Braavos itself.

Wilhem/The Phoenix, gives him a smile.

Phoenix: Oh I have a gift in mind, in fact you may like this one as well.

Tyrion: In that case I'm curious to see what you have for my Nephew

Phoenix: You'll see.

Tywin eyeballs him. In some way he not sure if he just being nice or if this guy is really up to something. Tyrion notices his father look of concern.

Phoenix: Now if my stay here is going to be long. I would like some books of your laws, family houses, and I would like to be told of what lands and countries are with.

Tywin: I can have Grand Maester Pycelle give you all the books you need. I think it's good that you want to learn our ways and this country history and houses of both new and old.

Phoenix: That good. Now if I'm not needed right now, I would like to check the ships and how there being unloaded with our clothing, money and other items.

Tywin has nothing else to say. Wilhem/The Phoenix leaves. Tyrion waits for the door to close.

Tyrion: So what do you think of him.

Tywin: Even if we found something out about him. By the look at how he is, he doesn't seem to care if we know or not. However he came three ships, thirty men; thirty men would only need one ship, and yet he came with three. He has lot of money. I think he the answer to our financial problem besides the Tyrells, the only difference between him and them is that I don't think he not here for overrule no one, just to gain more wealth and land. We offer him a castle and title, and he gives us money as a part of tax.

Tyrion: And what castle do you suggest we give him. Winterfell is in the hands of Roose Bolton, We can't possibly offer him Harrenhal; it's a ruin and Baelish is the Lord of Harrenhal. So whats left?

Tywin seems to know to offer their new guest.

Tywin: Dreadfort. We can offer him Dreadfort. Roose Bolton is doing well by regaining the North from the Ironborn. It won't be long until Bolton decides to rebuild Winterfell and become Warden of the North, until your heir is produced from the Stark girl. Besides maybe Bolton will kill him for us, that way he gets blamed and we don't. By the way how is the conceiving going by the way?

Tyrion: Still working on it. I don't think she won't let me touch her since someone (referring to his Father) took everything from her.

Tywin: Everything I do. Is for our Family Legacy. Remember Tyrion I'm building a Dynasty that can last for a thousand years that not even the Dragon girl from the East couldn't destroy it.

Tyrion: Be careful Father, there may be someone that can. Someone with a much more greater mind of Strategy than all of us even Varys, the Martells, the Tyrells, Roose Bolton even You and Me.

Tywin smirks.

Tywin: I said many times, I'll like to see that person try. Even if it costs us our allies.

Tyrion: Including their armies?

Tywin: As long as their armies make that enemy suffer heavy casualties.

Tyrion: Well I better get back, I invited Wilhem and his family for supper with Me and Sansa. Maybe I can see what he up to. Because I don't think he hear for wealth, for he made enough of it in Essos.

Tywin: Maybe he is here for wealth; possibly for more wealth. Some man are never satisfied for what they make even if it is a lot.

Tyrion: Should I tell him of what castle you intend to offer him?

Tywin: No. I'll tell him personally after the Royal Wedding.

* * *

In the chambers of Tyrion Lannister, food is being prepared, with plates and silverware on the table. Tyrion pours wine in his cup.

Shae is shown being one of the hand maidens preparing the table. Tyrion noticing her smile.

Tyrion: You look happy.

Shae: Well it's not everyday that this country gets many foreigners from Essos.

Tyrion shrugs on that.

Sansa enters with a smile on her face, I guess that encounter with Ser Dontos helped a bit and the necklace she gave her helped as well. She sits down waiting for supper.

Tyrion: You look better.

Sansa: Not quite, but I say the rest of the day helped. I saw some ships coming in today.

Tyrion: Your correct. They came from Braavos, carrying a wealthy family in them and there items. They want to live here in this country.

Sansa: This seems to big of a feast for the both of us.

Tyrion: I invited our guest to dine with us for the night.

A knock is heard on the door.

Tyrion: That's them.

Bronn enters with the guests, Wilhem/The Phoenix, Falicia, Kalimar and Alto. Alto doesn't exactly sit down.

Tyrion: Welcome Wilhem.

Phoenix: Thank you for having us.

Wilhem/The Phoenix introduces his wife and son to Tyrion.

Tyrion: Nice to meet you's. Please this is Sansa my wife.

Kalimar recognizes her from when he was sailing by. Sansa greets them all, including Kalimar.

Kalimar: It's lovely to meet you Lady Stark.

Kalimar looks at her as if she was the beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Sansa: Like wise.

Wilhem/The Phoenix notices Kalimar look he giving her.

Phoenix: Shall we feast. Alto you can take watch with…

Bronn: Bronn.

Alto nods and waits outside with Bronn. Shae stands there with the other hand maiden waiting to serve the guests.

Tyrion: Please enjoy the food here.

Wilhem/The Phoenix and his family fix their plates.

Tyrion: Can I offer you's any wine?

Phoenix: Were good, water would do.

Tyrion: Turn down wine?

Shae comes and pours their cups with water.

Sansa doesn't seem to be eating. Kalimar notices that of her.

Kalimar: You alright my lady.

Sansa nods.

Kalimar: Your not eating nothing.

Sansa: I'm just not hungry.

Wilhem/The Phoenix seems to notice something in her. He can seem to notice her sadness in her.

Phoenix: Why won't the two of you tell me a little about yourselves. Starting with you Tyrion.

Tyrion: Well my father you met. I have a brother name Jamie, and a sister who you saw when you got off the boat this afternoon. Cersei Lannister.

Phoenix: The Queen.

Tyrion: Queen Regent. In a few days my nephew bride Margaery Tyrell will be the new queen of Westeros. Better her then Sansa.

Phoenix: Whys that?

Looks at Sansa for an answer. She doesn't want to be reminded or even talk about it at all.

Tyrion: She was engaged to Joffrey. The moment Joffrey became king, he decapitated her father head, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, former Warden of the North. After he killed her father, Joffrey made her life hell, of course when she was free of him, my father forced me to marry her and he also had her Brother and Mother killed by their own banner man.

Falicia shows doe sympathy for her. She places her hand on her hand. Wilhem/The Phoenix looks at Sansa.

Phoenix: Thats awful.

He seems to be glad to know all of this, only he hiding his smile.

Phoenix: So what does that make her?

Tyrion: The heir to Winterfell. Thats why my father had me married to her. So I can give her a Lannister baby; which will inherent all of the North. My father only ambition was to have the North under Lannister control; He obviously doesn't care of others happiness, only about making a Family Dynasty that will last forever.

Phoenix: All of it for Power. Well any man that fights for power eventually falls, rather if its arrogance or pride. Your father is both. You however I had all figure out since the moment I met you. A drunken imp who whores around and is cleverly smart.

Tyrion: Your right on the cleverly smart and the drunk part as well. However I have stop whoring.

Phoenix: Who running the North now since were on the subject?

Tyrion: Lord Roose Bolton of The Dreadfort. He was the one betrayed Robb Stark and his men along with House Frey. Robb Stark remaining force are still out there but now I'm pretty sure they all went home to their families and farms.

Phoenix: Well I'm glad to know this. Rumor has it that the North is the largest land in all of the seven kingdoms.

Sansa: It is. I miss it. I would give anything to go home again.

Kalimar: (Comforting) You will. I just know you will.

* * *

It has been long time now. Alto and Bronn sit at different ends of the door.

Alto: Your a sellsword.

Bronn: I am. I'm a knight as well.

Alto: How did you come by that?

Bronn: Killed the right people I guess. What do you do for your Lord?

Alto: Not my Lord. More of a friend. Killing mostly. You see, I got on this position also by killing the right people… and I spy for him.

Bronn: You have some balls telling me this.

Alto: I know. You wanna find out who the better killer is.

Bronn: Trust me, I'm not going to tell no one. Most of the people in here are not worth telling to.

Alto: Does this place have good brothels?

Bronn: It does.

Alto: Good. I would love to spend the night with some beautiful ladies.

The door opens Wilhem/The Phoenix, Falicia and Kalimar exit. Wilhem/The Phoenix shakes Tyrion hand.

Phoenix: Thank you for having us.

Tyrion: Your welcome It was one of the things I could have done for you. See you's tomorrow.

Alto follows them back to the chambers.

* * *

Wilhem/The Phoenix is scanning through the books that were left there for him to read. He begins writing down names and deeds of theses houses. Also looking at the map of Westeros for the houses locations.

Phoenix: (to himself) House Baratheon… House Stark… House Tyrell… House Lannister… House Greyjoy… House Frey… House Bolton… House Tully… House Martell.

Alto interrupts, he too has paper… written paper.

Alto: I have Information.

Alto places the paper by Wilhem/The Phoenix.

Phoenix: What information?

Alto: My men… they asked pretty much intimated every hand maidens, whores many and the Lannisters have spies, and so do the Tyrells… but most of these spies come from a man that is not this man called The Spider or Varys.

Phoenix: Then who?

Alto: Petyr Baelish. Of House Baelish, lord of Harrenhal and engaged to Lysa Arryn, Lady of the Vale.

Phoenix: What did you find out about him from his spies.

Alto: Not much yet. Only that he was Master of Coin before the Imp. Master of Coin to Robert Baratheon and Joffrey Baratheon. I saw that blonde hair boy King in the halls, my god he is a little bastard.

Phoenix: You said Master of Coin?

Alto: I did.

Phoenix: Robert Baratheon was king of Westeros 21 years ago if my math serves me right. And the crown has been in depth with the Iron Bank for about a year, of course the crown wouldn't worry about paying it back in a year to two, so this man was probably the Master of Coin then I assume.

Alto: He was.

Phoenix: Being a Master of Coin may look like a lousy position but it has advantages. The Iron Bank told me one time that The Master of Coin is consider the richest man in Westeros because that man is in charge of all the Crown treasury… You said he became a Lord of a Castle right… Harrenhal.

Alto: Haven't even met the man and yet you make assumptions.

Phoenix: Any man in charge of managing all that money and gaining money, probably would use it to start trouble… and some men can use the trouble for advantage to gain power.

Alto: That's an incredible theory. Who taught you that?

Phoenix: It's not a theory when I saw it done before.

Alto: By who?

Phoenix: A man who I considered a mentor, a man I knew when I was very young, no more than ten.

Alto realizes he asking about his past.

Alto: I'll see what I can find out more about this Baelish. Starting with the Brothel. Many told me that the brothel in this city is his establishment. I'll fuck some girls as well to not break my cover or ours.

Alto is about to leave.

Phoenix: Before you do, we have to organize something. Something for the wedding.

Alto: A gift.

Phoenix: Not just that. Causing trouble to use as our advantage to gain something. The only thing is no one will never it was us.

Alto: And what is this plan, my Friend?

Phoenix: I'll tell you tomorrow. It needs to be developed a little more.

Alto nods in agreement. He then leaves Wilhem/The Phoenix to his business. While continuing writing Falicia gets out of bed and stands next to her husband.

Falicia: I can't sleep. I overheard.

Phoenix: It's ok.

She sits on his lap.

Falicia: You'll make it. You never been defeated in a battle both in the field and the mind.

Phoenix: True, I have every intention of winning, but if I'm going to win I want it to be difficult… that way so history can remember that The Phoenix challenge but sill won the fight.

Falicia stays by her husband.

Phoenix: You should go to bed, we have a long morning tomorrow. I'll join you in a moment.

Falicia is about to head back to bed, until the Wilhem/The Phoenix calls her.

Phoenix: Did you see the way our son was looking at the Stark girl at dinner tonight.

Falicia turns and glances.

Falicia: I did.

Phoenix: Kalimar has been with women before, but he never loved them. Perhaps this could be the one for him. Perhaps she can be the key to our mission.

Falicia: I just want to see him happy. We never had a steady home ever since I married you; I don't regret that day. Braavos, Volantis, Tyrosh, Lys, Lorath, Qarth. I followed you everywhere and I always will. And your son will always follow you as well. Perhaps coming here will be a great opportunity for him to have a home, wife, children, land and title. He deserves that.

Phoenix: Yes he does, but it can't be me to give it. In this country, only the king can; and once when we get Daenerys on the Throne, the rewards will be great mostly for him. For I have no use for power, but with Kalimar; he has intelligence, cunning, strategy and great mind to run land and govern people.

Falicia looks away, not out of hate for her husband for she knows he means well but out of fear that what if he fails in his task. He seems to know what she thinking or feeling.

Phoenix: I promise you I will not fail, for I never had in any place. But this doesn't make me arrogant and egoistical but aware. I know I'm in a country with dangerous people. These dangerous people are like hunters. The best hunters in Westeros, they hunt for wealth, land, titles. I on the other hand do not hunt for any of those; for I hunt for pleasure. But who more dangerous Falicia; the man who fights for power or the man who fights for pleasure? Perhaps will find out the question years from now.

Falicia can see the ambition in his eyes, and he will kill anyone who stands in the way of it. Can he be more dangerous than Petyr Baelish "Littlefinger."


	15. The Phoenix gift to the King

Chapter 15: The Phoenix Gift to the King

Everything is all prepared for the Wedding of King Joffrey Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell. Entertainers from Essos have arrived, some of them are from Westeros.

Breakfast is being prepared for the King and his guest.

In the Phoenix room, Wilhem/The Phoenix has a chest a very big chest brought to him. Kalimar trying on some clothes for the wedding today. He looks nice, same for Falicia and the Phoenix himself.

Kalimar: What's in the chest?

Phoenix: A gift for the King.

Kalimar: You think it will get you his trust.

Phoenix: Not really, it will get his mother and Grandfather suspicion. Hopefully though they will still be grateful on what I'm offering him.

Wilhem/The Phoenix puts on a coat type of clothing for his clothing, it is the color of purple.

Phoenix: How do I look?

Falicia: Handsome as always.

Phoenix: You look lovely as always though.

Falicia: Bought it in Braavos before we left.

Kalimar: Are we attending the breakfast today.

Phoenix: It's the only time we can give the King the gift.

Alto enters with four men from his group.

Phoenix: Alto have your men grab this chest and take it for the breakfast this morning. We will present it as a gift for the King.

Alto signals for them to grab the chest, there pretty strong men but not big. It takes four strong men to lift a large chest. They leave the room with Alto and the chest.

Phoenix: Lets go everyone. First stage of the plan will is in motion. If the plan works then good; I have no intention of being challenge yet until we can my army here.

* * *

King Joffrey Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell with the Queen Cersei, Tywin Lannister, Tyrion and Sansa sit with them. Tyrion presents his gift to Joffrey "Lives of Four Kings." And after Tywin presents his gift to his grandson; A Valyrian steel sword one of the two swords that was forged the Valyrian Steel sword called "Ice." Of course Joffrey admires it and slices his uncle gift with it. Wilhem/The Phoenix watches with disgust, he looks at Alto with agreement.

Phoenix: Your right he is a little bastard.

Tywin sees Wilhem/The Phoenix waiting to give his gift to the King.

Tywin: Your grace, someone from Braavos has sailed for the wedding. He told me personally he has a gift to present to you.

Joffrey amused.

Joffrey: Well bring him forward.

Tywin nods to Wilhem/The Phoenix. In his Wilhem character he walks up acting like an untouchable rich man from the East, even though he is rich.

Phoenix: You Grace. Allow me to introduce myself Wilhem of Braavos.

Joffrey: Spare me the name. What the gift you have for me.

Wilhem/The Phoenix feels insulted he looks like he wants to kill Joffrey himself personally. He gestures to Alto to have the men bring the chest. The King is curious to know what is inside it.

Phoenix: This gift is not only to your Grace, but to the Kingdom. A Kingdom that the king rules, and that the Hand advises.

Alto opens the chest; not only revealing to the King, but to Tywin and Cersei Lannister whats in the chest is gold. Joffrey is amazed by all the gold that is in the chest.

Joffrey: How much is in that?

Phoenix: 20,000,000 Gold Dragons your Grace. Enough to pay off depths; depths like the Iron Bank.

Tywin stands up, that is some gift. He goes over to inspect it.

Tywin: We can't afford to take this.

Phoenix: It's not a loan, its a gift. Gifts are free. No payment.

Tywin continues looking at the gold.

Tywin: Tyrion. Have my men take this to the treasury, and we figure out the interest for the 10,000,000 we owe. And whats left we can keep.

Joffrey: Talk about the crown Depth later, today is my Wedding Day and I want to enjoy it without talking about our troubles.

Joffrey stands up to greet Wilhem/The Phoenix more like give him his gratitude.

Joffrey: Thank you Wilhem from Braavos. You are welcome to stay for the Wedding and all drinks and food your welcome to help yourself.

Tywin: Perhaps we should offer the man more than an invite your Grace.

Joffrey: Like what, he said the gold is a gift.

Tywin: True, but it came from his own treasury not the Iron Bank. (looks at Wilhem/The Phoenix) After the wedding I have something to offer you.

Phoenix: Very well.


	16. Littlefinger Brothel

Chapter 16: Littlefinger Brothel

Wilhem/The Phoenix and Alto walk on the trails; heading for the direction to the Great Sept of Baelor.

Phoenix: How much time do we have until the Wedding.

Alto: An hour why?

Wilhem/The Phoenix looks around see if anyone is looking or listening; but everyone is passing by. He takes Alto with him someplace private.

Phoenix: Pass this on to you men.

He whispers in Alto ear, unknown of his plan.

Alto: Are you sure?

Phoenix: Yes, it will gain the council full trust in me… Their king will have no choice but to reward me greatly.

Alto: And how is killing him going to do that.

Phoenix: Because…

He whispers again. Alto begins smiling, it must be a great idea, so great it might work.

Alto: I'll go tell the men.

Phoenix: Where are most of them?

Alto: I have an idea.

* * *

Littlefinger Brothel is filled with customers, Olyvar Littlefinger spy and male prostitute is running the place while Baelish is gone. He seems to be checking in on men with the women who work there. Olyvar sees two men enter, Wilhem/The Phoenix and Alto.

Olyvar: Hello gentlemen. How can I be your service.

Alto: Yes you can. I need you 20 men that came here. Did you had any in that number today?

Olyvar: Yes we did. Some required rooms and the rest decided just to share one, with a lot of girls. Surprisingly they had enough money to pay for their services.

Wilhem/The Phoenix gives the man a small sack of diamonds.

Phoenix: I need you to tell me some other things while were here.

Olyvar: Yes sir.

Alto goes to fetch the men. Wilhem/The Phoenix sits down and waits for Olyvar to join him. Olyvar sits down and pours wine offers the Phoenix some but refuses, he then takes water instead.

Phoenix: The diamonds are payment.

Olyvar: Payment for what? I didn't do nothing for you and your men payed for the pleasures.

Phoenix: Thats not what there for. You know how much gold these diamonds can get you. Enough to live comfortably for the rest of you life. There only thing I require of you and if you give me what I want then the diamonds are yours.

Olyvar looks at the sack, that is a tempting offer. The Phoenix seems to know he going to take it.

Olyvar: What do you require?

Phoenix: Information.

Olyvar: Information on what.

Phoenix: Your master, or your employer; Lord Petyr Baelish.

Olyvar: All I know is that this is his brothel, he very manipulative but as long as he pays me I don't really care. He very cautious on who he tells his plans to, because he never told me his.

Phoenix: Smart. So you don't know nothing, at least nothing that has no use for me.

Olyvar: There is one thing, he paid me to try to seduce Ser loras Tyrell. He seem to wanted to know what his family had plan by request of the Queen.

Phoenix: Loras Tyrell, he into men.

Olyvar: Yes.

Phoenix: And let me guess you found something out.

Olyvar: I don't know if I should be telling you anymore, if Lord Baelish finds out… who knows what he'll do to me.

Phoenix: Trust me, I'm good at catching spies no worry.

Olyvar: The Tyrells were planning on marrying Loras Tyrell to Sansa Stark. I guess because she the key to the North. Anyways he seemed to be very please to know. I mean if any of the women he ver talk toy it was the girl Sansa Stark.

Phoenix: The Queen asked it of him. Cersei Lannister.

Olyvar: Yes. When Littlefinger told the Queen Cersei, she told her father Lord Tywin of the Tyrell plot for more power, he had his son Tyrion Lannister marry Sansa Stark. It turns out they both didn't want the marriage.

Alto comes back with the rest of the men. The Phoenix stands up.

Phoenix: Thank you.

He leaves with Alto and the rest of Alto men. Leaving Olyvar worried on what were this man intentions of knowing of Baelish.


	17. The Royal Wedding

Chapter 17: The Royal Wedding

In the Great Sept of Baelor where many people are standing. Margaery Tyrell is being walk to Joffrey by her Father Mace Tyrell. With Olenna Tyrell and Loras witnessing, and with Tywin, Cersei, Tommen (The King little brother), Tyrion, Sansa and Oberyn Martell behind them. Wilhem/The Phoenix is also watching with Falicia and Kalimar. Kalimar however keeps eyeing Sansa. Sansa turns her head to the right and notices Kalimar looking at her and smiling at her. Sansa smiles right back.

Joffrey and Margaery say their vows and they're wed in front of all the witnesses.

Sansa: (To Tyrion) We got a new Queen.

Tyrion: Better her than you.

Wilhem/The Phoenix isn't really looking at the wedding per say but the people in it. He scopes Oberyn Martell, Olenna Tyrell and Varys. He seems like he going to figure out their motives and what they're capable of.

* * *

At the Wedding party where are the festivities are happening. Wilhem/The Phoenix stands next to Alto.

Alto: Everything is prepared.

Phoenix: Good.

Alto: We have to wait when the King is at least standing, doing it with his guards nearby will be more difficult. If one of our men gets captured they will interrogate him for info.

Phoenix: Trust me they won't get captured. Because you know what will happen next when they get close to the king.

Alto: Yes.

Phoenix: And they're okay with it.

Alto: Oh yeah, I trained them to be prepared for Death.

Phoenix: Alright go enjoy yourself, until it time I'l live you the signal.

Grand Maester Pycelle comes forward to Wilhem/The Phoenix.

Pycelle: Pardon me Ser. But I like to be the one and thank you for the gift you have given to the King.

Phoenix: Your welcome… Grand…

Pycelle: Maester… Pycelle.

Phoenix: Grand Maester Pycelle. It was all I could do. Besides I had to much money, might as well give it to people that would have better use to it than I.

He seems to notice Pycelle way of walking.

Phoenix: May I ask. How long were you able to walk like that?

Pycelle: I started walking like this since I gotten old.

Phoenix: You seem to be nervous a bit. You wouldn't happen to be lying now would you Pycelle.

Pycelle: No sir I wouldn't.

Varys joins in hearing this all. Only he seems to not be interrupting.

Phoenix: Good, because where I come from there are men that know how to spot liars even good ones.

Pycelle looks a little more nervous. Mostly by the suspicion.

Pycelle: I'm going to get back to the party.

Phoenix: You should.

It's like the Phoenix is showing himself a bit at the Wedding.

Varys gets closer.

Varys: I have to say that was pretty impressive. Especially for a man from Essos.

Phoenix: Thank you. Allow me to introduce myself… I am Wilhem.

Varys: I remember your name. I am Varys.

Phoenix: I heard of you. People call you the Spider. How did you come by such a title?

Varys: I have spies everywhere. I like to call them my little birds.

Phoenix: Did you say everywhere?

Varys: Here in Westeros and Essos.

Alto smirks.

Phoenix: Varys allow me to also introduce my right hand man and good friend Alto.

Varys: A pleasure.

Alto scans Lord Varys.

Alto: My Lord.

Varys: I am not a Lord. I am a Eunuch, for it would be impossible for me to even be a lord if I can't reproduce any heirs.

Alto: Anyone can make children but it takes great people to raise one.

Varys: (To the Wilhem) May I say that was a thoughtful gift you gave. 20,000,000 Gold Dragons. How did you come by that much money?

Phoenix: Well I could tell you, but with a man as so much spies as you. I guess you can figure it out on your own I guess.

Varys: Thats fair.

Varys leaves.

Phoenix: (To Varys) By the way, do you also come from Essos?

Varys: I do.

Phoenix: Well you did very well by changing your accent.

Varys: If you been in Westeros this long you would lose your old accent.

Varys finally leaves to return to his seat.

Phoenix: (To Alto) There a second challenging opponent. A spymaster/Eunuch.

* * *

Kalimar watches over Sansa in the distance from the tables. He sees Olenna Tyrell approaching her; he keeps admiring her beauty until he notices something. He sees the Queen of Thorns herself touch Sansa new necklace, the same one Ser Dontos gave her. He also catches her pulling a gem off knowing that is not an accident. Kalimar slowly leaves to go to his father, until he bumps into Jamie Lannister.

Kalimar: I apologize Ser.

Jamie: Hey wait aren't you the son of the merchant that came here yesterday.

Kalimar: I am.

Jamie: Jamie Lannister Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. I know your father name but I don't now yours.

Kalimar: Kalimar.

Jamie: Welcome to Westeros.

Kalimar: Thank you.

Kalimar looks back at Sansa then Olenna Tyrell and notices her putting the gem in a wine pitcher.

Kalimar: I ought to get back to my table.

Jamie: You shall instead of eyeing my brother wife.

Kalimar looks back.

Kalimar: I can eye whoever I want… Kingslayer.

Jamie: You should watch how to speak to me foreigner.

Kalimar: Or you do what fight me with your golden arm.

Jamie: If I still had my right hand, I could kill you in a second.

Kalimar: You know I've been said to be very skilled with a sword, if only you knew blood magic to regrew your hand and me and you can see who the better swordsman is. I have one advantage over you.

Jamie: And what is that?

Kalimar: Youth.

Kalimar hurries to his table. His father Wilhem/The Phoenix is back sitting there with Falicia with Alto keeping watch. Kalimar sits next to him.

Kalimar: Father.

He whispers in his ear.

Wilhem: Are you sure?

Kalimar: Positive, if someone wanted to sneak poison in; what better way than a gem in a necklace?

Phoenix: Shit.

Wilhem/The Phoenix thinks for a moment, until he sees The King standing, and making an announcement.

Joffrey: Lords and Ladies I give you the reenactment of the War of the Five Kings.

The lion mouth opens and out comes five imps dressed as Renly, Stannis, Balon, Robb and Joffrey. While the entertainment goes on, Wilhem/The Phoenix brainstorms something. He looks at his sword that is wrapped around his waist.

Phoenix: (To Kalimar) Do you have your sword?

Kalimar shows that it strapped around his waist.

Phoenix: Good.

Wilhem/The Phoenix goes to the Kings table.

Phoenix: Your Grace. If it will please you. Can me and my son perform a duel for you?

Tywin: I don't think that a good idea.

Joffrey: Silence Grandfather. It's my day and if our guest wants to perform a duel for us let them

Joffrey stands up.

Joffrey: Why not. Anything to keep the entertainment going.

Phoenix: Thank you. Can you give me and my son a moment.

Joffrey shrugs for him to go on.

Wilhem/The Phoenix walks to his son, he maybe looking at his son but he really talking to Alto.

Phoenix: Alright, now when the king is out in the open, thats when one of your men strike.

Alto understands.

Phoenix: Is one of them nearby.

Alto nods. Alto also gives Wilhem/The Phoenix his knife for a backup weapon and as a ruse. Kalimar is already in the open ready to duel. The Phoenix smiles to his wife in the seats. Ironically their table is next to Oberyn Martell table.

Wilhem/The Phoenix stands across from his son. Draws his Valyrian steel blade. Kalimar draws his and gets in a fighting stance. He winks and smiles towards Sansa Stark. She blushes a bit after.

The duel has begun. Wilhem/The Phoenix and Kalimar show some really amazing skill with their dueling. The king is amused, the Queen Regent Cersei looks a little suspicious of this act. Oberyn Martell looks fascinated by these two skill. Jamie watches as well and see Kalimar is not lying about his skill with a sword. It kind of reminds Jamie of how he was when he that young.

Alto sees a City Watch guard just recently entering and joining the lines. The City Watch guard looks at Alto; it is one of Kalimar men. He shakes his head in a not yet way.

During the duel, Kalimar has the youth advantage, but Wilhem/The Phoenix has a experience on his side.

Sansa smiles by Kalimar performance with the duel.

Joffrey stands up and goes in front of the table to get a better view of the duel that this happening.

While dueling, their faces are close to each other.

Kalimar: It's the old lady, standing by the Bride side.

Wilhem/The Phoenix takes a quick glance and notices her face she seems anxious in some way.

Joffrey keeps looking on.

Joffrey: Well come on finish it up.

They continue dueling. Alto notices the King is up in front of the table, he signals his man with tapping his fork three times. The disguised assassin quietly pulls out a dagger and slowly walks towards the king. As if Wilhem/The Phoenix and Kalimar don't realize; until Alto nods to Kalimar.

Kalimar: (whispering to his Father) Assassin in move.

Kalimar and Wilhem/The Phoenix take the duel more closely to the king. The assassin gets more close, and just when he is about to strike.

Phoenix: Your Grace.

Wilhem/The Phoenix pushes King Joffrey down; knocking over the wine glass pitcher that holds the poison and his cup also with the poison wine it it as well and stabs the Assassin with his blade. Its not difficult to see to the Hand and many others on the tables next to the King that this guard was going to kill King Joffrey. Everyone in the wedding is in shock, except for Falicia, Kalimar and Alto; especially Wilhem/The Phoenix.

Tywin: Guards get the King to safety.

Jamie Lannister and other Kingsguard members take the King away; away from the scene.

Wilhem/The Phoenix looks up and sees Olenna Tyrell who looks defeated; he gives a "I don't think so finger move."

Ser Dontos looks with disbelief, that the King is still alive. He runs out of the party, Alto can see him leaving; he begins to quietly follow Dontos.

* * *

Wilhem/The Phoenix sits in the office of the Hand once more. Tywin walks towards his desk and begins sitting down.

Tywin: First you give 20,000,000 Golden Dragons and then you save my grandson from being killed, either you must be smart or you just have a lot of luck.

Phoenix: Maybe I'm both.

Tywin: Maybe. The king is very grateful, as am I and so is his mother. You said you once came here for land and castle. I guess giving 20,000,000 Golden Dragons to the crown would of done well, but I'm going to offer you more than a castle and land. I'm looking for advisors on the small council, there is a seat open for you. It's your if you want it.

Phoenix: That's a good offer, Lord Hand. But I think I'll just stick with Land and Castle, whichever one you have to offer well be fine. I heard the North is pretty cold this time. Never been nowhere cold before.

Tywin: As a matter of fact there is a castle available. Have you ever heard of The Dreadfort.

Phoenix: During my time here I've been studying the map of Westeros. All directions North, East, South… and West. Yes I'm familiar with Dreadfort.

Tywin: Roose Bolton has been made Warden of the North by me. It won't be long until he goes to Winterfell after he done with destroying the Ironborn that invaded when Robb Stark went to war with the entirely of the Northern Army. Who will run Dreadfort while he in Winterfell. So I figured a man of your Wealth would make an interesting tax payer for the Crown, and maybe with your wealth you can help Bolton destroy the Ironborn.

Wilhem/The Phoenix pours a drink, not water or wine but something different.

Phoenix: I'll take it. If I am to go with my family and employers. Then I take Sansa Stark with me, for she is from the North. If it makes you feel better I can take your son Tyrion with as well.

Tywin: No. Sansa stays here and Tyrion is the master of coin for he must stay here to take care of the crowns finances.

Phoenix: The crown finances were taken care of the moment I gave you 20,000,000 Gold Dragons. Gold that can help you repay the Iron Bank keep the Throne from borrowing any money for the time being. I saved the King life he owes me and so do you. Tyrion can manage the finances at Dreadfort and where he goes, his wife must follow. Besides perhaps they can try conceiving while there. Now do we have a deal Lord Hand.

Tywin doesn't like it, but he knows he has a point because he saved the King and the Crown form two dooms. This is hard for him to say.

The way they stare at each other is like a mind game battle between them.

Tywin: Take them then

Phoenix: Thank you. Will I be taking land or sea?

Tywin: Land, by taking the King Road.

* * *

By the Black Water Bay, where Alto has followed Dontos, he waits for him to return if he ever intends to return.

Alto singing to himself, he seems very patient on the count that he is a calculated assassin. He sees a row boat coming, he begins to hide and wait until Dontos is off the boat and back on land. Dontos gets off ship and the moment he passes Alto hiding spot; Alto places his dagger by Dontos throat.

Alto: Where did you go?

Dontos: Don't kill me.

Alto: I won't if you tell me where you went on that boat.

Dontos: There is a ship in the frog mist, the master of the ship has offered me 10,000 Gold Dragons if I brought Sansa Stark to him.

Alto: Who is this master and why?

Dontos: Lord Petyr Baelish and he wanted to bring her to the Vale, to be with her Aunt Lysa Aryan. Lady Regent of the Vale and widow wife of Jon Aryan.

Alto: Why didn't you?

Dontos: He told me King Joffrey was suppose to be poisoned. I told him he wasn't. He sent me back empty handed.

Alto: Come with me.

Dontos: Where you taking me?

Alto: To my master. You'll tell him all this.

* * *

Back at Wilhem/The Phoenix chambers, Kalimar brings two sacks of coins. He give them to his father and he gives them to Dontos.

Phoenix: 20,000 Gold Dragons. That doubled then what he offered. Also I'll be leaving for The Dreadfort tomorrow, perhaps you can spy for me.

Dontos is pleased with the Gold that he accepts his offer.

Dontos: Very well.

Phoenix: If he gets in contact with you again write me and tell me what he planning.

Dontos: But sir he won't tell me what his plan is.

Phoenix: Don't worry I'll find out. Even the smallest item or any person he requires I'll figure it out.

Wilhem/The Phoenix gestures for Alto to get Dontos out of here, and he does.

Phoenix: So the Tyrells were planning on killing Joffrey with the help of Lord Petyr Baelish.

Kalimar: I don't understand, if that happened then Margaery Tyrell wouldn't be queen.

Phoenix: Not quite, Joffrey has a young brother Tommen I believe. If Joffrey were to die from the poison you spotted then Tommen would be king instead. Perhaps I should had let that bastard died, that Tommen seems like a nice kid. Imagine how he would become if he was older.

Kalimar: Should I tell The Hand or The Queen.

Phoenix: Neither. I want him alive? I want to see what he'll do next, until I meet him I'll see if he worth keeping alive.

Kalimar: So whats next father?

Phoenix: We go to the North, Lord Tywin has given us The Dreadfort. Theres more, he allowed me to take his son Tyrion with, I can see in his eyes that Tywin hates him; so I guess my words didn't make him change his mind after all. If I bring Tyrion with he must bring Sansa with and if the books I read tell the truth then this is our chance to use Sansa to gain The North as ally. Of course one when we go to the Dreadfort we have to assemble the army and bring it here. And when they come then I'll think of something else.

Kalimar: Wow father, you know you usually always have a plan after you have your army come.

Phoenix: Perhaps Westeros is more challenging than I thought.

He smiles on that notion.


	18. The Young Phoenix and the Young She-Wolf

Chapter 18: The Young Phoenix and The Young She-Wolf

It is morning, and the Phoenix men are packing carts and wagons and preparing to head North.

Falicia is shown supervising especially the chest that contains the gold and other values and other mysterious items not revealed to us.

Wilhem/The Phoenix walks out with Tyrion.

Tyrion: Can I ask why you need me for this?

Phoenix: I need a guide someone who is smart to know the lands.

Tyrion: Why not just ask Roose Bolton, he was born in the North and is the Warden of The North as well.

Phoenix: I'm not trusting a man who turned on his own Lord and Bannerman. It's you I can trust, I know no one in the North. Sansa does and so do you.

Alto sneakily comes up from behind them.

Alto: Morning.

Phoenix: Where were you after last night.

Alto: Brothel. I payed for a night to a girl from Essos. She was astounding.

Alto gets on a horse.

Tyrion looks around.

Tyrion: Where's Sansa… and your son?

* * *

Sansa is at the Godswood praying some more. She gets interrupted by Kalimar presence.

Kalimar: Were ready to go.

Sansa: Can you give me a minute.

Kalimar slowly walks up and sits down next to her.

Kalimar: I could, but we don't really have a minute though my Lady.

Kalimar sees a doll. He grabs it and examines it. Sansa notices him looking at it. Which gets her to sit next to him and take it from her hands.

Kalimar: I'm sorry.

Sansa: It's okay.

Kalimar: Who gave it to you?

Sansa: My father. I never really appreciated it until after he was killed by Joffrey.

Kalimar: I'm also sorry for what happen to your family. It's terrible.

Sansa: Have you ever lost family members?

Kalimar: No, fortunately.

They sit there enjoying the sound of the sea.

Sansa: So your from Essos. Where from.

Kalimar: We never had a steady home in Essos, we always moved a lot because of my father business with many wealthy men.

Sansa: Never been to Essos.

Kalimar: You would love it… Except for the Slavery part for it's allowed down there. Although word has it when I was down there that Daenerys Targaryen conquered Slaver Bay and fretted all the slaves. Between me and you she seems very fitful to rule as The Queen of Westeros. Her claim is just as strong.

Sansa: Maybe one day I'll go. But now I'm just glad to be going home to the North.

Kalimar: How long has it been since you been home If you don't mind asking?

Sansa: Almost two years.

Kalimar looks at her necklace, the same one she was wearing at the wedding.

Kalimar: May I see that.

Sansa points to the necklace she wearing. She takes it off and gives it to him. Kalimar inspects it. Takes off one of the gems. She doesn't know why he did that.

Kalimar: Safe keeping.

Sansa: Go ahead keep one.

Kalimar puts the gem in a sack tied on his pants. He then stands up.

Kalimar: So are you ready to go my Lady.

Offers his hand, she takes his hand and walks to the carriages with him. Shae sees them coming towards her, only she seems to be glad that Sansa is smiling again. Shae follows behind.

* * *

In Margaery Tyrell room, her and her grandmother have tea and desserts. Only Olenna seems to be distraught on what happen.

Margery: Grandmother? Grandmother?

Olenna looks at her.

Olenna: Sorry what happen yesterday is still getting to me.

Margaery: Joffrey is fine. We haven't consummate our marriage yet but his grandfather Tywin will give him a few days until he calms down about the assassination attempt.

Olenna: It's not that. Personally, though the king wasn't suppose to live for their was a plot to kill him, but not by an assassin but by poison.

Margaery: You meant to kill the king, but why?

Olenna: Now now dear. You knew how he was, you couldn't possibly manipulate him entirely. It would of have been better off if he was dead and his younger brother was king, at least he could be controlled.

Margaery: I wouldn't have been the Queen.

Olenna: But you are. You got your wish.

Margaery: But that's not what bothers you that the King survived.

Olenna: No, and your learning; its that foreigner from the East. Wilhem I think his name is. He looked at me like he knew it was me who put poison in the wine.

Margaery: How could he know that?

Olenna: You don't get to be one of the most wealthiest men by selling something never sold before, you have to be cleaver and cunning even in business. Perhaps he knows how the Game works. And he knows how to play it, but not by our rules or anyone else's but by his own. And like many who play the Game of Thrones, he wants to win or die trying.

Olenna eats some sweets.

Margaery: Should we figure out what he wants?

Olenna: No, our new ally can do that, he seems really good finding out knowledgeable stuff about many people.


	19. The Phoenix and The Spider eye to eye

Chapter 19: The Phoenix and the Spider eye to eye

Wilhem/The Phoenix waits for his son to bring Sansa. Tyrion sits in the carriage waiting as well, joining him is Falicia. Wilhem/The Phoenix feeds his horse a carrot, its the same one that he had when he was in Meereen and brought it with him to Westeros.

Sansa and Kalimar return, Kalimar places her in the carriage.

Lord Varys "The Spider" heads over to Wilhem/The Phoenix.

Varys: Lord Wilhem, can I speak to you for a moment?

Phoenix: Sure.

Wilhem/The Phoenix follows Varys.

Phoenix: What is it?

Varys: First I came to wish you a safe journey. And I hope you got all the information you needed from the books you read.

Phoenix: I did.

Varys: I didn't need spies for this, but I know your trying to find some things out about Lord Petyr Baelish.

Phoenix: How would you know that?

Varys: I followed you to the Brothel yesterday and I had a talk with Olyvar and he told me what you asked.

Phoenix: You know I could kill you right now. Essos also has the best swordsmen that taught me some deadly arts.

Varys: I'm not here to stop you, I'm just hear to warn you about the man. Something that his spies couldn't tell you.

Phoenix: I'm listening.

Varys: Lord Petyr Baelish is the most dangerous man in Westeros. He is responsible for the war of the five kings when he betrayed Ned Stark. That was him. Why? Well he was always in love with Lord Eddard Stark wife Catelyn Stark, they've known each other since childhood.

Phoenix: So he does things for love?

Varys: No, he wants wealth, land, title and armies. He uses chaotic situations as opportunities to gain more power. Right now he required the first two now he needs the armies. He switches Allies if he sees an opportunity to gain more power.

Phoenix: And you know him personally.

Varys: I do.

Phoenix: But he hasn't told you this. No of course not, he wouldn't be dumb enough to tell no one his plans because one mistake can expose him.

Varys: How would you know that?

Phoenix: Because like him you can't trust nobody, even if someone comes to you as an ally, sometimes it's best to keep people in the dark of some things.

Varys: Will you help me defeat him.

Phoenix: Don't know I would like to keep him alive to see what he could do. I myself am a complicated man. Besides it depends how far he willing to go to gain that power.

Varys: He would see this country burn and become King of the Ashes.

Phoenix: I could. We'll see.

Varys: Well I wish you safe journey anyways and to warn you of Roose Bolton and his son Ramsay Snow.

Phoenix: Why are you helping me?

Varys: Everything I do is for the good of the realm, I see you and I think you can help me and Tyrion rid this country of all the evil. You seem to have the Strategic mind for it.

Phoenix: Thank you. But I work alone.

Varys: I assure you I'm not your enemy, if anything I can be your most reliable ally and friend.

Phoenix: We should see.

Wilhem/The Phoenix returns to his horse.

Varys: Hope we meet again.

Phoenix: We will. Someday.

Varys: I'm counting on it… The Phoenix.

Wilhem/The Phoenix pauses and turns to face Varys. He looks like he ready to kill him, but he just grabs Varys by the throat. Varys has that fear in his eyes, in fact probably telling him he knows who he is was probably a mistake. Varys was right to be afraid of him.

Phoenix: How did you know?

Varys: My spy before he was killed in Meereen days ago told me that you were sailing to Braavos, and I put that and your wealth together and I came to the conclusion.

Phoenix: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.

Varys: You can call me a liar, but I never exposed you… because like you I want whats best for the realm, and whats best for the realm is the Targaryen Dynasty restoration to the Iron Throne and rule of the Seven Kingdoms. When they ruled even under the Mad King rule Westeros was at peace; no civil wars and rebellions, until Robert Baratheon went to war with the Targaryen's. Your still alive because I didn't tell nobody.

The Phoenix looks in Varys eyes and he knows he not lying. He lets go of his throat. Fixes his cloak.

Phoenix: You found out about me, as much as I would love to kill you right now but then again I'm not in the Dungeons right now. So I have no choice but to trust you.

Varys: You can… let me help, I can make your mission for the Targaryen girl go by more faster.

Phoenix: It's best not to rush. You know who I am so far, but in time I will reveal myself to the rest. Just stay here and report to me of Tywin Lannister decisions and actions of what he plans to do to Daenerys Targaryen in Meereen.

Varys: You are a legend in Essos. As the Spymaster in Kingslanding and a Targaryen Loyalist I will gladly help you.

Phoenix: I'm afraid it's the other way around Lord Varys, it's you who needs my help.

Varys knows he is right, for his plan to regain the Targaryen's to power is not working well and the Phoenix is the key.

The Phoenix gets on his horse.

Phoenix: (To his company) Alright we head to the Dreadfort. (To Varys) Keep me updated, but if I sense one ounce of treachery from you… then you're dead and you'll never see it coming.

Varys has some fear in his eyes.

Varys: I won't betray you.

Phoenix: Just got to stay cautious though.

Varys: To show you that I won't… take this.

Varys takes out a folded paper. The Phoenix grabs it.

Phoenix: I'll look at it later.

Wilhem/The Phoenix rides off with his group, including Poddrick (Tyrion Squire).


	20. The Flayed Man at the Dreadfort

Chapter 20: The Flayed Man at the Dreadfort

Roose Bolton the new Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, ruler of The Dreadfort sits at his dinner table. Ramsay Snow comes rushing in with a message sent by a Raven.

Ramsay: Father you might want to read this. It is from Tywin Lannister.

Roose grabs it and reads it.

Roose: It says that Lord Tywin Lannister has given the Dreadfort to a foreigner from the East. His name is Wilhem from Braavos; he gave the King 20,000,000 Gold Dragons as a wedding gift and also saved the King from being assassinated. He must of gave him the Dreadfort as a reward.

Ramsay: You think we should do something about this.

Roose: No, we have Winterfell to rebuild so pretty much it's our new home. This Wilhem is on his way, he'll be here in a week or two. He also bringing Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister along.

Ramsay pauses on that.

Ramsay: I don't know if thats good, if the Northerners find out that she is here they'll rise up and retake the North in her name. And all the power that our house claimed will be for nothing.

Roose: She only fourteen, and those men are not going to follow a woman in battle. We have to focus on ridding the Ironborn out of the North. Perhaps this Wilhem can help us, mostly fund us if he wants.

Ramsay: How wealthy is this Wilhem?

Roose: Wealthy enough that helped the crown out of their depth with the Iron Bank.

Ramsay: Still I would stay cautious of him father. A foreigner to get title and lands this quickly is someone we should be suspicious of.

Roose: Maybe your right son, perhaps you should have Reek to help you by having him spying for you.

Ramsay: And if he's not who he says he is?

Roose: Then we tell Tywin Lannister and we'll flay the bastard.

Ramsay: Pleas allow me to do the honors.

Roose hands Ramsay a cup of wine.

Roose: How's it going with your plan to retake Moat Cailin. And I been told that when I was gone fixing up Winterfell, that the Ironborn invaded the Dreadfort.

Ramsay: It was Reek refusal for going with them is what gave me an idea for to retake moat Cailin. Have him portray himself and offer the Ironborn a deal, safe passage home just like what I did for the 20 Ironborn at Winterfell.

Roose: Good, get on it. While your there, I'll welcome our new guest and this castle new owner.

Ramsay takes a drink of the wine and heads out with half of the Bolton forces to go retake Moat Cailin.


	21. On the Kingsroad

Chapter 21: On the Kingsroad

Many days on the road, and few stops at Inns. Wilhem/The Phoenix takes out the folded paper that Varys gave him. This paper is shown to be a blueprint of The Redkeep. He begins browsing it, it shows something that he doesn't ant nobody to look at.

Kalimar rides up next to his father. Kalimar has a map of Westeros.

Kalimar: Were reaching a place called the Trident, Once when we past that we'll pass the Twins and then were on in the North. However I was just talking to Lord Tyrion and he says we might want to avoid Moat Cailin.

Phoenix: I know. Tywin Lannister told me that Moat Cailin is being hold by the Ironborn.

Kalimar: (Showing him more of the Map) The Dreadfort is close by a river, and that river leads to the Shivering Sea. Tyrosh and Pentos where the forces are. When we claim The Dreadfort we assemble?

Phoenix: Correct. But before I do, which it would be a week when they get there, we will know what the Boltons are capable of and their allies. Also we have to see which of the Northerners are still loyal to the Starks with them we can start a war, after that we'll see what happens.

A rider catches up, it is Brienne of Tarth who has come to escort them.

Phoenix: Can I help you?

Brienne: Jamie Lannister has sent me. He ask me to protect Sansa Stark on her journey back to the North.

Phoenix: And why would I allow you to join us.

Brienne: I once served her mother Catelyn Stark. Please allow me to protect her daughter from any harm.

Sansa peaks her head out of the carriage.

Kalimar: Perhaps we should Father.

The Phoenix observes her a bit, he going to go for it.

Phoenix: Welcome then.

Brienne goes towards the carriage.

Kalimar: Just like that.

Phoenix: She a woman of Honor. Its the honorable ones that don't always suspect unless they have a hunch. She not a threat.

They continue to ride along.


	22. The Spider and Mockingbird

Chapter 22: The Spider and Mockingbird

Back at Kingslanding where Varys eyes the Iron Throne with a sense of hope that maybe his plans can go through with the Phoenix help by using his plans to go with. Footsteps are heard behind him.

Varys: Welcome back old Friend.

Varys turns around and that person behind him is Petyre Baelish aka Littlefinger. He has come back from the Vale, although he has been back since the wedding.

Littlefinger: Varys. It's been months as I recall correct.

Varys: Funny my little birds haven't informed me you were back.

Littlefinger: Maybe I'm the only one who can avoid them.

Varys: (Thinking of the Phoenix) I doubt that.

Littlefinger: I heard someone tried to assassinate the King.

Varys: Yes, but he's safe. Thanks to a foreign visitor from the East. It's like he saw it coming, or he probably saw some other type death coming.

Littlefinger: He must be good then… too good.

Varys: He seems interested in you. Perhaps he knows the game just like us, and he finds you as an interesting and worthy opponent.

Littlefinger: Well then he should be cautious on who he digs up. Curiosity isn't a sin, but it does kill anyone who uses it. Look what happen to Eddard Stark when he was digging up stuff about Cersei Lannister.

Varys: I remember, I also remember you placing a knife at his throat when the city watch betrayed him. Perhaps this foreign visitor will place one on your throat.

Littlefinger: We shall see.

Varys: We shall… What brings you back here besides the news of the assassination attempt?

Littlefinger: Business with my new friends.

Varys: The Tyrells… so you went for the more predictable ones then.

Littlefinger: Stop acting like you know my plans. Because you don't just like how I don't know yours. Predictable, I never went for it for I'm still talking to you.

Baelish is about to head to the small council meeting until…

Varys: By the way our new player left for the North, with Tyrion Lannister… and Sansa Stark.

Baelish pauses after hearing that.

Littlefinger: Well at least she got out of Kingslanding.

Baelish seems now suspicious of this man from the East.


	23. The Twins

Chapter 23: The Twins

Days have pass, The Phoenix and his small group of men have stop in front of the Twins, home of House Frey. Soldiers meet The Phoenix in person. He give them papers.

Frey Soldier: This was written by Tywin Lannister?

Phoenix: Yes it was.

Frey Soldier: Do you require shelter for the night? My father would be glad to welcome an ally of Tywin Lannister into this home.

Phoenix: On the count that he is back by him.

Awkward silence, The Phoenix sees something in this soldier.

Phoenix: whats your name son.

The soldier removes his helmet.

Frey Soldier: Olyvar Frey.

Robb Stark former Squire and good friend.

* * *

In the home of Walder Frey, Walder Frey is sitting at his table feasting. Olyvar enters he seems to be disgusted and angry of his father; mostly because he had a hand in killing Robb Stark.

Olyvar: Father. Guest have arrive, thy come with this.

Olyvar hands his father the paper that the Phoenix showed to him.

Walder Frey: (Reading) This parchment gives safe passage to our visitors from the East. On their way to the Dreadfort for which they were given for their great gifts and help save the Kings life from an assassination attempt. I expect all my men and allies to show them great hospitality and generosity. Lord Tywin Lannister Hand of the King, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West.

He looks at his son.

Walder Frey: Find our guest some chambers they can stay for the night. And bring this man to me so I can meet him myself.

Olyvar: Father, Sansa Stark is here with Tyrion Lannister.

Walder Frey: The Stark girl is here. And why should I care.

Olyvar: (Sly) Because you had a hand in her brother and mother death.

Walder Frey: (Irritated) Bring them in.

Olyvar goes to bring them in. Walder Frey stares on disgust over his son hatred for him.

Walder Frey: (To Himself) Ungrateful little shit.

The door opens entirely and sees Wilhem/The Phoenix enters, with his wife Falicia, Kalimar, Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister. Walder Frey stands up and greets his guest. Even Wilhem/The Phoenix dislikes this man very easily and can see him not a very smart man.

Phoenix: Thank you for taking us in for the night.

Sansa scans the place and wonders to herself if this is the place where her mother and brother were killed.

Walder Frey: Chambers will be given to you.

Tyrion: Hopefully not dungeons.

Walder Frey: Keep with that and their might be one for you to stay in along with Edmure Tully.

Sansa eyeballs Frey, hearing that her Uncle is in the dungeons. A part of her would love to kill him right now. Kalimar seems to notice her facial expression, he grabs her hand; his way of telling comforting her through this.

Walder Frey: My guest should get comfortable in their room and join me for supper later. Perhaps my sons can show you around.

Phoenix: That would be nice. I expect the my men will be given food and water.

Walder Frey: Yes.

Phoenix: Good.

Walder Frey men escort them to their rooms. While they walk escort them, Walder Frey can't help eyeing Wilhem/The Phoenix wife Falicia. Alto notices that, pulls his dagger half way out, giving Frey some intimidation; so intimidated that he to scared to call his guards. Alto smiles and walks away.

Alto: Your next glance will be your last.


	24. The Red Viper in the Council

Chapter 24: The Red Viper in the Council

In a small council meeting where Oberyn Martell is now part of and where Petyr Baelish has return to attend. Varys, Pycelle, Mace Tyrell and Cersei have also attended.

Oberyn: Are these council meetings always going to be this early. You know that i'm part of this council, what am I master of? Coin? Ships?

Mace Tyrell: Lord Tywin and I agreed that I would be Master of Ships.

Tywin Lannister enters.

Tywin: Lets get started.

Tywin sits down.

Littlefinger: Lord Tywin.

Tywin: Glad for you to join us Lord Baelish. I suppose you and Lysa Arryn are wed.

Littlefinger: Not yet, we are engaged but we won't wed until I return to the Eyrie. Until then I'll temporary take my place as this Council Master of Coin. Acting Master of Coin.

Tywin: Very well. However I wouldn't worry about the crown finance since our visitor from the East has given the crown a lot of money, enough to repay the Iron Bank and possibly other places in Essos.

Littlefinger doesn't seem happy, but he does good to conceal it. Cersei and Varys can't even notice.

Littlefinger: That's good.

Tywin: Now, Varys what else have you heard about the Targaryen girl.

Varys: Nothing threatening my lord Tywin. Nothing at all.

Tywin: So that sellsword company hasn't return to her with second thoughts.

Varys: The Phoenix Company. No. In fact they left. He kind of split up his army in two. Don't know where his army is at and him especially. The Phoenix is said to have many tricks of blending in.

Tywin: Still the man refused her offer, perhaps he is afraid.

Pycelle: Here say.

Cersei: (To Varys) Why talk about a man who fights for gold. Men who fight only for gold have no loyalty.

Oberyn: Varys is right I heard about the Phoenix on my long visit to Essos he said to be the most feared and respected Sellsword Company Commander in Essos. He also said to be very skilled and intelligent in wars and politics.

Cersei: He across the Narrow Sea in Essos. Besides he refused her offer.

Varys: The Phoenix doesn't fight for gold. Not like any other Sellsword Companies.

Littlefinger looks amused.

Littlefinger: What does he fight for then?

Varys: Isn't that the mystery.

Tywin getting annoyed.

Tywin: On to other matters. What else have your spies reported to you.

Varys: It has been reported that the Hound was spotted on the Kingsroad, and that he killed several Lannister men.

Tywin: Did he say anything?

Varys: I believe the words "Fuck the King" were in order.

Pycelle: Disgraceful.

Tywin: How much would it cost for our men to go toe to toe with the Hound.

Varys: If we offer enough, they might.

Tywin: 1000 silver stags to however can kill the Hound.


	25. The Phoenix gains Allies

Chapter 25: The Phoenix gains Allies

Outside of the Castle of the Twins Olyvar is showing only Sansa Stark, Kalimar, Brienne of Tarth and Shae around the lands. They see a ruined Stark banner flag. Olyvar picks it up and folds it.

Olyvar Frey: (To Sansa) I'm sorry you had to see that my Lady.

Sansa: It's alright.

Olyvar Frey: Thank you… You should know I was the one who was against of what happen to your family. In fact I knew your brother very well.

Kalimar is listening in.

Sansa: Really? How?

Olyvar Frey: I was his squire after he made the deal with my father. I wanted to prove myself a knighthood. If somehow I could be the lord of the Twins I would figure out a way to help you reclaim the North, but we have at least 6000 men. It's not enough to help you gain the North.

Kalimar: Or if the Northerners saw her alive they would rally to her side.

Olyvar Frey: That works too. There are still other houses who didn't fight with your brother because they didn't trust his commanding skills. But I'm pretty sure they heard what happen to their lord and would gladly love to take revenge. Just waiting for the right time.

Kalimar: n opportunity will present itself.

Olyvar Frey: I'm sure.

Kalimar looks at Brienne of Tarth.

Kalimar: (To Brienne) Would you gladly take Lady Sansa back to her chambers. I would like a word alone with our friend.

Brienne: Of course.

Brienne escorts Sansa and Shae back to the chambers. Kalimar slowly approaches Olyvar in a friendly manner.

Kalimar: Would you do anything to right a wrong?

Olyvar Frey: Yes.

Kalimar can see he not lying.

Kalimar: Follow me.

* * *

In the chambers of Wilhem/The Phoenix, a conversation is taking place.

Phenix: So your willing to kill your own father.

Olyvar Frey: Not willing, but must kill him and my brothers. My father is old and if he dies House Frey will be in chaos.

Phoenix: And what is wrong with a little bit of Chaos? Where there Chaos, there is destruction and where Destruction lies there are people who will come and rebuild with Order. I've heard some men chaos as opportunity; I use it not for opportunity but as a way to rebuild bigger better and stronger.

Olyvar Frey: Please sir. I want to help avenge Robb Stark. He became a good friend who did not deserve to die like that. I just want to right the wrongs.

Kalimar can see inside Olyvar.

Kalimar: I say you tell him father.

Wilhem/The Phoenix looks at his son, he seems to agree.

Phoenix: Sit down.

Olyvar Frey sits down. Wilhem/The Phoenix pours two cups of water. He gives olyvar a cup.

Phoenix: I can help you with this.

Olyvar Frey: How?

Phoenix: We all have skills in something. You don't think mine is making money now do you. No, in the country of Essos I do something else that made me this money. Killing; I'm not a merchant from the East, I'm a sellsword from the East, but I don't kill alone for I have an army. An Army waiting for me to tell them to sail here.

Olyvar would want to leave but the Phoenix has gotten his curiosity.

Olyvar Frey: Who are you? And why are you here?

Phoenix: You wouldn't know the name that I was given… however I now know I can trust you. They call me the Phoenix.

Olyvar seems amazed.

Olyvar Frey: How many men do you have?

Phoenix: 20,000 men armed, disciplined, skilled and ready to fight. (Olyvar is about to ask another question but he seems to know) as soon as I get control of the Dreadfort, I will have my army sail North.

Olyvar Frey takes a drink of water.

Phoenix: Your father says he has a man name Edmure Tully. Who is he?

Olyvar Frey: He Sansa uncle, he is the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and Lord of Riverrun, where his uncle Brynden Tully who is known as the Blackfish is defending from the Lannisters.

Phoenix: Thank you Olyvar. I want you to wait… patiently. I will send you instructions on what to do. And once when you have those instructions memorized, burn them.

Olyvar Frey: Yes my lord.

Phoenix: Until then, keep Edmure Tully company. If he the Lord Paramount of the Trident then he can gather as many of the forces, to join mine.

Olyvar Frey: You still didn't tell me why you're here… in Westeros.

Phoenix: When I make you make Lord of the Twins, then I'll tell you what brings me here. I will tell you our plan.

Olyvar Frey: Our?

Phoenix: Another mystery I'll reveal to you in time. Right now If your father has Edmure Tully, sneak Sansa in to see him. He is after all one of the few family members she has left, she should have a chance to give him hope.

Olyvar Frey: It'll be done.

Phoenix: One more thing, don't tell any of your younger siblings of this. Who knows they might support your father rather than you.

Olyvar Frey: As long as I get the chance to see that old man head on a spike or his throat slit would give me great satisfaction. Whatever you ask I'll do, in Robb Stark name, In Sansa Stark name and for the River Lords and my home.

Phoenix: Go on.

Olyvar bows and leaves. The Phoenix takes out the map of Westeros.

Phoenix: (To his son) I taught you well son.

Kalimar: Thanks father.

Phoenix: Thats one military ally we made. Now we need to get the Stark girl on our side. We need her to gather the Northerners.

Kalimar: Many of them were wiped out here. Right at this castle.

Phoenix: That was just the forces he could gather, the north is the largest kingdom in Westeros. It has more men, and Robb Stark didn't have enough time to gather all of the banner men. You also told me that he said that the Northerners will follow any Stark, since when they heard what happen to their suppose King of the North. Sansa is still a Stark and if she shows herself to the Northerners, they will gather along with our army and Lord Frey men. But before we do, we must kill Roose Bolton and his men and Walder Frey. If any surrender, they are welcome to join. If Sansa joins our cause and agrees then we can help free her Uncle and he'll owe us big for that; so big that to repay it he must gather whats left of the armies of his banner men. With the North and the Riverlands allied with my army. We will strike any Lannister Soldier and force Tywin Lannister to make his move.

Kalimar: And that is?

Phoenix: For him to send everything he has.

Kalimar like this idea. He also has something to add.

Kalimar: Before we left Meereen. Ser Barristan Selmy told me of an ally that could help us with our Queen conquest. The Martells of Dorne.

Phoenix: I noticed. Both the houses will only side to the house that wins and so far everyone thinks Tywin Lannister will win, if we can wipe out... no wait not wipe out; decimate his army. Just picture how many houses will come to us.

Kalimar senses something else.

Kalimar: There is one more thing. The Tyrells is the second wealthiest family in Westeros and they have more men. I know this because I had a chat with Ser Loras Tyrell. He told me that The Reach can gather 80,000 men. If Tywin Lannister was to sent a majority of those men with his army, well I fear we will unleash a sleeping giant if we force the Tyrells hand.

Phoenix: Son, when I reveal to this country who I am. I don't think the Tyrells would want no part in this, however they seem very eager to marry Margaery Tyrell to Joffrey and have her become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. That family is smart, maybe not in the battle but politics yes.

The Phoenix has an epiphany.

Phoenix: Perhaps we should.

Kalimar is pleased.

Kalimar: I'm glad you ain't going to take any house lightly.

Phoenix: Never do.

Kalimar leaves.


	26. Feast in the Twins

Chapter 26: Feast in the Twins

The feast is being served. chicken, meat, fish, bread, fruit wine or water, anything.

Wilhem/The Phoenix sits right across Lord Frey. Sansa sits between Kalimar and Tyrion. Alto sits next to Falicia who is sitting next to Wilhem/The Phoenix.

Lord Frey demands more wine.

Olyvar Frey walks in and approaches his father.

Olyvar Frey: Father, if it would please Lady Stark. I would love to show her more of the Twins.

Lord Frey looks at Sansa. Waiting for her approval. She nods in agreement. She stands up, Kalimar following.

Kalimar: Permission to come.

Lord Frey looks at Wilhem/The Phoenix.

Wilhem: Alright with me.

Kalimar follows Sansa and Olyvar Frey; leaving the dining hall.

* * *

Edmure Tully sitting in a dungeon cell. Upset by the lost of his sister Catelyn Stark, and the death of his nephew and king Robb Stark.

The cell door opens, it is Olyvar Frey.

Olyvar Frey: Lord Tully... I bring you someone, she came all the way from Kingslanding.

Olyvar steps out of the way for Sansa to enter. Edmure is relieved and happy to see his niece.

Edmure: (To Sansa) You got big. Haven't seen you since you were very little.

Olyvar: I'm going to keep watch.

Before he exits he leaves a stool for Sansa to sit on. Kalimar enters and joins in the conversation with Sansa and Edmure. Olyvar closes the door. Kalimar seems to be worried that Olyvar might commit something treacherous.

Sansa: Uncle.

Edmure: You know you look so much like you mother.

Sansa: I've been told.

Edmure: I'm so sorry for what happen to her and to your brother. I should have done something, but we didn't see it coming. Lord Frey betrayed us all.

Sansa: Why did Robb came here?

Edmure: He betrayed his oath to marry one of Lord Frey daughters, he married a girl from Volantis... He needed more men to siege Casterly Rock, and Frey had enough men to help him with that. So to get back Frey loyalty, we a marriage alliance, and I was the proper suitor because I'm the lord paramount of all the Riverlands. Her name is Roslin.

Sansa: I met her. Before I enter the feast. She very pretty.

Edmure: I gotta find a way to get out of here. If I can, I'll gather the Riverlords and their men.

Kalimar heard that; approaches Sansa.

Kalimar: Sansa. May I speak to him alone please.

Sansa pats Kalimar on the shoulder.

Kalimar: you can continue when I'm done.

She nods to him and then she exits the dungeon cell. See if anyone is listening, it's clear.

Kalimar sits on the stool.

Kalimar: You wanna get out of here and avenge your family.

Edmure: I do.

Kalimar: I'll make it happen, but it will lake time.

Edmure: Who are you stranger?

Kalimar: Kalimar... I'm from Essos. My father set sail here for one purpose, to restore a certain someone to the Iron Throne.

Edmure: How?

Kalimar: Have you ever heard of a sellsword company commander called The Phoenix.

Edmure: No, I haven't. Sorry.

Kalimar: It's ok I would't expect most people here to know who he is, many of these lords and other noble people never took the time to visit Essos.

Edmure: So what about this Phoenix from Essos.

Kalimar: Well he coming here. To liberate this country of the filth and corrupt. And he needs honorable house to help him with it.

Edmure: And you and your father know this Phoenix?

Kalimar: More like we worked for him, and now were doing it again. The Phoenix is a very complicated person; more mysterious than complicated... sometimes there no telling what he thinking. If you ask me he a great match for many feared lords here... including Tywin Lannister.

Edmure: And what? You plan on helping me escape this place and want me to gather what's left of the armies of the Riverlands.

Kalimar: Just like that. Only you'll have to wait for you to get out of here, because if I know the Phoenix, which I do... he'll kill Frey and take this castle, and escaping won't be a problem for you can just walk out of here with his army.

Edmure: His army?

Kalimar: 20,000 men ready to fight. Waiting for our signal to set sail.

Edmure thinks it over.

Edmure: Those numbers can help make a difference... I'll fight. And if this Phoenix sets me free, then all the banner men of the Riverlands will gather and we will laving the Starks.

Kalimar: I've been told Sansa Mother has a sister. Your sister as well.

Edmure: Lysa. She the lady of the Vale, her husband was Jon Arryn Lord of the Eyrie and Lord Paramount of the Vale. There a free your sellsword commander can also use.

Kalimar: I'll keep it mine.

Edmure: I was being sarcastic, she didn't help her nephew by giving him any men and that was requested by Catelyn. What makes you so sure this Phoenix can do it.

Kalimar: He has his ways. I promise you this, you will be free and Lord Frey will be dead before he can ever die in his sleep. The Phoenix will slit his throat right in front of the men who surrendered s an example of treason.

Edmure: I like that part.

Kalimar: Good.

He stands up off the stool.

Kalimar: Right now you'll have to wait. We can't risk rushing through this. One step at a time, but I assure it won't be too long. And don't worry about your niece she in good hands.

Kalimar knocks on the door, it opens. He looks at Sansa from outside. He gestures for her to go back in and finish her conversation.


	27. The Phoenix enters the North

Chapter 27: The Phoenix enters The North

After feasting and sleeping at the Twins, Wilhem/The Phoenix men prepare to leave. Wilhem/The Phoenix mounting his horse. Tyrion walks on by.

Tyrion: Morning Master Wilhem.

Phoenix: Don't call me Master.

Tyrion: Not Lord nor Master than what should I call you.

Phoenix: Wilhem works fine.

Tyrion: Then Tyrion works fine as well.

Tyrion enters the carriage.

Olyvar Frey approaches Wilhem/The Phoenix.

Olyvar: Ser. My father got a message from Lord Bolton from the North. Lord Bolton and his men regained Moat Cailin. Bolton has heard you are here and he will meet you's all at the Neck to escort you's to the Dreadfort.

Phoenix: Thank you Olyvar.

The Phoenix smiles regardless if it's not his plan. the Phoenix takes out a small bad of gold coins. He gives Olyvar it.

Phoenix: You remember our talk right.

Olyvar: Yes sir.

Phoenix: Good, be prepared.

Olyvar: When?

Phoenix: When you hear that an army has invaded the shores of the North that when you make your move.

* * *

On the road the group has enter the border of the North. The groups pauses, and thats when you see an army... an army carrying the Flayed Man Banner. This is Roose Bolton and his son Ramsay Snow (now officially Ramsay Bolton).

Wilhem/the Phoenix gallops up to Roose Bolton, as Roose is as well.

Roose: Wilhem I presume.

Phoenix: Yes.

Roose: Roose Bolton... first of his name Lord of Winterfell, formerly The Dreadfort, and Warden of the The North.

Phoenix: What an intro.

Roose: A raven was sent to me telling me you came from Braavos, gave the crown twenty million gold dragons. Surely thats why he gave you the Dreadfort?

Phoenix: Also the fact that I saved the kings life. The same king that decapitated your former Lord Eddard Stark. A king you tried to rebel against and the other you once served and now killed and now a king who you once rebelled against now who ass you kiss. Somebody has a to of faces.

Roose has that devilish smile. Those weren't the right words to say to him. But he letting it slide, because he has the more men behind him anyway.

Roose: I have instructed 100 men to safely take you and your group to the Dreadfort. You should be there by nightfall.

Phoenix: You ain't coming?

Roose: No I'll be heading to Winterfell. For rebuilding and gathering the rest of the lords of the North to get rid of the rest of the Ironborn that invaded.

Phoenix: Good luck on that.

Bolton gives a strong exhale. He quickly dislikes tho man already.

Bolton: You know I could just kill you right now, but now I'm going to rely on The North cold weather to do it for me.

Bolton signals for those 100 men to ride forward. They ride towards the group, in two columns as a way of protecting the people and the cargo they carry.

Bolton: Welcome to the North.

Phoenix: Glad I came.

Bolton rides to his forces. They ride to Winterfell.

Wilhem/The Phoenix rides back to his group.

Phoenix: (To one of the Northern soldiers) Will one of you men please show us the way.

The journey to the Dreadfort begins. The Phoenix gives his son a look and later a nod.

As they continue riding; Kalimar takes out two ravens with small parchments. He sends them off flying East.

* * *

In Pentos, where half of the Phoenix army is camped. Two captains are shown in a tent eating.

One of the men enters with a raven and note.

Soldier: From the Commander.

One of the captains quickly gets up and begins reading it. After he done he looks to the other captain and to the soldier. They seem to know what to do.

* * *

The other half of the army is shown packing and boarding ships. Not only the men are entering but crates and chests as well. All of these crates and chest have the Braavos symbol on it.

The ships are shown sailing off. Both in Pentos and Tyrosh.

* * *

In Kingslanding, Varys is in his chambers, he received a message from one of his spies. He opens it and reads it. He appears to be smiling and he later burns the parchment.

Varys: Well, I guess The Phoenix's game has begun.


	28. The Phoenix Awakens

After many hours, the group has arrived at the Dreadfort. Kalimar and Alto appear to be giving bolton 100 men a very small bag of gold for each, before they begin riding off to Winterfell to rejoin their lord.

Tyrion gets out of the Carriage along with Falicia, Sansa and Shae.

Falicia amazed by the architecture of the Dreadfort.

Sansa looks at Falicia with amusement.

Sansa: Welcome to the North. (To herself) It's good to be back.

Sansa can feel the cold slight cold breeze. My God she missed the winter here since the last time she was there. Kalimar is feeling the cold breeze and he is not use to this weather. His father however doesn't seem to care. Alto looks immune to it.

* * *

Wilhem/The Phoenix looks around at the place, roaming everywhere, dining hall, the chambers, the office and mostly the dungeon where Theon Greyjoy was tortured and kept for days, maybe months.

Alto finds the Phoenix in here. He comes with two letters.

Alto: Message from your captains.

The Phoenix sits on a stool and looks them over. He pleased.

Phoenix: They're on their way as it says. Along with the majority of the supplies I had The Iron Bank obtain for me.

Alto: Wilhem, we have to tell the Stark Girl. She must know. Mostly we must kill the Imp.

Phoenix: No... Tyrion must live. I believe he has a part to play in this game. I need him alive.

Alto: If he sees your army arrive; he'll won't hesitate sending a raven to his father.

The Phoenix smiles, with confidence.

Phoenix: He won't. Why go back to a father that hates him, gave him a shit position in the council and to a sister and nephew who would love to see him dead. I'll convince him to join us. But right now as we wait for my army to come, we start making the preparations.

Alto: It'll be done.

* * *

Back in Kingslanding, Jamie and Bronn are sparring. Jamie is trying to learn to use his sword with his left hand and he seems to be doing pretty good, maybe not as good as he used to but with more practice he can get back to the skill he once had.

* * *

Sounds of sex can be heard in the King Chambers. Margaery and Joffrey are shown finally consummating their marriage. Joffrey grabbing her waist very tightly, as she is bending down, smacking her lips on the Joffrey lips.

* * *

Outside the King chamber, Cersei Lannister is shown listening in. Not in a perverted way, but more like a mother worried for her child. Moaning can her heard.

Oberyn Martell sees her listening in.

Oberyn: You know my brother told me we should always be careful about curiosity, for those who stick there nose in something where it should't will end up being killed because of it.

Cersei: Surely, maybe you should be cautious about the curiosity you have right now, for watching a queen.

Oberyn: Last time I remember the Queen is in the room with the King. If the the Tyrell girl is the new Queen, what does that make you.

Cersei has nothing to respond too. Oberyn smiles in triumph. Cersei begins walking with Oberyn joining her.

Cersei: We do many things to protect our children.

Oberyn: If your worried about you daughter, then let be the first to give you a piece of mind, she alright. My brother and nieces and my bastard daughters treat her well, us Dornish treat our women very well.

She seems at peace... for now.

Cersei: What you said at the small council, about the Phoenix. How smart is he?

Oberyn: Well I saw him once, but I never saw his face his helmet did a pretty good job covering it. I heard stories from merchants and slave masters. They said if he was to ever come to Westeros, then were fucked. He so smart, he has no equal in battle, and I saw him once negotiate with the Iron Bank, he seemed very charismatic and very manipulative. In some way I actually respected the man.

Cersei: Let me guess you were hoping to buy his services to help you and your family against us.

Oberyn: I'm afraid not, I wanted to but he had a contract with Braavos, mostly the Iron Bank. Besides I don't think my brother wouldn't want the services of a sellsword commander. Anyways, about your daughter you'll see her again... when my nephew and your daughter come of age, they'll be wed. Perhaps we can arrange transportation for you to arrive and see it, same as I did.

Cersei furiously leaves, the idea that her daughter will one day be married to the Martell boy, a boy that is from a family that loathes her. She's not even sure if Oberyn is lying.

* * *

Back at The Dreadfort, The Phoenix and Alto spies are unpacking what they brought with them, some of it is more money like gold, jewels, then there clothes and other non valuables and what we didn't know is that he had crates filled with deadly poisons but they were in the bottom in hidden compartments of the crates which is what the clothes and other non valuables were for.

Alto looks at some of the poisons.

Alto: Wolfsbane.

Alto sees one crate, and he seems to know who that is for.

Alto: Send it that one to The Phoenix.

Two men pick up the crate and bring it their employer and commander.

* * *

Inside the master chamber of the Dreadfort, Wilhem/The Phoenix makes a fire, but he seems to eyeball it like it brings back something from his past. He places his hand on top of the fire, not too close where he can burn but where he can feel the heat of it; the heat of the flame that is intolerable for some. He quickly removes it.

A knock is heard at the door.

Phoenix: Enter!

Falicia enters, with the two men carrying the crate.

Falicia: Right this way men.

They place the crate down and are about to open it.

Phoenix: I got it from here men.

They hand him the crowbar.

Phoenix: Get Tyrion in here

Two of Alto spies follow that errand. Falicia seems to know what he going to do.

Phoenix: It's finally time we revealed ourselves... (referring to Sansa and Tyrion) to them.

* * *

Snow is falling on the ground by the Dreadfort, Sansa is standing watching it falling from the sky.

Hours later she is shown making a snow castle of her home of Winterfell. She hears snow crunching on the ground, she turns and sees it is Kalimar.

Sansa: Hello Kalimar.

Kalimar sees her castle.

Kalimar: Thats a great work of art... what is it?

Sansa: It's Winterfell, well a snow model of it.

He sits on both knees, next to her.

Kalimar: What happen to it?

Sansa: It was burned down. While my brother was off fighting the Lannisters. I've been told the Greyjoys took it and when it was surrounded by Northern soldiers, they surrendered and burned it.

Kalimar: Surrendered and burned it? That doesn't make much sense. Especially if your brother sent those men with terms.

He continues admiring it.

Kalimar: It must good being back, maybe not at Winterfell, but in the North where you were born in.

Kalimar looking at the snow.

Kalimar: You know I never saw Snow before. I always wanted to. But I was in countries that never had winter.

Sansa stops building and looks at him.

Kalimar: I heard stories of the fun people had while playing in the snow. Plus I always feel like snow has a type of beauty to it, it's whiteness is so pure, it quickly melts to water when you place it on your tongue.

She smiles at him like how she smiled at Loras Tyrell. He notices.

Kalimar: What?

Sansa: It just, I never heard anyone appreciate weather like that.

Sansa makes a snow ball and shoves it in his face, in a playful way. He begins playing back by making a snowball and throwing it. They both laugh at the excitement. Kalimar grabs her and playfully tackles her on the ground, with her back on the ground and with Kalimar on top. A silence is happening between them, Kalimar about to kiss her until they're interrupted by Shae.

Shae: My Lady.

Kalimar quickly gets off and helps Sansa up.

Sansa: Yes Shae.

Shae: Supper being serve. Lord Tyrion won't make it, Master Wilhem summoned him.

Sansa walks back to the castle. Shae eyeballs Kalimar, more like that I'm watching you kind of look. Kalimar also passes by her with his head down low.

Shae: You like her do you?

Kalimar: I do. How much do you care for her?

Shae: I would kill anyone who would harm her.

Kalimar: I won't hurt her.

Shae: You better not.

Kalimar: How long have you been in love with Lord Tyrion.

Her eyes widen, she wonders how he knew that.

Kalimar: My parents make the same faces, occasionally I catch them sometimes.

Shae: Since a year.

Kalimar: (persuading her) He doesn't love Sansa you know.

Shae: But you do.

He doesn't answer instead; Kalimar continues forward the castle. While walking back, a raven flys towards him, landing on his forearm, he takes a letter by it's talons. A second one lands on his shoulder, again he takes a parchment. We seem to know what these parchments are from.

* * *

In Wilhem/The Phoenix chambers, The Phoenix is shown taking items out, mostly his armor and his valyrian steel sword, he sees something else in there but saves it. His door opens, Alto bringing Tyrion in, Tyrion enters with Alto joining in the room and closing the door.

Tyrion becomes a little frighten by how this looks.

Phoenix: Relax.

Wilhem/The Phoenix pours a glass a of wine and gives it to Tyrion. Tyrion seems less frighten but still cautious.

Phoenix: Do you remember what you told me, before I had a meeting with your father?

Tyrion: Which one?

Phoenix You said "You don't sound like your from Essos."

Tyrion remembers it.

Phoenix: What if I was to tell you, you were right.

Wilhem/The Phoenix sits across from Tyrion, with Alto keeping guard on the door.

Phoenix: Are you familiar with a country called Ulthos?

Tyrion: Not really.

Phoenix: Of course you wouldn't, nobody here or in Essos doesn't know about it. It's a good thing too, to keep a country mysterious is better to avoid invasions.

Tyrion: Your saying you're from Ulthos.

Giving a grin.

Phoenix: Exactly.

Tyrion takes a sip.

Tyrion: (Sarcastic) So you brought me here to tell me where you use to live?

Phoenix: No, not really but it is part of what I'm going to tell you.

Tyrion puts his chalice down.

Phoenix: How old are you Tyrion?

Tyrion: 34.

Phoenix: I'm 41. Do you wanna know how old I was when I left Ulthos? I was 20.

Tyrion: Why leave?

Phoenix: Good Question. Have you ever killed anyone worth remembering Tyrion?

Tyrion trying to read where Wilhem/The Phoenix is going with this.

Tyrion: A few, but not worth remembering.

Phoenix: The only man I ever killed that was worth remembering was the same one who made me what I am. His name was Ballard Dollar-dan; he was once the commander of the armies of Ulthos and was once the most powerful of Barons of Ulthos. Because of his title he was able to stage a successful take over, making himself the supreme ruler of all of Ulthos. As much security he brought, the country was not a happy place as it once was. It was filled with so much fear and depression under his rule.

Tyrion: And how do you come in all this?

Phoenix: My mother was a servant in his fortress, she gave birth to me and raised me in that fortress, but when I was three she died by Ballard hand because she refused to marry him and be his wife and co-ruler. I had no father so Ballard took me in raised me as his own, he taught me how to read, write, fight, strategize he also taught me how to live without fear. Me and him both shared ideas of strategy and tactics of war it was only our politics that divided us; well I only falsely agreed with his views. At age 17, a rebellion happen, the tribes way farther east of Ulthos gathered with what was left of the Barons and their forces of the old Ulthos government that failed to stop his take over, they both shared one common goal to destroy Ballard and bring an end to his tyranny and restore Ulthos to something better. Ballard gave me one command and that was to find the leader of this rebellion and kill him... the problem was is that I was the leader of the Ulthoian Rebellion. I was feeding them information on the tactics and plans of his armies, supply lines to his troops, burned half of his navy. As the rebellion was succeeding, the people started rising up and fighting and begin killing the troops closer to the capital where his fortresses lied. When defeat was close for him, he tempted to escape on his ship and flee with whatever gold, jewels and valuables he had, possibly with the hope of buying sellswords, raiders and pirates to help him retake Ulthos. I couldn't allow that. So in a single day I had the guards placed oil around the fortress, telling them it's for incase the rebels made any attempt to storm the fortress then we would burn it along with them.

Tyrion looks at him.

Tyrion: But it wasn't for the rebels was it?

Phoenix: No. No it wasn't. It was for Ballard. When he was prepared to leave, I stood by the door; his only exit out. And thats when I revealed to him to him who the leader was. After I revealed myself to be the leader, I threw the torch on an oil trail, and the fortress began burning very rapidly. He ordered his guards to have me killed, but he taught me to fight to damn well that I killed them all (snaps his fingers) just like that. It was only me and him and he took out his sword, look me in the eye, and I know he was thinking how can the student out do and betray his teacher. After a dual fierce dual, I was able to stab him in the heart. His last words to me were "I taught you well, and that's make you more worser than me." He died right on that floor. When I saw the fire was spreading tot quickly I made an attempt to get out, but I couldn't get out because of the flames; for they were blocking the door. I snuck down in the cellars and waited it out. and thats when the fortress collapse. The next morning, the rebellion made it to ruins of the fortress with the rest of the people of Ulthos. I was able to dig myself out, the rebels and masses saw me rise up from the ashes. When they saw me covered in ashes, they cheered "The Phoenix","The Phoenix","The Phoenix." Over and over again.

Tyrion looks fascinated by this tale. But he also begins to realize something.

Phoenix: Ballard was gone, and Ulthos was restored as a free country again which took three years to do, with a council handpicked from the people to run the country. And the people were given rights including women and children, riches were shared, new armies and navy were rebuilt and a building for the council to run the country was also build for them. Justice systems, laws, treasury and defense for the country was also added.

Tyrion leans forward. amazed and surprised.

Tyrion: Your the Phoenix of Essos.

Phoenix: Of Essos and Ulthos.

Tyrion is in disbelief, how can a sellsword commander trick his way into Westeros, against the most cunning and calculative minds of nobility and lordships in this country under a false name.

Tyrion: So your name is not really Wilhem?

Phoenix: It is. Wilhem died in that fire, and he was reborn a hero, a liberator and a savior.

Tyrion: Now that I know who you truly are. I'm starting to see that the rejection of the Targaryen girl was a ruse.

Phoenix: It was. A ruse that bought me time.

Tyrion: So what now, now that I know your here to take the Iron throne and the seven kingdoms for Daenerys Targaryen are you going to kill me so I don't expose you.

Phoenix: Who said anything about me wanting to kill you. I'm asking you to join me. You have the mind and talent to help make this country a better place. In fact I believe you can make a great hand for her.

Tyrion: Your asking me to betray my family?

Phoenix: A family that doesn't respect you. A father who denies you your birthright, a sister who would love to see you suffer, and a nephew you wants you dead. But your brother though he loves you, and your nephew Tommen.

Tyrion: And my niece Myrcella.

Phoenix: It's a lot to ask of you. But I promise you if you join me and Daenerys; I'll make sure no harm will come to the ones that care for you. War is coming to this country and it will start with your wife's enemies the Boltons and Freys.

The Phoenix looks up at the door and see Sansa Stark and Kalimar standing by the door way. Sansa is surprised by the offer. Tyrion turns around and see's her there.

Sansa: Really?

The Phoenix looks at Tyrion waiting for his approval. Tyrion looks back at the Phoenix. Tyrion stands up.

Tyrion: What do you have in mind?

Tyrion is in.

The Phoenix smiles, Sansa grins she finally going to get the justice for her family.

Tyrion: Will you keep your word that no harm comes to Jamie and Tommen.

The Phoenix stands up. He reaches his hand.

Phoenix: I can and I will.

Tyrion nods in approval, he believes it and he would because he knows strategy. He shakes the Phoenix's hand.

* * *

The morning after on the Shores close by the Dreadfort, Kalimar and Alto are on their horses waiting for something. From the distance of the seas they see ships sailing by. One carrying the Pentos sails, and one Tyrosh.

Big row boats are show making their way towards the shore. Most of them made their way already with the Phoenix's men stepping on the shores of Westeros for the first time.

* * *

The Phoenix is shown putting on his purple and red armour, and putting on his purple cloak over it. We then see his Essos merchant clothing, he grabs and slowly walks towards a fire place, he throws it in and watches it burn.

He goes to grab his helmet, which looks similar to a Corinthian Helmet of Ancient Greece, only his helmet has a design of folded wings on the side and a Phoenix bird on it.

He gently puts his helmet on. His wife Falicia enters and sees him dressed and prepared for War. The Phoenix inside has finally awakened.


	29. News in the North

Chapter 29: News in the North

A week later, a riders rides in over the hill that takes you to Winterfell.

* * *

In the dining hall, which is no longer burned, but now renewed sits Roose Bolton and Walda Frey having breakfast. Ramsay joins them, he pours wine and a makes himself a wooden plate.

Ramsay: Riders are coming in. Carrying messages, hopefully from the other Northern Lords that didn't participate in the Robb Stark Rebellion.

Roose Bolton: Hopefully they decided sent us news that they will be helping us with the Greyjoys that are still holding some lands and strong holds.

Roose Bolton turns to Walda.

Roose Bolton: (To Walda) Perhaps your father can lend us some men as well.

Walda doesn't respond.

Locke comes in with the two riders.

Locke: My Lord. These men carry some bad news and some good news.

Roose Bolton quickly gets up heads towards Locke and the Riders.

Roose Bolton: Which one would I want to hear first.

Locke grabs the note with the good news, Roose begins reading it.

Roose Bolton: The Greyjoy armies have retreated. I guess knowing that their forces are being massacred scared them away.

Locke: But the bad news.

Locke hands him the other parchment. Of course Bolton reads it.

Roose Bolton: An Army from the east has landed towards the Dreadfort. Sailed by two fleets of ships, ships from Pentos and Tyrosh. (To Locke) Wait a minute, that Eastern Wealthy Merchant is from the East. He might have something to do about this.

Ramsay approaches his father.

Ramsay: Should we alert Lord Frey and Tywin Lannister of the situation.

Roose Bolton: No. We should alert the other Northern Houses of the situation. Send Ravens to all the houses still standing. (To Locke and Ramsay) Assemble the men we have. You march back to the Dreadfort.

Ramsay: Father do you really think it's best we march upon an army that we have no idea how many men it has?

Roose Bolton: You catch it by surprise.

Ramsay: Me?

Roose Bolton: Yes, you and Locke will take care of this army.

Locke: I'll gather the forces.

Ramsay: I'm going to get my armour and weapons. As your heir and son of The North. I'll do my duty father, I'll kill these men and flay those who surrender.

Locke escorts the two riders out. While outside the two riders sneakily go in where they keep the Ravens. One the Riders write a message, and attaches it to a Raven and sends it on their way.

The Raven is shown flying East of the North.

* * *

The Raven still shown in the sky, fly's down near the Dreadfort where an The Phoenix's army is camped outside. Some of the men seem to be stacking the Dreadfort Castle with substances and digging some drainage that leads to the Dreadfort.

Kalimar see's the Raven and whistles to it. It lands on Kalimar arm. Kalimar takes the message and reads it.

Kalimar walks towards his father tent.

Inside, The Phoenix is sitting down with Tyrion looking over the map of Westeros, he seems to be examining the North.

Kalimar: Our spies have done well. I guess you were right about that disguise.

The Phoenix takes the message and reads it.

Phoenix: Just exactly as I foreseen. Roose Bolton is sending his forces down back here to confront us. It also says that he thinks we don't know. but do we Kalimar?

Kalimar: Yes Father we do.

Kalimar leaves.

Tyrion is shown pouring wine.

Tyrion: If Roose Bolton, knows that an army has came on the shores of the North, he'll use this situation to gather the Northerners.

Phoenix: Right you are Tyrion, however I asked Sansa to write to all the remaining houses and let them know that she is back in the North. Two days after, I got replies from all of them. Saying there all willing to fight for Sansa Stark, only If the army she required can bring them Roose bolton head. And then they will side with her. So you see everything that some of these lords thought of I thought of a 1000 times over.

Tyrion: If only they found out it was you who wrote the letter. And you just got Sansa to put the seal on it.

Phoenix: I didn't write it I just told her what to write. Me and her have different handwriting, and i'm pretty sure the Northern Lords aren't that stupid to know Sansa handwriting, or how a lady would speak.

Tyrion: But you do?

The Phoenix sits down without a reply.

Phoenix: Tyrion there is something else I may require of you.

Tyrion is anxious so far.

Tyrion: I need you, to return to Kingslanding for me. Nobody in that city knows your father more than you. Well I do as well; but as much as he hates you he does show some slight respect for you.

Tyrion: What would you have me say. Because he will figure out soon that an army has arrived in the North.

Phoenix: Exactly, I want you to tell him everything. Tell him about me why I'm here and also tell him that I took you hostage and beated you and yet you gave me no information. And then read the look on his face when you tell him I spared you.

Tyrion: I will.

Phoenix: Good. Oh and forgive me for this.

Tyrion: What?

The Phoenix hits Tyrion and pretty much begins beating him, not out of anger, but to make it look like Tyrion was held captive. The Phoenix gets up and helps Tyrion up.

Phoenix: So he won't know that your lying for me.

Tyrion: What about Sansa?

Phoenix: She stays here.

The Phoenix hands Tyrion his chalice.

Phoenix: Tell you the truth Tyrion. Sansa and Kalimar seem to be having feelings for each other.

Tyrion: So I noticed.

* * *

Sansa is shown getting dressed with Shae helping her. Sansa seems to be smiling with happiness

Shae: You seem to be in a good mood.

Sansa: What?

Shae: It's not that boy is it?

Sansa: Yes.

Shae: You like him?

Sansa: He so handsome, and very kind mostly to me. And did you not see the way he uses a sword.

Shae: I saw at the Kings Wedding.

Shae is fixing Sansa hair.

Sansa: do you think Kalimar can be a good husband Shae.

Shae: I wouldn't know I'm not the one who interested in him.

A knock is on the door.

Kalimar: (Voice) It's me, Kalimar.

Shae quickly puts on Sansa gown. Ties it and buttons it.

Sansa: Come in.

Kalimar opens the door. He has a rose in his hand. Outside the room you can see some of the Phoenix's men guarding the door and some waiting for Kalimar to walk with him.

Kalimar: My mother wanted to invite you to have lunch with her, my Lady.

Sansa: I would be glad to.

Sansa approaches Kalimar. Kalimar escorts her out, leaving Shae by herself in the room.

* * *

Back in the tent of the Phoenix, The Phoenix sits down obsessively staring at the map of Westeros. This whole country seems to be his whole obessession.

Alto enters.

Alto: They're done.

The Phoenix exits the tent and follows.

Phoenix: How far did they get?

Alto: They were able to get all the way to this castle hall.

They're following the empty drainage all the way to the Dreadfort. In the Dreadfort, you can see the drainage in the The Dreadfort halls it looks more circular. The Phoenix and Alto inspect it.

The Phoenix likes what he sees.

Phoenix: Alright men, stone the bottom and sides once done pour the substance.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister enters the chambers that Sansa was recently in. He looks in the mirror to check the bruises and cuts that was given to him by the Phoenix for his trip back to Kingslanding.

Shae is laying on the bed. She seemed to have been waiting for him to come in.

Shae: My little lion.

Tyrion turns and see's Shae.

Tyrion: Hi.

He walks towards her.

Shae: You know whats make being in the North great were far away from your father and his threats.

She grabs Tyrion hand and makes his hand touch her breast. She kisses him.

Tyrion: What if Sansa walks in?

Shae: She won't care. Besides she went to have lunch with Wilhem wife and son.

Tyrion kisses her right back and gets on top of her.

* * *

Near the Kingdom of Winterfell, about 8,000 men have been assembled Ramsay Bolton and Locke get on their horses.

Locke: Should we take more men?

Ramsay: 2,000 need to stay to rebuild and defend Winterfell.

Locke: How about Reek should he come as well.

Ramsay: Reek is loyal. He won't try nothing knowing full well that I'll be back. Besides the Ironborn aren't coming for him.

The soldiers of House Bolton begin marching to the Dreadfort.


	30. Preparing for Battle

Chapter 30: Preparing for Battle

Green substance is being poured in the stone drainage. Some of the men light torches and places them in the ground for other soldiers to see. Alto making sure nobody slacking or whatever word they use. He notices the torches.

Alto: You guys better be careful with those torches, remember what this stuff is.

We all know the green substance is Wildfire.

Alto enters the castle and sees barrels placed in the hallway, some hare even in the the circular drainage that already has Wildfire in it.

A raven lands on Alto shoulder. He receives a message from it, it's from one his spies that he sent to Winterfell. He begins reading it.

Alto heads for The Phoenix who is dining with Kalimar, Falicia and Sansa Stark in his tent. Alto gestures for The Phoenix to talk to him in private.

Alto: Bolton forces are on their way, they'll be here by tomorrow. Everything is set, for tomorrow, barrels are placed in the castle and the drainage is almost filled, once when that done?

Phoenix: Once when it's done, have all the men ready and in position.

Alto: It'll be done.

Alto leaves them to their feast.

* * *

Tyrion and Shae are lying in the bed under the covers after making love which seemed like a long time since after the battle of the Black Water Bay in Kingslanding. She lying in Tyrion arm.

Tyrion: The Phoenix is sending me back to Kingslanding. He wants me to tell my father about him and why he here? He wants to claim the Targaryen's back on the Iron Throne.

Shae: Is Sansa coming with you.

Tyrion: No, he wants her to stay here. Besides it better for her to stay here with him rather than there with my family, away Joffrey. I guess as her husband I am protecting her now.

Shae: Should I stay as well?

Tyrion: Probably. You are Sansa handmaiden after all. And I must protect you as well, especially from my father.

Shae: When I changed the bed, the morning after the wedding. Why didn't you do it? Why didn't you deflower her.

Tyrion: I knew she didn't want to. I felt sorry for her, and after what happen to her family I felt more sorry for her and It made me relieved that I will never do the job.

Shae: You, me the Tyrells they all feel sorry for her. Do you think this man that your aiding can help her get what she wants... justice?

Tyrion: I have this feeling that he not just here for Daenerys Targaryen. I think he here for something else. I just can't seem to read him well to figure it out. But yes, If I can't figure him out then I believe he can. He seems to have different methods of achieving things. The Phoenix told me the story on how he got his name, how he saved his own country from a tyrant. I guess he not so different from my brother in a way.

Shae smiles and kisses him on his cheek.

* * *

Kalimar and Sansa walk in the campsite. Sansa seems to be carrying the rose that he Kalimar was holding. She seems to be smelling it.

Sansa: Where did you get this?

Kalimar: Snuck some, when we left Kingslanding. The Tyrells are smart, but they obviously don't care for the flowers... funny since their sigil is a golden rose.

Sansa: The last time I got a rose, it was from Loras Tyrell.

Kalimar: He seems like a good guy. But I don't think it's going to save him in battle.

They stop by a tent.

Sansa: Was this pitch for me.

Kalimar: Yeah, it really mine but I can't have sleeping you sleeping a castle filled with wildfire.

Sansa: Where will you sleep?

Kalimar: As sub commander of this army, my father asked me to sleep in his tent and keep watch. He and my mother will spend the night in the Dreadfort.

Sansa: What about Lord Tyrion?

Kalimar: I think he good inside the castle there. It's not like were going to set it when my father in there as well.

Looking at the castle and from one for the towers, there is a light in one of the rooms.

Kalimar: Well we better some sleep. We have to get an early start in the morning.

Sansa slowly presses her lips on Kalimar. She been wanting to do this since the snow fight. She kisses him, this ain't just a good night kiss. She smiles and goes in the tent.

The moment she enters the tent, most of the soldiers start cheering. Mostly at Kalimar, he begins heading to his father camp.

Kalimar: Thats enough men. Get some rest.

* * *

It is morning, The Phoenix's men begin packing camp. The Phoenix begins walking down the camp where his men honor and show respect to him.

Sansa exits from Kalimar tent, all dressed and ready to leave, with Brienne of Tarth watching over her. They can see the Phoenix passing by, gives them a quick nod.

Kalimar sits outside the tent holding the gem that was part of Sansa necklace. The Phoenix approaches him.

Kalimar: Camp is being break.

Phoenix: Good.

Kalimar: What now.

The Phoenix gives him a smile, what is he up to.


	31. A New War Begins

Chapter 31: A New War Begins

In the woods by the Dreadfort from where on the trail, marches 8,000 men lead by Ramsay Bolton and Locke. They see the Dreadfort from the distance.

Ramsay: There it is.

Locke: I say we charge full force.

Ramsay: No we send 1,000 men in the castle. Ain't no way a large force could hold that.

Locke: I will lead them, I'm gritty good with a sword, but faster with a knife.

Ramsay: Stay cautious, it could be a trap. This army may ambush you, which gives you an advantage to attack it while they're slaughtering the men.

Locke gallops forward, taking 1,000 men with him.

While there approaching and engaging at the Dreadfort. What Ramsay doesn't know is that Half of the Phoenix's men and Kalimar and Briene are hiding in the bushes and trees, doing like guerrilla warfare on them. Bows and arrows, swords and spears are prepared, only they seem to be waiting for something.

Farther from from a distance to the Dreadfort, there is a calvary of 3000 led by the Phoenix, along with the other half of the army. Sansa, Tyrion, Falicia, Shae and Alto. watch the 1,000 men gallop and run towards the castle.

* * *

The 1,000 men reach the Dreadfort. Locke gets off his horse with the men following.

Locke: These men come from the east, so to us there nothing but scum that fights for gold. Lets take out as many of these guys as possible.

Locke and his men enter the Dreadfort gates they see the drainage but don't seem to bother with it. Further they go in and begin entering the castle. Each room they check it is all empty.

* * *

The Phoenix nods to Alto, Alto signals for some archers to light their arrows. They begin to aim, and feel the wind strength.

* * *

Locke looks into one room and from the window he sees the the men on the hill and some of the archers with their flaming arrows. He looks at the barrels and starts to come to the assumption, that this is a trap.

He would yell to his men to get out now but it's too late. Locke closes his eyes knowing this is the end.

* * *

On Alto signal the archers loose their arrows, and some of them reach the wildfire, which spreads on the drainage and blows up the barrels that were in the drainage. Which causes the other barrels in the castle to blow up and and leaves the Dreadfort to desolate in the fire.

* * *

Ramsay looks on in shock.

Arrows from the bushes and trees begin hitting Ramsay men, volleys of them continuing, until they take out a good percentage of Ramsay's men, which allows the other men to jump up and finish the job. No casualties seemed to have suffered from the Phoenix men whatsoever.

* * *

Aftermath of the battle. Ramsay stands in The Phoenix tent which was moved to a new location. Ramsay has some wounds on his shoulders, they look like arrow piercings and sword cuts, possibly from Kalimar. Ramsay also has the look of defeat on his face, but yet he doesn't seem to lose the savage nature of wanting to kill him right now in his tent, but all weapons were stripped.

The Phoenix appears to be pouring a cup of water and ice. He hands it to Ramsay, but he refuses it. The Phoenix places it on the table.

Phoenix: You know even I can tell your a psychopath. One who enjoys other's pain and suffering and someone who loves to flay people alive. Oh yeah I know about that.

Ramsay: Us Boltons use it well, it did after all force the Greyjoys to retreat.

Phoenix: Is that what you believe.

Ramsay: That's what I know.

Phoenix: Know? What a fascinated word that is, the ability to know. Knowledge is said to be the greatest power, however so is taking a man life and also knowing when to spare it. I think knowledge of knowing when to take a life and sparing one, and knowledge of your enemies secrets are two great gifts, however using both parts is far greater. If you know how that person is then you have the the knowing of killing or letting that go. Do you want to know what I intend to do to you Ramsay.

Ramsay: If your going to kill me, just do it.

Phoenix: Killing you, would be to easy for a man like you. No, you enjoy the suffering of others, so I guess I'm going to have to enjoy your suffering as well. Starting right now.

Soldiers come in and hold Ramsay down. The Phoenix has one iron branding in a type of fire place made for a tent. This iron branding has the flayed man sigil on it.

Phoenix: Tell me Ramsay have you ever felt fire. Cause I have.

Screaming can be heard outside the tent. Even a psycho like Ramsay possibly couldn't tolerate so much heat pressing on his skin. Most of the men outside can hear but they choose to turn the other way.

* * *

Tyrion is walking around the camp, many of the men laugh at the fact that he is a dwarf. He notices, but ignores them.

Tyrion approaches a tent, inside he see's Sansa sitting down eating lunch. He enters and sits down eating along with her.

Tyrion: Some explosion, probably the best wildfire explosion I saw that could top Black Water Bay. I got to give This Phoenix tops on that.

Long pause.

Tyrion: So he has Ramsay Bolton in his tent?

Sansa: Yes. What do you think he doing to him?

Tyrion: Interrogating him possibly. Getting whatever info he needs. One down, two to go for you.

Sansa: More than two. We still got your family.

Tyrion: Cersei had no hand, neither did Joffrey. My father may have planned it, but Roose and Walder Frey did the actions.

Sansa: It doesn't matter anymore, a new war has begun.

Tyrion: And I hope you never have to witness it.

In comes Falicia.

Falicia: May I join?

Sansa happily agrees. Falicia sits down and helps herself.

* * *

Ramsay is tied to a chair, he looks more beaten, cut and tortured more than Theon has ever looked. The Phoenix definitely did a number on him.

The Phoenix's men bring in a lot of buckets, few empty and many are filled with water. The Phoenix grabs a towel, hands it to Alto.

Phoenix: I had enough fun with you, now I want to tell me something I don't know. Like anything about the Starks, What are your father's plans?

Ramsay doesn't answer. The Phoenix gets closer to his face, which makes Ramsay spit in his face. He calmly wipes it off goes over to the filled water bucket. Two soldiers tip the chair back as Alto puts the wet towel over Ramsay face and presses it down. The Phoenix begins pouring water throughout the towel, like a type of medieval water boarding. Ramsay struggling and kicking. The Phoenix stops after a moment of water boarding. The men place the chair forward, wait for Ramsay to catch his breath.

Phoenix: You ready to talk.

Ramsay begins laughing. He seem like he not going to tell no one. The Phoenix laughs not in a mocking way, like two can play at this game type of laugh. He stabs Ramsay hand. Ramsay screams.

Ramsay: I'm going to fucking kill you!

The Phoenix twisted the knife while still in Ramsay hand, until he pulls it out.

Phoenix: Tell us and I'll get that hand fixed.

Ramsay still refuses. The Phoenix orders Alto to place the towel back on Ramsay face, again the men tip the chair over again. the Phoenix grabs another water filled bucket. And begins pouring again, process all over again. Once when the bucket is empty, The Phoenix slowly takes out his sword bit only to slowly cut Ramsay throat.

The Phoenix has a smile on his face.

Phoenix: (To Alto) You know I could be able to extract information from savages, thieves, pirates and many of the worse type of people. But this guy made my day.

Points his sword at Ramsay Bolton carcass.

Phoenix: Get this sadistic savage out of my tent.


	32. The Decimation of the Flayed Banners

Chapter 32: The Decimation of the Flayed Banners

A week after the battle; in a almost finished rebuilding of Winterfell, Roose Bolton sits in the dining hall eating breakfast. Steelshanks, Bolton man at arms enters.

Steelshanks: Lord Bolton.

Roose Bolton: Any news.

Steelshanks: Ramsay and his men are on their way back. There a mile from here.

Roose Bolton: Lets meet them to welcome him back.

* * *

In the fields from a distance away from Winterfell. 7,000 men on horses ride towards the the almost rebidding of Winterfell. Alto with the men, a helmet covered man, who is revealed to be Kalimar stands by his side.

Kalimar: You ready?

Alto: Yes.

Alto takes out a face that was skinned, it comes from Ramsay Bolton face. Alto places it on his face and he quickly transforms into the form of Ramsay himself.

Alto/Ramsay: Lets do this.

Kalimar: You remember the plan?

Alto/Ramsay: Every word. Before we do, let's see how observant this Roose Bolton is to recognize his own son.

Kalimar: That's pretty risky.

Alto/Ramsay: Your father like's risky.

Kalimar: Don't remind me.

They get more nearer to the gates of Winterfell. There awaiting is Roose Bolton and Walda Frey.

Alto/Ramsay gets off his horse and approaches his father.

Roose Bolton: Where Locke?

Alto/Ramsay: Dead. The army was lead by a man called The Phoenix. He was expecting us. He planted a trap in the Dreadfort. Killing 1000 of our men.

Roose Bolton: And the Dreadfort?

Alto/Ramsay: That was the trap, he blew it up with the men in their, including Locke. We had to flee. He's not far, possibly days from here. We should prepare for him father.

Roose Bolton senses something, he sees his son but yet he doesn't act like him. However he can't put his finger on it.

Roose Bolton: Prepare the men for defense. If he going to come, we still can have a chance by decreasing the numbers if he tries to siege.

Alto in his Ramsay form, tells the men what to do. Something is up.

* * *

Far away from Winterfell; way far, the Phoenix's men are shown marching in the direction; only they seem to be less men on the count that 7,000 of his men took Bolton men places.

The Phoenix is shown on his horse viewing the Northern lands. He takes out the blue prints of the Kingslanding studying it more, possibly cause he has a lot of time on his hands.

Tyrion is on a horse as well, he rides up to the Phoenix.

Tyrion: You know I can't seem to stop thinking about that story you told me. Ulthos, your mentor that you killed and a country that you saved.

Phoenix: What about?

Tyrion: I get it, your mentor Ballard was cruel, ruthless and power hungry. But have you ever got a bad rep because of that, my brother Jamie killed the Mad King Aerys and yet he gets a bad rep for it. A knight without honor some call him.

Phoenix: So I heard and yet he serving another king that'll probably will be worser than the Mad King but then again what's worser than Madness.

The Phoenix's halts his army march.

Phoenix: Lets have a chat shall we.

A small distance away from army, Tyrion and the Phoenix stand side by side seeing Winterfell in the distance.

Phoenix: What do you know about Dragons Tyrion?

Tyrion: A lot. I've took the time to read. The mind is as much of a greater weapon than the sword.

Phoenix: Indeed it is.

They don't make eye contact.

Phoenix: When we take Winterfell, I'm sending you back to Kingslanding.

Tyrion: I remember. Can I asked though why send me back when you can keep me as a hostage. He might hate me definitely, but I'm still a Lannister.

Phoenix: From what I know about your father, is that he not a man that can't negotiate a truce. Once a war starts that he fighting negotiations are out and his only option is to win. I mean look at the Starks, when they had your brother.

Tyrion: How could you possibly know that?

Phoenix: Essos is not blind by Westeros conflicts. Ballard was the same way? Once when he knew victory was near for the rebels. He didn't want to negotiate with them because he didn't want to be in negotiating terms where it involves losing the power that he took. And he won so many battles he never had to negotiate.

The Phoenix looks at Winterfell.

Tyrion: So how do you plan on getting me back?

Phoenix: I'll inform you later on that. Right now, lets go avenge one house and decimate the other.

The Phoenix walks back to his horse.

Phoenix: Continue forward!

The Army continue marching to Winterfell.

* * *

The Phoenix's army is in formation outside of the almost rebuild city of Winterfell. The men are in defensed position, with archers at aim at the wall.

Two thousand of Bolton men are defending Winterfell from the wall.

The Phoenix army has a white flag present right in front of Winterfell. Bolton is shown exiting with one hundred men walking behind him as a form of security. The Phoenix is shown wearing his helmet and having two chairs and a table set up.

Phoenix: Forgive me I though we could talk while you still being comfortable.

Roose Bolton: Don't see the need, since your army will be massacred by just trying to siege.

Phoenix: Don't be that way Lord Bolton.

The Phoenix gestures for him to sit down; so Lord Bolton does just that. The Phoenix also has his men bring Sansa Stark to the table as well.

Lord Bolton wonders what this is.

Phoenix: In case if your men try anything.

Sansa gives Bolton a look as if she wants him dead. She sits next to the Phoenix.

Phoenix: Now lets talk about the terms. If you grant them, none of your men will have to die including you.

Bolton: You see I going to refuse, two reasons one I hate men who think they're smarter than me and two I written letters to the other Northern Lords, they'll be here by tomorrow, well some. They'll help me take you down, you'll be outnumbered and you'll be dead before you can beg for mercy including me skinning you alive.

The Phoenix gives him a grim smile and a small chuckle. He takes out a letter and gives it to Roose Bolton.

Phoenix: Your wrong about the second one.

Roose Bolton reads it and appears to be in shock for the first time in his life.

Phoenix: They want you dead, and they don't care who does it. However they don't mind me because some of the Northern Lords would love to see a Stark in charge of the North again and I'm helping her get something for her family, not just her family honor or the North itself...

In the walls of Winterfell, many of the men are still in their positions. In the watchtower, one of the men, Steelshanks watches with a crossbow in his hands aiming it at not the Phoenix but Sansa Stark. Just when he has the aim, a hand carrying a knife pops out and slits his throat, it's Kalimar. Kalimar seems to have a torch in the other hand, he waves it to the men in their defensive positions, 7,000 out of all the 2,000 have some type of mark on their chest plates. Kalimar drops the torch and right when he does the 7,000 men begin to attack.

Outside by the table in the field Roose quickly turns around and notices what's going on.

Phoenix: Did you really think I was going to risk the North in a siege with you. You know your son Ramsay, a psychopath he may have been but even a guy like me...

Roose Bolton: Scum.

Phoenix: I'm scum? I'm not the one who betrayed my king. The thing that's gets me is why? Why betray your king and risk being a mark man for the whole North?

Roose is hesistant to answer, he has been bested.

Phoenix: On second thought why won't you tell her that instead. She has a right to know, I mean I found out Lord Frey reason, but not yours.

Sansa stands up; waiting for an answer.

Sansa: Why?

Roose Bolton: Because the war was lost the moment the Greyjoys invaded, and I saw it as an opportunity for my house to finally succeed in something we failed many times to do, and that is to kill the wolves that ruled the North.

Sansa: It's to bad though that you won't be able to be able to rule the North in a Lannister ruled Westeros.

The Gates of Winterfell can shown be opening, The Phoenix signals for his men outside to charge the castle and killing the 100 men that came out with Roose Bolton. Twenty men grab and surround Lord Bolton.

Phoenix: I want you to live long enough to see something. Come with us.

* * *

In Winterfell, many of Bolton's men well the remaining ones not the Phoenix soldiers disguised as them are all dead by the hands of the Phoenix army. Alto in Ramsay form is on his knees, right when Lord Bolton enters and sees his defeat, Ramsay stands up, giving him the assumption that he betrayed Roose Bolton, but after he stands Alto takes off the face of Ramsay and reveals to Roose Bolton that Ramsay is dead.

Phoenix: (To Roose Bolton) So now you know. That letter you received from the those two messengers; telling you that an army has landed by the Dreadfort, I wrote that letter. The news you got that the Greyjoys have finally took the Ironborn out of the North because of what you do to them if they accept your terms of surrender. Here's what you don't know, I convinced Balon who I been told by someone that he is the most stubborn and uncompromising man in Westeros pulled back his army, why he did it, that same someone told him to trust me that I will kill you and get his son back. That someone is exhiled brother of Balon Greyjoy.

Roose Bolton know's who he referring to.

Roose Bolton: Euron Greyjoy.

Phoenix: That's it.

He see's Lord Bolton finally with a defeated look. He gets on two knees with grief of his former bastard son death and his power vanishing.

Phoenix: (Slowly taking his helmet off) You thought you could win, but I played you the whole time, ever since my men landed in the Dreadfort.

Roose looks up, and see's that the Phoenix is Wilhem.

Roose Bolton: You.

The Phoenix smiles with satisfactory. Kalimar approaches the scene and see's Sansa.

Roose Bolton looks at Sansa Stark, with one last look of defiance.

Roose Bolton: Your mother tried to beg for your brother life. Lord Frey refused, It gave me great satisfaction to take my knife and stab your brother Robb Stark in the heart and your mother screaming in grief.

The Phoenix slowly goes to Roose Bolton and looks at his belt with his sword and the same knife that Bolton used on Robb Stark. The Phoenix slides the knife out of the belt and looks at Bolton. Bolton knows what he is going to him.

Tyrion and Shae is shown entering Winterfell, seeing what's going on.

The Phoenix goes towards Sansa.

Phoenix: (To Sansa) It's time Sansa. It's time you stop being a pawn and finally become a player. It's finally time for you to avenge your family, this man will either live or die and it will be up to you. All you have to say is do it or don't.

Sansa looks at Roose Bolton tearfully. She looks at Tyrion then Shae and last Kalimar. Kalimar gives her a nod of approval. This is up to her only.

Sansa: Do it.

Phoenix: (To his men) Lift him up!

Two men pick him up off his knees. The Phoenix violently grabs him behind his neck, same way Bolton grabbed Robb Stark right before stabbing him at the Red Wedding.

Roose Bolton has no fear in his eyes.

Phoenix: You played the game of thrones; you either win or die... you die.

The Phoenix stabs Roose Bolton in the heart. Bolton looks at the Phoenix.

Roose Bolton: Who are you?

The Phoenix outs his mouth by his ear.

Phoenix: (whispering) I am the Phoenix.

He takes the knife out of Bolton heart and allows Bolton to drop and die.

Sansa looks at the corpse of the Roose Bolton with no sympathy.

The Phoenix walks to his son Kalimar.

Phoenix: Two down, many more to go.

The Phoenix sees the Flayed Man banners hanging on the castle and on the walls.

Phoenix: Burn the banners.

* * *

It is night and a fire has been made outside of the castle of Winterfell. The Phoenix's men are throwing all the Flayed Man banners in the fire. The Phoenix is shown watching them burn.

A triumph, but it this is just the beginning.


	33. A House Restored

Chapter 33: A House Restored

Sansa Stark looking at her parents old chamber. The sight of it makes her miss her family very much, but gives her relief that she is finally home back in the country she was born and raised in.

A bath is being made for Sansa by Shae.

Shae: Sansa bath is ready.

Sansa heads towards the bath, with Shae undressing her.

* * *

In the hall of Winterfell, The Phoenix looks at the map of Westeros which has map markers on it, the Flayed Banner markers are being thrown off the map. He chuckles after doing that.

Tyrion Lannister enters and sits down, he seems to have no problem pouring himself a cup of wine.

Tyrion: You wanna pour a cup.

Phoenix: I don't think so.

Tyrion: Okay, I know you don't drink wine for safety reasons but come on do I look like I would poison someone like you, especially since I'm drinking a cup.

The Phoenix thinks that over he seems to still not wanting to drink, until he unexpectedly grabs a cup and pours himself some wine. He raises it as a toast.

Phoenix: To our friendship. To a House Reborn, and to the Dragon Queen from the East.

The Phoenix gulps it down slams it on the table. He gives Tyrion a "you see" type of shrug. He continues looking through the map.

Tyrion: So what your next move?

Phoenix: You'll won't be around to see it. You'll be leaving tomorrow with two of Alto men.

The Phoenix notices Tyrion wounds healing.

Phoenix: Your face is healing, I'm going to have to... you know.

Tyrion: Can I finish my wine first?

The Phoenix will take that.

Kalimar rushes in the hall.

Kalimar: Riders are approaching, they carry banners.

The Phoenix stops what he is doing and heads outside to see whats happening.

* * *

Riders enter Winterfell, they are the lords of the North, well those who are left; including the three noticeable ones House Manderly, House Umber (lead by Lord Jon Umber) and House Karstark (Whoever is head).

Jon Umber: We've heard a sellsword Commander called the Phoenix took Winterfell.

Phoenix: Not took, but retook it for a lovely Lady.

Jon Umber: Your the man they call the Phoenix?

Phoenix: I am.

Jon Umber: And you killed Roose Bolton.

Phoenix: Would you like to see his body?

Jon Umber: All the lords of the North would love to see. We made a promise to you, that if you killed Bolton we would aid you.

Phoenix: It's not just me you should fight for, but someone else.

The Phoenix looks at Kalimar. Kalimar goes to go get someone.

Phoenix: My Lords, shall I show you the corpse of the Flayed Man?

* * *

Roose Bolton corpse is hanging on the Godswood tree in Winterfell. On the corpse lies a sign that says "This is what happens to traitors who turn on their countrymen."

Jon Umber: If only Robb Stark was only alive to see this, the man that had a hand in betraying him to Lord Frey and Tywin Lannister.

Phoenix: Lord Umber, join us for a feast. You and the other banner man.

* * *

Sansa is shown outside the tub, she seems to be dressed in her night wear while Shae is drying her hair. A knock is heard at the door, Kalimar opens it and enters.

Kalimar: Sansa. The Northern Bannerman are here.

Sansa: Your father will handle it will he.

Kalimar: Actually I think he would like it if you were to come down and greet them. You are a Stark after all.

Sansa not sure.

Sansa: I don't think they won't listen to me.

Tyrion shows up from behind Kalimar, he seems to have heard the whole thing.

Tyrion: Kalimar allow me.

Tyrion looks at Shae.

Tyrion: Shae can you give us a moment.

Shae seems to have no choice. She puts the towel down and exits the room, but before leaving she places her hand on his shoulder, as a way that there still good. Tyrion closes the door and slowly approaches the door.

Tyrion: Well I guess you finally gotten the Justice you wanted. Sansa you've been given a chance to redeem your family, The Phoenix and the Lords of the North can help.

Sansa: I'm scared, Lord Tyrion. Men never listen to a woman even not someone who was strong.

Tyrion: Remember what I said about your mother. That she was a strong person, and that your father was an honorable man. You survived this long Sansa, especially from my nephew. No more surviving, now it's your time to fight my father and his allies. It's time you play the Game of Thrones.

Sansa with her game face on.

Sansa: Your leaving?

Tyrion pauses.

Tyrion: I am. I must. It's part of his plan. I know there is some type of evil in him, at first I was going to betray him the moment I got back, and not do what he asked me to do and exposed his strategies and plans. But after seeing how far he's gotten, I realized there will be no stopping him. And after seeing you happy and free I can't take that away from you.

Sansa sits down on the bed, smiling that she changed his mind for her happiness and safety.

Tyrion: Since I'm leaving, I got one more gift that will make you happy and free. Well both of us...

He grabs her hands.

Tyrion: When I married you, I thought I could protect you and I did my job well. But you seem to have someone who cares for you and loves you for you... that something rare in this country. Marrying for love. I will annulled our marriage in secret, you will be Lady Stark once more and free to choose anyone as your husband.

Sansa gives him a hug. A very tight one.

Sansa: Thank you.

Tyrion looks her in her eyes.

Tyrion: I hope The Phoenix will make my family pay for what they did to you and your family. I know he can.

Sansa: I know he can too.

Sansa stands up, Tyrion with his hand out.

Tyrion: Allow me to escort you to the Hall.

Sansa takes his hand like she occasionally did in Kingslanding when Joffrey was torturing her in the Throne room and when he walked her out of her room on their wedding day.

* * *

In Winterfell Hall, a feast was prepared, it looks wonderful. The Lords seem to be bickering more and eating less. The Phoenix sees Sansa enter, he slams his knife on the table. shutting everyone up.

Phoenix: Your lady has arrived.

The Lords stand up and wait for Sansa to get to the table. When she sits down, they sit down.

Jon Umber: My lady.

Sansa: Lord Umber. Well lets all enjoy this feast and discuss our plan of action.

Kalimar seems pleased by how she taking this pressure of being the new Lady of the North. Some of the lords notice Tyrion Lannister sitting down with them.

Jon Umber: Can I ask what the Imp is doing sitting with us, especially since he a Lannister.

Tyrion: Lannister I am, but I seem to have switch sides.

They don't buy it.

Phoenix: It's true. He sides with me and his wife.

Jon Umber stares at Sansa, he feels sympathy for what happen to her family and he would love to continue the war but now he beginning to have doubts.

Jon Umber: My Lady, as much as your father and brother banner man would love to finish the war, but we lost so many men, the only men we have left are 22,000 men in total. And I don't think my men or these men's men won't fight as long a woman is leading. I mean this with no offense my Lady.

Sansa looks at The Phoenix, then Kalimar and last Tyrion. I guess in secret she was learning the game of thrones by watching and learning from the three. The Phoenix gives her a nod. Sansa stands up from her seat, like the spirit of her mother just possessed her.

Sansa: No offense taken, Lord Umber. I know I'm a woman and can be labeled weak and fragile to rule the North. But I learned something about myself; I'm a survivor for I suffered greatly from the Lannisters, Joffrey torturing me, Cersei insulting me and my family, and Tywin Lannister forcing me into a marriage that neither me nor Tyrion both wanted. But I stayed strong because I still had hope and faith that the Gods will deliver me out of Kingslanding and they have. They brought me him (pointing to the Phoenix) and his army.

Shae enters and begins listening.

Sansa: He got me out of there, he killed Roose Bolton and retaken Winterfell for me. I know the war my brother was in cost him some of the men, but he died trying. Now I'm asking you's as a Stark and as Lady of the North rise up and continue the war that my brother fought. Fight with the Phoenix and his army and I promise you he will show all of Westeros that we don't have to fear Tywin Lannister and his allies.

Some of the men seem inspired by her words, probably because she finally was able to have the strength and motivation form all that happen to her.

Sansa: Moreover The Phoenix will deliver us a ruler that the seven kingdoms deserves. One with a strong claim, right family name and loved by the millions. Anyone of you is free to leave if you won't support me as your Lady of North, like how most of you's didn't gather with my brother when it could have made a difference. But if you support me, then we can help change this country and give the people something they need... freedom and a long peace that I hope will last for a long time. Who will fight and regain my family's honor.

Silence is the only thing heard in the room. Sansa still stands there strong and confident. The Phoenix smiles with proudness, she did really good and he knows it. One lord stands up.

Northern Bannerman 1: House Manderly will fight.

Another one stands.

Northern Bannerman 2: Your brother executed our lord, however after getting the facts on why, now I think it time we refreshed our allegiance with House Stark. So House Karstark will flight as well.

Other begins rising and accepting the offer. Lord Umber is the only one not standing, well him and the some halves of the Umber family. He looks at the ones not standing. He slowly rises and is about to say something.

Jon Umber: Your brother took a risk by going against the South. Your right, other lords didn't gather mostly the other half of my house. When I doubted his leadership, his wolf bit my arm.

Showing his arm to her of the bite marks given by Grey Wind.

Jon Umber: Now I feel like I'm making the same mistake twice. So on behalf of House Umber.

The other half stands with the other lords of House Umber and wait for his answer.

Jon Umber: It won't hurt to give this war another try. Were in.

Kalimar smiles so does Tyrion. The Phoenix slowly rises up off his seat.

Phoenix: Since your all in. Let's talk potential allies...

Sansa smiles with joy, she probably made her family proud including her mother.

Phoenix:Starting with House Tully.

The Northern Bannermen listen in on what he is saying. Kalimar leads Sansa out, with Shae staying behind to serve the men.


	34. The Phoenix Message

Chapter 34: The Phoenix Message

Olyvar Frey sits with his sister Roslin Frey (who appears to be slightly pregnant from her wedding night, for a while a caravan arrives at the Twins with crates and a barrel. Along with them there is a letter, only for Olyvar Frey eyes only. Olyvar see's an unrecognizable seal, which has a Phoenix on it.

He opens the letter and begins reading it. Some sort of joy is on his face.

Roslin: Olyvar? Who's it from.

Olyvar Frey: Lord Wilhem of the Dreadfort. It says that his castle was destroyed and that he received asylum from Lord Bolton. He also offers a gift to our father.

Olyvar reads more and what it really says is "For Olyvar Frey, I give you these crates as a gift to you inside will be the answer the solution for your father men to side with you. I payed close attention to the men and see that they are under payed and your father over payed. The barrel you have received give to your father as a thank you present from me. P.S. I will be coming to the Twins baring another gift for him. Wilhem Lord of The Dreadfort."

Olyvar folds the letter up and hides it in his clothing. He looks at the crate and see's that they have his name on all of them. He sneaks a peek at one of them and inside the crates lies golden dragons coins. Roslin Frey also takes a sneak peak as well, she is more surprised and wondering why this is sent to him.

Roslin: I thought Father was already backed by Tywin Lannister.

Olyvar: He was. This is from Lord Wilhem. The foreigner who passed and stayed here. He gives this as a gift to the men.

Roslin: Which men is that?

Olyvar looks at her, then her stomach.

Olyvar Frey: Roslin, how much do you care for Lord Edmure Tully?

* * *

In Winterfell, Northern forces arrive greeting the Phoenix army. Alto sits at the edge of the wall sharpening his knife; after he begins preparing darts and dipping them in the wolfsbane.

Sansa sees so many Northern soldiers arriving in Winterfell. She also see's three horses being geared up for travel.

Kalimar approaches behind her.

Kalimar: They're not for you. My father will make sure you'll never go back there as long as Joffrey and his family is ruling. That will pall change though pretty soon.

Sansa: Kalimar, do you think when this is all over could you ever take me to the east someday?

Kalimar: I could.

Sansa: I heard a lot things about Essos.

Kalimar: It is a beautiful place.

Sansa: Probably not as beautiful as your father country.

Kalimar: I wouldn't know. He never took me there.

Sansa: You've never seen mother land?

Kalimar: My father had no need to be there. He did what he did and moved on to other things. But I had dreamed of seeing Ulthos someday. I guess we gotta see where we all came from in one point. Perhaps I can take my future wife.

She smiles, is he referring to her.

Kalimar: Meet me by the Godswood, My father says you did well by convincing the Northern Bannermen to fight for you, but he knows it's not going to last long.

Sansa: He forcing you to marry me for alliance.

Kalimar: No. He knows I love you; I just need to know if you feel the same way.

Sansa: I do.

Kalimar: House Umber has offered us their septon.

Sansa: I'll be there.

Kalimar looks around to see if anyone is looking, all the men are outside the gates. Kalimar and Sansa embrace and begins share a passionate kiss.

From a view of the balcony, Falicia witnesses it. She smiling that her own son found someone.

* * *

Tyrion looks in the mirror and sees his face more pulp. Perhaps the Phoenix wasn't kidding about that extra hitting of his face. The Phoenix enters.

Phoenix: Horses are ready.

Tyrion: So am I.

The Phoenix closes the door, only for a moment. He takes out a gem, the same gem that Kalimar took from Sansa necklace.

Phoenix: Before I send you off. One more thing I need to tell you, but keep it secret because this might put your life danger in Kingslanding.

Tyrion: Which is.

Phoenix: (referring the gem) You know this?

Tyrion: Yeah that a gem from Sansa necklace. What about it.

Phoenix: It's not just a gem Tyrion. I had Alto look at it... It's poison.

Tyrion: Exactly how would he know it's poison?

Phoenix: Because he an expert on poison.

Tyrion: Who would give Sansa a necklace with poison gems.

Phoenix: Ser Dontos. He was told to give this to her, the day before the wedding. My son caught the old Tyrell woman taking a gem and slipping it into the wine pitcher. The very same wine pitcher you so happen to pour in Joffrey cup.

Tyrion: So my nephew was going to be plotted. I don't get it, they made an alliance with my family why would the Tyrells want to see him dead... (well he can seem to guess) Well I mean I can guess many reasons why... (realizing something) Margaery had idea. But Olenna Tyrell didn't plot alone. And if the poisoning went through, Me and Sansa would have been held responsible.

Phoenix: Correct. See your not a disgrace that your father thinks. She didn't plot alone... for Ser Dontos was being bribed and ordered by Lord Petyre Baelish. And luckily Joffrey wasn't poisoned thanks to me saving him from that assassin. Of course wouldn't you find it strange that two different people tried hang killed and that none succeeded.

Tyrion realizes something else.

Tyrion: It was you... you arranged for the assassination on Joffrey.

Phoenix: And I saved that little monstrous bastard. Of course I shouldn't of just had him killed him.

Tyrion: Why didn't you?

Phoenix: Because if I did, then it would be your nephew and father kissing my ass instead of the other way around.

Tyrion chuckles. He really admires this guy.

Tyrion: Your good. Too good if I have to say. Maybe you did the right thing, because I don't Baelish wouldn't have Sansa been there after the poisoning.

Phoenix: And why that. What is she to him?

Tyrion: A spitting image of her mother. It's been said Baelish loved her mother. And also the key to the North. A key you so happen to take and unlocked. You know you the moment you reveal yourself to all of the rest of Westeros, and piss off many people, you'll probably make an enemy out of not just my father nor the Tyrells, but to Baelish as well. Like me he knows how to play the game, and he seems very good at it more than me, for he got lordship and I got demoted to Master of Coin.

Phoenix: Or he found a way to counter whatever you planned.

The Phoenix gives Tyrion the necklace.

Tyrion: What for?

Phoenix: Give it back to him right in front of the Tyrells. And tell Baelish, that I the Phoenix am very anxious to meet him. Because I doubt that he isn't aware ruined a part of his plan... only I unintentionally stumbled upon it. And also tell him right after you tell your father about me...

Tyrion is listening.

Phoenix: He'll be the last to die? Until then I'll have fun with him, and tell him to bring the fun to me as well for I'll enjoy it.

The Phoenix pats him on the shoulder. He sees Tyrion clothes.

Phoenix: Pardon me.

The Phoenix tears Tyrion clothes, probably trying to make it more convincing for Tyrion Father Tywin.

* * *

Tyrion is outside being placed on his horse. His hands seemed to be tied, obviously to deceived his family. The Phoenix, Falicia and Alto come to see him off. Sansa watches from a window, Kalimar stands by the gate with the Phoenix's Men on guard. Two of Alto get on their horses and begin riding while pulling Tyrion horse long the way.

Tyrion looks around for Shae. Until he notices her coming out from the castle to wave to him. He smiles, to know that she better off being here than in Kingslanding where his father would gladly have her killed.

Tyrion and the two men finally leave Winterfell, when the moment they pass the gates; Kalimar spots Sansa watching from the window.

* * *

It is nighttime and Kalimar waits at Winterfell Godswood, with a Septon.

Sansa appears wearing a gown. She looks very beautiful in it. She slowly walks to him, with Shae following her from behind.

Moments later, the Septon is shown marrying them, with Kalimar taking off the cloak, that goes to his armour and placing it around Sansa shoulders, and then with them taking their vows. Then they finish the ceremony with them sharing a kiss. It's official, they're married.

* * *

Back at the The Twins, Olyvar Frey is shown meeting with his father men. Talking to them, and giving them each a small bag of gold coins that came from the chest that arrived.

Olyvar Frey: So are you's in.

They pause for a moment and they all bow on one knee. They seem to be in on him becoming the new Lord of the Twins.

Olyvar Frey: Good cause here the plan.


	35. The Banished Kraken

Chapter 35: The Banished Kraken

A ship is sailing to the North. It is red, lean and fearsome with a single mast and black sails and a name is on the side "Silence." The captain of the ship wears an black eye patch and a lot of black, he appears to ruthless and shrewd. He is Euron Greyjoy aka Crows Eye the younger brother of Balon Greyjoy and eldest brother of Victarion Greyjoy. His ship sets port at the White Harbor, greeted by some of the Northern men still defending it, only they seem to be taking caution.

Euron: No need to be cautious I'm here on behalf of the Phoenix.

They let him pass and get on a horse, a few men follow him and with them is another horse without a rider.

* * *

In Winterfell, The Phoenix enters a room and in that room with him is Theon Greyjoy, who is recovering from all the torture that he took from Ramsay, it is only the Reek character that seems to be going away and Theon is slowly coming back.

Phoenix: I have word that your uncle is on his way to bring you home. I bet you were hoping for something like that to happen.

Theon: I was. I just thought it would never happen.

Phoenix: But it did.

The Phoenix approaches Theon.

Phoenix: Before Tyrion left he was quite hesitant on having me keeping you alive. He told me your the one that betrayed Sansa Stark brother Robb and rejoined your family and invaded the North.

Theon: A decision I wil regret. I went back to my home to convince my father to aid Robb in his rebellion, he refused and decided to...

Phoenix: Invade the North. I know the words of the Greyjoy House... "We do not Sow." No offense Theon, but I find the Ironborn nothing but lazy foolish men, sure they fight, kill and raid; but they never earned what they take, thinking wherever they land it's theirs for the reaping.

Theon: Then why free me and send me back?

Phoenix: Do you want to make up for what you did?

Theon: I do.

Phoenix: Here your chance. If i was to have your father and your uncles killed would you take your place as the Lord Reaper of the Iron Islands and help with the war to come.

Theon: You want me to overthrow my father?

Phoenix: (No remorse) Yes.

Theon: It's going to be hard for me to be the ruler of Iron Islands now that I'm a eunuch.

Phoenix: Don't worry about that.

The Phoenix places new clothes for him on the bed.

Theon: My father will never approved of these clothes.

Phoenix: You really have no choice on that. Your Uncle is not to far from here. Get ready... oh and remember my offer.

The Phoenix leaves Theon.

* * *

In the old chambers of Ned and Catelyn Stark; now Sansa, there lies Sansa in the bed sleeping nakedly underneath the covers. Kalimar is shown dressed and putting on his armour. Shae walks in with a tray. Kalimar quietly shushes her, not in an ignorant way, but more in a reminder that Sansa is sleeping.

Shae: (Whispering) I brought you's breakfast.

She quietly places the tray on the table. Sansa wakes up not from the noise inside but from what's coming outside. Kalimar checks it out from the window.

Kalimar: Wait here.

Sansa gets out of bed, with Shae getting Sansa robe for her and placing it on Sansa.

Shae: So how was he?

Sansa smiles, with happiness.

Sansa: He was very gentle.

Sansa sits down and eats the breakfast that Shae brought for her and Kalimar.

* * *

The Phoenix stands at the square waiting for Euron Greyjoy, Alto joins him sooner and later comes in Kalimar.

Euron approaches with the men that came with him all the way down to the White Harbor. Euron gets off his horse and shakes the Phoenix hand they have met before. Possibly in Essos, there seems to be a friendship but more like in a frenemy type of friendship, like Charles Xavier and Magneto.

Euron: Good to see you again.

Phoenix: I see you the same, last time I saw you.

Euron: You haven't change a bit either.

Phoenix: Come on in have a drink. You had a long trip here.

Euron: And it's going to be a long trip back, especially to the Iron Islands.

The two enter the Hall of Winterfell, with Alto and Kalimar following.

* * *

Later in the Hall, The Phoenix has the newly appointed servants bring Euron some food and drink, Euron however pours out whatever is in his cup and pours his cup with shades of the evening.

Phoenix: See you still drink the shades of the evening.

Euron: It helps me with visions.

Phoenix: And what do you see.

Some type of insanity in Euron eyes.

Euron: Me conquering the World. Mostly Westeros.

Phoenix: As long as their is a last breath in my body, even I won't allow a man like you to conquer this country.

Euron: I believe you. I maybe intelligent, even more than my brother which let's face it, they act before they think, but men like us we think before we act. But still... I know better than to go to war with you.

Phoenix: You bring what I ask?

Euron: Will you still honor our agreement if I do

Phoenix: Every word.

Euron: Then yes I did.

Euron takes out a wrapped object.

Euron: I hope you will use it well.

Phoenix: It's not for me.

Euron: Well be careful with that though, you don't want that getting in the wrong hands.

Euron begins eating. The Phoenix takes out the wrapped cloth and what is the object... a horn... but not just any horn it's the Dragon Horn. The Phoenix hands it to Kalimar, after The Phoenix shrugs to Kalimar to bring down Theon.

Phoenix: Now as far as Theon is aware, I know someone who practices blood magic he one of best witches and wizards of Asshai. Payed him quite well, to come do his stuff and go. He didn't disappoint me at all, which is why he didn't leave empty handed.

Euron: May the Drown God bless you then. For what is dead may never die. Now you had my nephew healed completely, and your giving him to me to take him home. I expect you to honor the other half of the arrangement.

The Phoenix gives him a nod of approval. He gives Euron a large tube filled with reddish pink fluid.

Euron: Poison?

Alto: A special kind. It has the ability to drive a man mad. The people who make it call it Basilisk's blood. I saw it being used before, just place it on some cook meat and they won't notice, it gives it a sweet smell but on top of that yeah, they won't notice one bit. May I ask you who is your intended target with this?

Phoenix: That's the other half of the agreement. I have him kill Balon, Theon becomes Lord Reaper of Pyke and all of the Iron Islands and Euron will convince his nephew to give us as many Ironborn they can spare.

Alto: Deceitful, Cunning... smart. I love it.

Kalimar and some of the Phoenix's men walk Theon down to the Hall.

Euron embraces his nephew, the embrace looks like a remorseless hug, like their no sympathy or sadness to it.

Euron: Lets get you home, Your father and sister wait for you.

Theon nods in approval.

* * *

Theon is being helped on top of the horse. Euron and the rest of the men get on their horses.

Euron: (to the Phoenix) Thank you my friend. And I wish you luck on your campaign against this country, especially against the Lannisters. (whispering to him) Of course if everything goes well and if my nephew is made the Lord of the Iron Islands, perhaps I should wish the Lannisters luck instead, because your too damn smart for them.

Phoenix: The thank you would of been better.

Euron gives him a nod of gratitude.

Euron: No promises though, Us Ironborn do not sow after all.

Phoenix: Well you's all should learn to reap what you sow. And I'm not asking you's to fight for me but with me... big difference.

Euron takes that in for a while, then he, Theon and the some of Euron men ride off, back to the White Harbor.

Kalimar looks on as well.

Phoenix: (To Kalimar) We leave tomorrow. Now that your married to Sansa Stark, the northerners will follow you. Enjoy the time you have with her, for tomorrow the war we planned will start at the Twins.

The Phoenix heads inside. Kalimar looks up at a window and see's Sansa looking upon, she seems to be watching him.


	36. The North Remembers

Chapter 36: The North Remembers

Sansa and Kalimar lie in bed, after another night of making love. She seems to resting her head on his chest.

Sansa: I don't want you to go.

Kalimar: I have to. A part of me doesn't want to; I would love to stay and help you bring peace and stability back in the North. But my father going to need me.

Sansa: Promise me.

Kalimar: What?

Sansa: Promise me that you'll come back.

Kalimar takes off a medallion that was around his neck. He gives it to Sansa, as a safekeeping.

Kalimar: I promise. You want to know how I can keep it.

He helps her place it around her neck.

Kalimar: (referring to not just the medallion, but her as well) I always come back for what left behind.

This seems not the first time he left his medallion behind. She admires it.

Sansa: I'll watch over it.

Kalimar: I know you will. I can see you grew to be very strong, especially by what Tyrion told me, of what you went through.

Sansa: There is something else

She got his interest.

Sansa: I want you to find my sister Arya.

Kalimar: How?

Sansa: When my father was captured and put in the dungeons in Kingslanding, my sister fled, I know she not dead, Joffrey would have shown me her body just to torture me. I haven't seen her since.

Kalimar: I believe you. I'll do my best.

Sansa: Your best is good enough, you and your father were able to get me home, retake the north in my name. I'll take that; if you can't then I'll understand, you did after all made a promise to the Dragon Queen.

Kalimar: My father made a promise to the Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryen that he would get her on the Iron Throne, my father has never broken a promise, he does however break contracts, only to those he sees not worth fighting or killing for. This queen is worth fighting for, just as you are. I'll find her.

She kisses him in gratitude, arms wrapped around each other, she gets on top of him and begins to make love once more.

* * *

It is morning, The Phoenix's army is preparing to march, same for the Northerners that are camp there. Both are getting in formations.

in the hall, The Phoenix is gearing up. Placing his sword around his waist. Brienne of Tarth approaches him she seems to eager to want to come. Besides you want to honor Catelyn Stark, defend her daughter.

Phoenix: Your staying here. The 500 men that are defending this castle and the outer walls are going to need someone as good as you.

Brienne bows, she not going to argue with him. Falicia comes all dressed.

Phoenix: Falicia, No. You can't come as well.

Falicia: What?

Phoenix: Your the daughter of a Magister if anyone who knows how to help run a Castle it's you. Sansa going to need help running this place, and your qualified for that, at least until she gets the hang of it.

Falicia: What about you?

Phoenix: I'll be okay. You of all should know that.

Falicia approaches him and embrace him.

Phoenix: I love you.

Falicia: You never say that to me much.

Phoenix: Yeah, but you know i mean it everyday.

He gives her a kiss, right before exiting. Kalimar and Sansa come in the hall as well. They look in each other eyes.

Kalimar: I promise you, I'll come back.

She gives him a kiss goodbye. Kalimar gives one right back, he enjoys the moment and then slowly leaves the hall.

* * *

Outside the men are still in formation, in marching formation actually. Calvary in front and infantries in the back. Lord Jon Umber is one of the men in the calvary. The Phoenix, Kalimar and Alto ride up on the horses.

The Phoenix faces the army, 20,000 of his own men and 12,000 Northern soldiers, the other 10,000 are back at other strongholds defending them incase of any pother invasions.

Phoenix: Alright, this is it. The moment we march there is no turning back. If you change your mind and want to head home now will be the perfect time to do so.

No Northern soldier does.

Phoenix: Very well!

Sansa and Falicia stand on the walls watching and hearing.

Phoenix: It is time, to make this country pay for their sins, it's time to turn the hunters into the hunted. And it times to show the South that you the North have not forgotten. Rebirth, Renewal, Resurrection!

His soldiers chant the same thing.

Kalimar sees Sansa.

Kalimar: (to the Northmen) Winter is coming!

The Northerners chant the words of House Stark. The Phoenix begins slowly riding then the calvary and infantry of both armies begin marching.

Falacia sees her husband ride off

* * *

A three days later, in Kingslanding, Tywin Lannister sits in his chambers having his breakfast, until he gets interrupted by his son Jamie.

Jamie: Father. Lord Varys has got news, he thought it would of been best for me to give it to you.

Tywin takes the parchment, begins reading it. He not pleased.

Jamie: Get all the council members in here now including Joffrey.

Jamie: Yes father.

Jamie hurries to it.

* * *

Somewhere in the gardens of Kingslanding, Lord Petyre Baelish is walking side by side with Olenna Tyrell.

Littlefinger: So you think this man knew of the Kings potential poisoning.

Olenna: From what I saw from that assassination attempt especially from the City Watch guard.

Littlefinger: Maybe this man meant to have Joffrey killed, but really wanted it to fail, makes sense if he saves the king then the King will be in depthed to him. However back to King Joffrey, I must uphold my end of the deal, and i will make sure we find a way to dispose of him and have Margaery marry a king more easily to manipulate.

Olenna: And in return, I will convince my granddaughter to make you Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, once when Brynden Tully is finally defeated.

Littlefinger: So the Blackfish still lives.

Olenna: Held up in Riverrun. It won;t be long once when we use Edmure Tully to negotiate with him. The Lords of the Riverlands won't dare to fight against the Lannisters or us, as long as their Lord paramount is held hostage by a Lannister loyalist.

Littlefinger: I would like to be the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands.

Olenna: But something tells me you won;t stop with that.

Littlefinger smiles, he know that true but if we know him well, he'll turn on the Tyrells for a better alliance.

Lannister men approach Baelish and Olenna.

Lannister Man 1: Lord Baelish, your wanted in the council.

Baelish follows the men.

* * *

In the small council room, Baelish enters wondering why they were all summon. He sits down, everyone waiting for Tywin to speak.

Tywin: I just been given word by one of Lord Varys spies. An army has landed in the North, it has destroyed The Dreadfort, and retaken Winterfell. The Northerners have taken up arms with this army leader. We need to know what this army is, and why is it here. The letter states that it came from the East, so this tells us that this is probably sent by Daenerys Targaryen only she wasn't reported with it.

Tywin looks at Varys.

Tywin: Now do you think your spies can infiltrate this army and find more out.

Varys: With no problem.

Tywin: Until we get more info we wait.

* * *

At the Twins at night some a dozen of Lord Frey men are at guard mostly in the woods close by. Something hits one of them in the neck, that soldier pulls it out it is a dart once he sees it he drops dead, the soldier next to him checks on him while he too gets hit by a dart as well, he drops dead as well. Alto comes running towards the two dead bodies he wearing his hood and carrying a dart shooter, following are many of his own men who seem to have taken out the other men on guard. They bend down on their knees and seem to looking in the distance on how many more men are there to kill. The coast is clear, Alto whistles for the Phoenix's men to come forward, at least 10,000 men follow, they get in a defensive.

Alto: Alright men we wait.

Captain 1: For what.

Alto: Betrayal.

Inside the Twins, Lord Walder Frey is having a feast with his sons and daughters, including Roslin. Frey soldiers stand guard, only it seem to have doubled. Olyvar Frey excuses himself. As he is walking he gives the men a nod, they quietly nod back.

Outside, a rider approaches, it is The Phoenix. The men point their spears and swords at him.

Frey soldier: Who goes there?

Phoenix: I'm here to speak to Lord Walder Frey.

Frey soldier: Who are you?

Phoenix: Wilhem.

* * *

Wilhem is shown being escorted to the dining hall of Lord Walder Frey, passing him is Olyvar Frey, who responds giving him a nod. The Phoenix smiles which tells us the Olyvar is on his side.

Lord Frey stands when Wilhem/The Phoenix enters, he is astound by his armour.

Walder Frey: That is some armour you have there Lord Wilhem.

Phoenix: Thank you. I had it made and sailed to me all the way to the Dreadfort.

Walder Frey: Have a seat, your welcome to my food and drink.

Phoenix: Speaking of drink, did you get that bottle of wine I sent you.

Walder Frey: I did. I was waiting for you to arrive to open it. Now that your here, I'll have a cup of it.

The Phoenix sits down, fixes himself a plate, next to him is Roslin Frey. She seems nervous by him, she knows about the alliance and deal he made with her brother only she ain't saying nothing. One of the servants bring the wine, they open it and pour one for Walder Frey, they're about to pour one for the Phoenix but he stops him.

Phoenix: Just water.

Walder Frey: I insist you have some.

The Phoenix gives the servant permission to pour. Lord Frey begins getting suspicious, however the Phoenix takes a drink without hesitation or a second thought.

Seconds later he begins choking, only he reveals it later that he is joking then laughs about it. Lord Frey begins to laugh following by most of his children.

Phoenix: I would never poison wine, especially this sparkling wine from The North.

Lord Frey drinks his wine. The soldiers of House Frey, close the doors. Lord Frey or his sons don't seem to notice or care. The Phoenix seems to notice and it seems to be part of his plan which it is.

Phoenix: Lord Frey, I told your son that there was another gift I was to give you, one that I know you really deserved. That gift is near before you ask, in fact it will be coming any minute now.

The Phoenix stands up and stands in the spot where Robb Stark once stood.

Phoenix: Have I told you how a tyrant was able to achieve the power that he had. All the feudal rulers of this mysterious country had this tradition that they would choose one man to be a symbolic ruler. They voted this one man ruler, but he knew that they had the power to overthrow him if he was to abuse the power and privilege he was given. So he made this feast and he served them wine, food and provided them with entertainment and women. Nut that wasn't the how he took them out, you see he was one o the most wealthiest men in this country and that he bribed these men guards and small armies, and just when they had their guard down he had them executed. With the new loyalty from these men soldiers, he had more men to take over the country that he would refused to give up the power for.

Lord Frey does't know where he going with this.

Phoenix: The thing is, that man knew they would betray him eventually and have someone else lead the country, just like how I am trying to dispose this country of the corrupt men and their ruler and bring them a better one. Like how I started with Ramsay Bolton, then Roose Bolton...

Lord Frey gets more suspicious, then he seems to be aware where he is going.

Phoenix: Now you and those who follow you.

Lord Frey stands up in anger and feels insulted and betrayed by such treachery from the man.

Walder Frey: Guards!

The armed men get in their attack positions, then his sons that are loyal take out their knives and swords, they slowly approach him. The Phoenix slowly takes out his sword, without flinching or reacting.

Walder Frey laughs at this man actions.

Walder Frey: Did you honestly think you can take out all these men in this room.

The Phoenix smiles.

Phoenix: No... but they can.

Walder Frey: Who?

Phoenix: Your own men.

The guards in the room begin slaying the sons in the room. Walder Frey looks around with disbelief.

The Phoenix grabs a crossbow and aims it at him, injuring Lord Walder Frey.

* * *

A massacre is happening, the Frey men that were bought are destroying the Frey men that are loyal. In the Twins, outside the Twins on the lands, following with the Phoenix 10,000 men that were kept waiting.

* * *

Edmure Tully is in his cell hearing the massacre, his cell door opens olyvar Frey comes in with a sword, at first Edmure Tully thinks he came to kill him, but instead Olyvar hands him the sword.

Olyvar Frey: It's time to fight.

Edmure Tully stands up and follows him out, outside the cell he sees Frey men killed and the ones the other Frey men standing over them.

Edmure Tully: I guess I don't want to know how you pulled this off.

Olyvar Frey: Let me show you.

* * *

The massacre outside is still going on, The Phoenix men are demolishing those who resist, with the aid of the Frey soldiers who turned against their lord. Kalimar is cutting through so many of Walder Loyal men.

Alto and his men manage to sneak in and kill the men trying to defend the gate form the resistant Frey men and The Phoenix's 10,000 men.

Alto: Lets go men.

300 of the Phoenix's men follow Alto in the Twins.

* * *

The massacre in the hall has calmed seventeen of Lord Frey sons and some bastards are dead and the men that were loyal lie on the floor.

Phoenix: The Late Walder Frey, A nickname that the Northern Bannerman also seem to call you. Only now you'll live by that name.

Walder Frey seems to be dragging himself on the floor, helplessly. The Phoenix sees Roslin Frey underneath the table hiding from this, she to afraid to get out fem underneath. The Phoenix slowly approaches her, he takes out his hand.

Phoenix: (To Roslin) It's quite alright my lady. Take my hand, no harm will come to you.

She has no choice but to take it. He gently helps out underneath the table. One of the Frey men open the door and in comes Olyvar Frey, Edmure Tully, Alto and 300 of the Phoenix's men enter the hall. Walder Frey sees that here is no escape. he lays on his back as he sees the Phoenix slowly approach him.

Walder Frey: Please. Show some mercy.

Phoenix: You know the Stark girl, told me that her own mother begged for mercy for her son, only you didn't give it. Now why would I allow you mercy.

Walder Frey now realizes that the done for. The Phoenix, sees his son coming in the hall.

Phoenix: Son, take this lady and Lord Edmure Tully out of here please.

Kalimar gently grabs Roslin Frey and leads her and Edmure Tully out of the hall.

Lord Walder Frey give him one last look of defiant and a hopeful and sadistic look.

Walder Frey: When Tywin Lannister finds out about my death, he'll come after you for this.

The Phoenix is about to stab him, but instead puts his word back. Instead he places his knee on Walder Frey throat, but doesn't pressed down.

Phoenix: (Whispers to Walder Frey) I'm counting on it.

He begins to pressed down, Lord Walder Frey struggles for air. He to old push a man off of him. Walder Frey slowly stops breathing until he no lingers hear another breath from Walder Frey, for he is now dead.

Phoenix: And yet I also gave you mercy, for death is mercy as well.

The Phoenix gets back on his feet, and then heads towards Olyvar Frey

Phoenix: Do what you want with the body, but give me his head... my Lord.

The Phoenix walks out of the hall with Alto by his side.

Phoenix: Do we still have Lord Bolton head as well?

Alto: Yes.

Phoenix: We send it to Kingslanding, along with Lord Frey head and this.

Takes out a rolled up parchment paper, with the Phoenix seal on it.

Phoenix: Have the heads sent in a box with a ribbon as well.

* * *

The Morning after, Edmure Tully has a horse ready for him, he gets on it with the Phoenix seeing him off.

Edmure Tully: Thank you for this, I'll be forever grateful for this.

Phoenix: Just remember what my son told you, if we get you out you must gather enough host of men to help us fight The Lannisters and Tyrells

Edmure Tully: When the Riverlords find out I'm no longer a hostage they'll fight by my side and whoever side I fight for. I'll aid you in your conquest.

The Phoenix shakes his hand.

Phoenix: Let Roslin go to the North she'll be safe there because it's not going to be safe here once when the Lannisters bring everything they have.

Edmure Tully: (Understanding) Very well.

When they break the handshake, Lord Edmure Tully rides off to Riverrun. The Phoenix turns faces Olyvar.

Phoenix: How many men sided with you?

Olyvar: Almost 5,000.

Phoenix: Any chance of lending me some of them.

Olyvar: 4,500 will go with you, and 400 will stay and defend the Twins and anyone who tries to cross the North to give you a reason to retreat back to it. If I may, before you leave may I discuss the situations in the Riverlands.

The Phoenix gestures to him to go ahead and lead him back in.


	37. A Force to be Reckon with

Chapter 37: A Force to be Reckoned with.

**I am almost done with this story, I feel like I have this chapter and few more to go after. But on top of ****that what do you guys think of this Phoenix character, how smart is he and do you think he stands a chance against all the players of the Game of Thrones. And what type of historical characters would you compare him to.**

* * *

On the streets of Kingslanding where the gates are opened, Tyrion Lannister has finally came back with the slightly healed pulp up face and with two of Alto men behind him.

Tyrion: Thank you for the escort back men.

Spy 1: Were not heading back. Our commander gave us specific orders to stay here and spy for him. And to keep a good eye on you as well, just incase if you tried anything and he'll know by us and you can kiss your life goodbye if he gets here.

Tyrion: I can assure you I won't try nothing.

Spy 1: We'll see.

Tyrion slowly walks back to the castle. When he turns around they're gone.

* * *

In the office of the Hand, Tyrion is sat down telling to just his father, but Jamie and Cersei as well.

Tywin: Are you sure? He told you all this.

Tyrion: Every word.

Tywin: So Daenerys sent him here.

Tyrion: Not really, he volunteered.

Tywin angrily gets up.

Tywin: I can't believe this. Wilhem is the Phoenix and he's been playing us ever since he got here. He blew up the Dreadfort, retook Winterfell in Sansa Stark name and now he has the Northmen fighting beside him and his army. And the foolish thing of us is that he was able to keep this in the dark from us.

Cersei: What I don't get is, why would he spare you and send you back.

Tyrion: (Shrugs) Maybe he wasn't in a hurry.

Jamie: Sounds like to me he being smart. Killing Tyrion will only force your hand father.

Tywin: Indeed. We need to gather the small council for another meeting. Inform them on what you told us.

Tyrion: There is more.

There all listening.

Tyrion: He planned the assassination attempt on Joffrey, only it was never meant to succeed only for him to kill the assassin and get reward heavily for it.

Jamie: Wow, I have to say that was pretty brilliant.

Cersei looks at him.

Jamie: Well it was, I mean Joffrey can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

Tywin stops this conversation.

Tywin: We need to figure out how to beat him. Tyrion are you still good to continue your position as Master of Coin.

Tyrion: Yes.

Tywin: I'll inform Petyr Baelish of it then, he temporarily took over while you were gone or held hostage.

Tyrion: Baelish is here.

Tywin: He arrived after you left.

Tyrion: (Thrilled by that) Good. I would love to say hi to him.

Not showing a smile, but he is thrilled by the fact that Lord Baelish is here.

Tywin: Jamie have your brother get attended to for his wounds.

Jamie helps his brother to get medical help.

* * *

In the Great Hall where Petyr Baelish watches the throne. Varys approaches him, then Littlefinger new secret ally Olenna Tyrell, and Oberyn Martell, none of their allies.

Varys: (To Oberyn) Tyrion Lannister has return, it turns out he has faced some suffering from someone.

Oberyn: Who did it?

Varys: Don't know. Lord Tywin wants us in the council room after Tyrion is wounds are look after. Tyrion will explain everything. But if I had to guess he was traveling with Lord Wilhem from Essos, perhaps he has something to do with it.

Oberyn: Maybe, either way regardless of the answer I'm heading back to Dorne. I heard whispers, your whispers of a threat in the North.

Baelish turns around after hearing this, for it got his attention.

Varys: Not a threat, a force to be reckoned with.

Jamie comes in and tells the three council members to enter.

Jamie: My father invited King Joffrey and Queen Margaery in the council room. Also Lady Olenna your welcome to join and hear what my brother has to say about the situation that Westeros is in.

* * *

Back at the Twins where The Phoenix and Olyvar Frey are looking over the map mostly of the Riverlands.

Olyvar: Tywin Lannister still has a host of men in the Riverlands, 30,000 men at least, 10,000 raiding the country areas and 20,000 are trying to take Riverrun. However I wouldn't worry about Edmure Tully getting there because the Tully's know this land better.

Olyvar pointing to each different parts of the Riverlands.

Olyvar: The 10,000 are not far from here, 3 days ahead. If you leave tomorrow you might be able to take that part of the army out, before they can retreat back to the majority of the army.

Phoenix: Excellent, you proving to be a good lord and strategist Olyvar.

Olyvar: Well as Robb Stark former squire, I learned a lot from his way of military thinking. He was a very honorable man, it was tragic how he died, if I would have known that my father was going to... I would have warned him, but he sent me away on a mission before I ever found out.

Phoenix: It's ok, Olyvar... failure is a common thing for some. I failed sometimes, like trying to unite the free cities. But they all had different ideas and views and yet had no intention of killing each other because of those ideas and views. Sometimes there is always an opportunity to do redeem yourself in another way, mine is to help Daenerys Targaryen take the Iron Throne and liberate this country from evil. Even if it means for me to do that evil to destroy it.

Olyvar: How is that even possible for evil to destroy evil. Your not evil... I mean you appear to do evil things but...

Phoenix: I'm not pure evil if that's where your going with this conversation, I'm a necessary evil. Where I come from I was unnecessary, in Essos I was unnecessary. Here, I'll probably be necessary for a long while.

Olyvar: Your more than that to me.

Phoenix: Oh, and what am I to you?

Olyvar: A Force of Nature.

The Phoenix thinks that over.

Phoenix: I like that... anyway, you succeeded in helping Sansa avenge her family, now I must take care of the rest. I'll leave tomorrow with the army that followed me, and with the 4,500 men you offered me.

The Phoenix takes a sip of water, once when he is about to leave he turns to Olyvar.

Phoenix: By the way I left you a chest for you in the your chambers, or should I say new chambers my lord.

Olyvar: And I left something for you as well, or should I say for your son the new Lord of Winterfell.

The Phoenix opens the doors and walks out.

* * *

All council members, the King Joffrey, Queen Margaery, Ser Loras Tyrell, and Olenna Tyrell sit down hering what Tyrion is saying.

Tyrion: He said he going to kill of us, every single one of Daenerys Targaryen's enemies.

Oberyn stands up.

Oberyn: I'm leaving this city then. If what you say is true then and if he's here then he'll never stop.

Tywin: Prince Oberyn it would be smart if you stayed, maybe you can persuade your brother to help us.

Oberyn: My brother wouldn't ant that man as an enemy. I suggest you make a truce with him before you loose alot of men.

Cersei: What I still don't get is (To Tyrion) Why did he let you go, he could have sended us a meesage himself, but he let you live.

Tyrion: Sorry to disappoint.

Petyr Baelish doesn't seems worried nor intimidated, same for Varys (even though he helping the Phoenix) and Tywin Lannister seems more angry than intimidated.

Olenna: You mean to tell us that a sellsword was masquerading as a merchant and was able to sneak his army in Westeros. And that he comes from a mysterious country, a country that he helped liberate from a tyrant that taught him everything.

Tyrion: I'm not lying. This man seems to be as smart as we are. I don't think nothing can or will stop him.

Jamie Lannister storms in.

Jamie: Father, you might want to see this, something was sent for you.

Tywin: It can wait.

Jamie: It's from Him.

Could it be from the Phoenix.

Tywin: What do you mean Him?

Jamie: The Phoenix, he delivered something to us.

Tywin looks at Tyrion and the rest of the small council.

Tywin: Send it in.

Lannister men bring it in, it is a sack containing something in it and a note comes with it. The men place it on the table and give the note to Tywin Lannister. Something in the sack has something smelling bad in it. Tywin opens the note and begins reading it.

Tywin: (reading out loud) To the Small Council of Kingslanding, by the time you read this letter your Master of Coin has possibly informed you why I'm here. Now that I have the North on my side and that Roose Bolton and his son Ramsay are dead, done by my hand. In this sack contains a present for you. I enjoyed picking it out for you's all...

Maester Pycelle opens the sack it must be a very devastating sight.

Oberyn takes a peak inside and he has no problem dumping out whatever is in the sack and in that sack are the heads of Lord Bolton and Lord Walder Frey.

Tywin: (Continue reading) These two weren't much of a challenge to me. They made the battles to easy. When you come after me with all the men you have, you all better bring it, because the only way to stop me is to kill me and I should let you know I'm a hard man to kill ask some sellsword companies in Essos. We all play the Game of Thrones; either you win or you die and trust me you're all going to die. Starting in the Riverlands. Wilhem aka The Phoenix. P.S. Rebirth, Renewal, Resurrection these are my words know me by them.

Long silence in the Small council, flies swarm around the heads. Tywin seems very pissed, he rips the letter and bangs the table a few times.

Tywin: He took away the Key of the North from us, he killed our two allies and threaten us. We will respond right back.

Oberyn: Not Dorne. I'm leaving, to inform my brother.

Joffrey: Your not going anywhere, Dornishman.

Oberyn: Do not get in my way you little prick of a king.

Joffrey: What did you just to me?!

Tywin: Joffrey that's enough! Now's not the time to argue, if Prince Oberyn wants to leave let him, last time I check Dorne not part of the seven kingdoms.

Oberyn leaves the council chamber, with the intention of leaving the capital with all Dornish bannermen and his paramour Ellaria Sand. Petyr Baelish stands up as well.

Baelish: (To Tywin) If you permit, perhaps I can send my spies in to find out more about the Phoenix.

Oberyn: They'll be dead the moment they reach his tent.

Cersei: I doubt that.

Varys: It's true, one of the things the Phoenix is known for is sensing a spy in his presence. It's not worth sending my little birds to their deaths.

Baelish: No man can't sense our spies, they do very well blending in.

Oberyn: Please. Listen everyone what you're going up against is someone that seems to know you's better than you know yourselves. You can't negotiate him, you can't intimidate him, bully him, and you definitely can't stop him. He probably had his sights set on this country way before he met the Targaryen, he just needed the excuse to come here and she was the excuse, now Dorne could help, or we'll be smart and not have him as an enemy, because he seems smart enough to even destroy us Dornishman. I bid you's a goodbye, and hope that most people I hate are killed by him... (looking to Tywin) Starting with the Mountain.

Tywin seems displeased by that comment.

Oberyn: I'll let myself out.

Oberyn is gone.

Pycelle: Who needs the Dornishmen. We still got the Tyrells, and possibly the Vale.

Baelish: Speaking of that, perhaps I should be getting back to the Eyrie and make the final preparations to wed Lysa Arryn and have her as an ally. Once when she hears about this she'l leave no choice to aid us.

Tywin: Perhaps we should dismiss the council, until I think of something. (to Jamie) Take the King back to his room have him on guard, especially our new queen.

Everyone leaves, Tyrion watches Baelish leave.

* * *

Baelish is shown again looking at the Throne before he leaves for the Vale again. Tyrion is heard walking by him.

Tyrion: Remember when I did the three marriage proposal ideas, I told you that Myrcella would be wed to Robin Arryn.

Baelish: I do, you told me, Varys and Pycelle something different of three potential suitors for the princess. So what?

Tyrion: I was deceiving, showing all three of you's that there was new player in the game, and I did pretty good at that. However because of my position there I always thought my nephew and sister were trying to kill me, sometimes they've been trying but failed because they lack the intelligence of being masters like us. You've managed to outsmart me a few times, possibly outmaneuvered.

Baelish seems proud by that notion.

Baelish: You thought you were winning, now your in a position of power that you can't use to get back up to where you née were.

Tyrion: Your right, It would take a long time for me to get back up on the level you and Varys are on, but someone else has shown you that he is just as good as you's are.

Tyrion slowly take out the necklace that was given to Sansa Stark.

Tyrion: Our new player, found out about this. He wanted to tell you that he had no intention of ruining your plan, but you caught his interest and now he not going to stop. He knows that Olenna Tyrell placed one of these in Joffrey wine, he knows that Ser Dontos gave these to Sansa because you told him to. He admires you and that's why he said he going to kill you last, and that he telling you to bring it. How does it feel that the game your playing is not going well, because I do?

Tyrion tosses Baelish the necklace.

Tyrion: Better tell Lady Tyrell, that the Phoenix knows of your alliance and that I know you tried to framed me.

Tyrion walks away, he won this round of a game.

**How do you like that, The Phoenix wants Littlefinger alive long enough to give him a great game. Perhaps these two men will meet face to face... just think the Mockingbird and the Phoenix.**


	38. Need to Know

Chapter 38: Need to Know

The Twins recovering from the slaughter that went on. The Northerners and the Phoenix men are in their formations, added with them are 4,500 soldiers of the Twins.

The Phoenix and Alto are in the hall looking over the map of Westeros.

Phoenix: We wil leb going more South in the Riverlands liberating it from Lannister forces. Theon and his uncle are possibly back in the Iron Islands and Sansa is safely in the North.

Alto: Great. I'm going to wait with the army.

Phoenix: Your not coming. I'm sending you on a mission... to the Vale.

He points to the Eyrie on the Vale.

Phoenix: Right there. Tyrion told me Sansa has an aunt that is the Lady of the Vale. He also told me that Baelish was sent here to wed her. I need you to go there and inform me of their intentions and to see if they'll side with the Lannisters. I trust you only on this job, your spies are great but your the one that taught them it must be you. Will you go?

Alto nods with approval.

Alto: What do you expect me to find?

Phoenix: Answers.

Alto: I'll go.

Phoenix: Good.

Alto: Let me prepare for my departure.

Phoenix: Alto I need you to send some of your other me not these locations.

Hands Alto a list of locations. Alto reads it, he approves it.

Alto: It'll be done. Except I have news on this location.

He points to a certain one. The Phoenix looks at him on how would he know the news of that.

Alto: I sent two men down there before we left Winterfell.

Phoenix: Why?

Alto: I'll show you.

* * *

Kalimar prepares for the battles to come, placing the sword around his waist, a knife behind his belt and a shield hanging behind his back. The last thing he places is his helmet, not as great as his father but good enough to tell the army and the world that he is second in command and that he is the Phoenix son.

Kalimar: (to himself) I promise I'll bring you the King's head.

Kalimar exits the tent.

* * *

Kalimar sees his father and Alto looking over the map of Westeros.

Phoenix: Kalimar so good of you to join us, I'm about to send Alto to leave for The Vale. But that's not the problem... come here.

Kalimar approaches him and views the map with him. The Phoenix points to Castle Black.

Phoenix: (Rhetorical) You know what that is?

Kalimar knows it is a rhetorical question, but he nods anyways.

Kalimar: Castle Black. Sansa told me about one time. She also told me she has a bastard brother who is there?

Phoenix: Here what she doesn't know. Stannis Baratheon has garrison himself there. He seems to have saved the Wall from a wilding army, from almost invading Westeros itself.

Kalimar: Why?

Alto: I once heard stories about the Wall, back when I was with the Faceless Men. There's a story about a race of creatures called the White Walkers.

Kalimar: Never heard of that.

Phoenix: Please share Alto.

Alto: Long before men came to this continent, it was once covered with Ice. The whole continent was covered with Ice. That was until the first men came and invaded Westeros they were able to get everything except for the North, where the White Walkers were at. Then there was this race called the Old Children of the force who resisted the First men but then decided to coexist in peace to fight the White Walkers. They called it the War of the Dawn, together they were able to fight off the White Walkers, and the endless winter ended. Then the Wall to build to protect the realm to whatever beyond it. It's been thousands of years since the White Walkers have gone, people think they're a myth... It kind of makes me wonder if they're back and people would not believing them would be the key for their return.

Kalimar: Well if the wall was built to defend the Realm fro them, then we really have nothing to worry about then.

Phoenix: Stil lit's always best to remain cautious. If Stannis went to the Wall to defend it from the Wilding Army, this tells me something. He went there to gain favor from the seven kingdoms, if he was to save them, then they would help gain the throne. Are your two men still there?

Alto: Yes.

Phoenix: They don't leave. Not until we know about what persuade there to go there.

Alto: (he has more) There is more. Stannis has someone from Essos advising him and helping him gain the Iron Throne, kind of like your helping Daenerys.

Phoenix: Who?

Alto: A Red Priestess.

The Phoenix pauses by this.

Phoenix: Really

Alto nods.

Alto: If Stannis finds out you have the Northerners on your side, there no telling how he will react. With a Red Priestess supporting him, we may not stand a chance against him if she knows were coming.

Phoenix: Who said we will fight Stannis. I have every intention of allying with him.

Kalimar: From what I heard father he wants the Throne.

The Phoenix places his hand on his son shoulder and one the other on his cheek.

Phoenix: Son. Need to know Basis. It's best you don't know. I know how the Red Priestess and Priests are...

Kalimar: What do you want me to do?

Phoenix: Trust me as you always have. I got this far, you know I'll never jeopardized our mission.

Winks at him.

Kalimar seems to know he up to something but again it's best he doesn't know. Kalimar nods.

Phoenix: Alto... it's best you get going.

Alto Nods in agreement.

Phoenix: And Alto... be careful.

Alto smiles, leaves the tent, gets on his horse wishes the army a small see you later type of thing. He rides off in the direction of the Vale. No telling when he will return.


	39. Old Game, New Players, No Rules

**Now that I'm almost done with this story just one more chapter to go. Who here likes what they read so far. Do you think the Phoenix can handle all the players and supposed kings and rulers that are coming his way. If the White Walkers are coming then The Phoenix better get Daenerys on that throne quick because her dragons can come in handy.**

Chapter 39: New Players, Old Game, No Rules

_The Silence_ Euron Greyjoy Ship approaches Pyke, Theon Greyjoy watches from the bow, he finally going home. euron approaches him, places his hand on his shoulder.

Euron: You do know your father going to be mad at you for disobeying his orders. I know that you were order to attack the fishing villages of the North. The Phoenix is a very dangerous man and your father regardless will never permanently accept the peace terms of him. You must convince him to side with the Phoenix, because if he thinks of betraying him... the Phoenix will put his wrath on him. We don't want the Phoenix as an enemy, we need him as an ally, hopefully he'll convince his employer to give us the freedom we want. If we fight with him that counts as taking what is ours.

Theon: I can't convince him uncle. No matter what, even if the Phoenix gave me back to him or no matter how smart the Phoenix is my father will not listen. He takes too much pride in the Old Way.

Euron: So do I. But unlike your father and your other uncle Victarion I'm a lot smarter and they hate me for that. You remind me a lot like me, I heard how you were able to take Winterfell. I have to say I'm proud to call you Nephew. Perhaps when you become king of the Iron Islands you should put a lot of thought into battle strategies, instead of just raiding, perhaps both can work well.

Theon knows what's up.

Theon: Your suggesting it too, that I take out my father.

Euron: Your father is too stupid and prideful; as an Ironborn I should be proud but as a player that just a bad combo for a ruler. You however have some ambition, I heard about you wanting to ally the Ironborn with the Northerners.

Theon: If only I was able to convince him to do so.

Euron hands him the Basilisk blood.

Euron: Well if you can't convince him, then become the ruler of The Iron Islands by any means necessary.

Theon secretly sneaks it in his pocket. Euron pats him on the shoulder, did he help the Phoenix convince Theon.

* * *

Oberyn Martell is shown boarding a ship to Dorne with Ellaria Sand his paramour.

Ellaria: Why leave?

Oberyn Martell: Because I think I finally found a way seek revenge of the ones who wronged me. But first we need to tell my brother of what's happen and to gather the Sand Snakes, were going to need them

Ellaria smiles with satisfaction, mostly by Oberyn intellect and ambition to avenge his sister and her children.

The ship begins to sail.

Oberyn: Back to Dorne. Soon, pretty soon we will meet our ally, I will convince my brother otherwise.

The ship is shown sailing south back to Dorne in the distance.

* * *

Small Council Room Tywin with his war council using the small council as his base of operations. Mace Tyrell is among them.

Tywin: Lord Mace Tyrell has been kind to loan us half of of his men to help out the forces still in the Riverlands. Kevan Lannister will gather a host of men that we were able to raised from the Westerlands, the rest will set up defenses in the Westerlands, if he the Phoenix gets far, which I figure he will not once when we corner him from both sides of the Riverlands.

Some of the men applaud this strategy.

Tywin: Perhaps Lord Tyrell, that when you gather this host of men your son Ser Loras should ride with them.

Mace Tyrell: I should let him know.

Mace leaves to go gather as many men in the war to come.

* * *

Petyr Baelish is shown packing for his return to the Vale. Olenna Tyrell comes in to wish him a safe voyage. Baelish takes out the necklace.

Littlefinger: Tyrion knows. This new player we have knew as well and must of informed him on the plot, that why he gave you that look Lady Tyrell.

Olenna: What if he tells Lord Tywin.

Littlefinger: He's not, Tyrion siding with him. He hoping the Phoenix will bring the Targaryen's bacon the throne and he will do this by playing the Game of Thrones, he kept Tyrion alive to send me us all this message. And to tell me in secret that The Phoenix will kill me for last.

Olenna: Can't blame him you are one of the bet players.

Littlefinger: That's why I must go back to the Vale, plan my next move against him. The Phoenix seems dangerous no doubt, but even dangerous men can be outmanuevered.

A voice can be heard behind Olenna, Lord Varys.

Varys: I wish you good luck on that, because from what I heard, the Phoenix is a hard person to beat and not just on the field but in the mind as well. You know why he saving you for last my old friend... because he wants to be challenge and he sees you as the perfect player to do that.

Littlefinger: Then if he wants to play, I'll play right back and I'll let him know who is truly running the game.

Varys: Seems to me he is. What was your plan you two poison Joffrey have Tommen made king, Sansa and Tyrion will get blamed because they more reason to want Joffrey dead. Only Tyrion will be held on trial and Sansa would have been with you, but why? To marry her to someone for some gain of power. It seems your plan has failed. It seems the Phoenix is ahead of the Game and now you're stuck where your at.

Baelish slowly approaches him with a smile. He seems to have not a look of defeat because for him to be defeated he would have to be dead and he is not.

Littlefinger: You know if I had to guess I say Tyrion not the only one helping the Phoenix, I say you too are helping him as well... You remember what I told you about chaos, that it is a ladder. Well this Phoenix character is doing just that, and I intend to use the chaos he will bring to be my way back up again. So you see he is not up ahead, he only up ahead for the time being. I will beat him, because I won't play the game by his rules but by mine.

Varys: That seems to be a good point only there one problem. The Phoenix lives and plays a game without rules. What he did in the North, you think that was his plan to help get Daenerys Targaryen back on the throne no he only warming up. You ought to stay in the Vale Baelish, because he targeted you and that place seems like the safest place for you right now... And yes I am helping him, he has what it takes to win the game, he knows us better than we know him or ourselves. The Phoenix will stay on top for a long time.

Littlefinger: We should see.

Varys smiles and quietly leaves, leaving Olenna speechless.

* * *

Balon Greyjoy is shown on the ground dead, next to him lies the empty glass of Basilisk blood, which is shown to been on his meat. Theon is shown almost being killed by his father. Ironborn help him up including Yara his sister. Euron is standing on top of Balon body, with his knife in his hand he must of been the one to kill him.

Yara: What happen?

Euron: He just sort of snap and almost tried to kill Theon.

Euron hides the empty glass of Basilisk blood underneath his boot.

Theon: I guess he took me disobeying his orders very hard.

Euron: Thank goodness I was here Nephew, you would've been dead if i haven't stopped him myself. We should set your father funeral arrangements and have Theon quickly crowned King of the Iron Islands.

Yara has Theon taken to his room. Euron looks over the body.

Euron: (to the corpse of Balon) Revenge can be sweet sometimes Brother, perhaps you shouldn't have banished me.

Yara comes back, Euron approaches her.

Euron: Where is Victarion?

Yara: He sailing back.

Euron: Once when he returns Theon should have all of us to talk about the next move on what we do to the Lannisters and the Tyrells.

Yara: Your suggesting to him that we help the sellsword commander from the East.

Euron: The Phoenix? Yes. I think he can help us gain freedom to the Iron Islands, and perhaps more land as well.

Euron slowly leaves with a sinister smile, only Yara does't seem to care because Euron is known for being pyscological unstable.

Euron: Send me a Raven.


	40. A Storm is Coming

**The final chapter of Part one, hope you all enjoyed this one.**

Chapter 40: A Storm is Coming

The Phoenix army, the Northmen, and Frey soldiers are waiting for the gate to the bridge to open, so they can make their way farther into the Riverlands. Kalimar waits with the army, they all seem to wait for the Phoenix to get in the front.

The Phoenix is shown in the hall of the Twins reading a raven scroll that was sent from Euron Greyjoy, he smiles with this news. He folds it up and places it somewhere safe in his clothing and armour. He begins walking outside, until he gets stop by Olyvar Frey.

Olyvar: Good luck out there.

Phoenix: Good luck for you... being Lord of the Twins. Be a good lord, because if you aren't you'll be hearing from me.

The Phoenix walks outside and see's his horse is prepared for him. The Phoenix takes out another rolled up paper and hands it to one of his men.

Phoenix: Can you have this sent to Meereen.

Phoenix soldier: Yes commander.

The Phoenix gets on his horse. Signaling for the Frey men to open the gates, they slowly start marching and galloping on the bridge. The Phoenix makes a small halt at the other side of the gate this is the entrance to the rest of the Riverlands, it's like if he enters, this is it no turning back now. He thinks for a moment...

* * *

Baelish ship is shown sailing away from Kingslanding back to the Vale. Baelish looks at the necklace that is still in his hands. In some way he wondering how can a sellsword outmaneuver him in his type of game. He looks on at the sea thinking of what to do next.

* * *

Tyrion is in his chambers pouring wine and sitting down looking over the books of the crown financial situation. He feels something in his pocket, and takes it out it is a raven scroll. Tyrion opens it and scans it "_Just so you should know, The debt with the Iron Bank has been taken care of. I had that payed off before I left Braavos, no need to thank me. You just make sure that you keep the promise and I'll keep mine. The Phoenix."_ His sigil is sealed on the letter.

Tyrion: Well I'll be. So there was no need for that 20,000,000 gold dragons.

* * *

Ironborn fleet is being prepared to set sail to wherever Theon is sending them (mostly where The Phoenix and Euron Greyjoy told Theon to send them) Euron seems to be back in Ironborn armour, his brother doesn't seem to be happy about this.

Euron: Victarion.

Victarion: Euron. You joining us.

Euron: Yes, but I'll be on my ship, which my small fleet will be joining you's.

Victarion: How many men here?

Euron: 5,000 of mine and since Theon is now the new King, he giving us half of the Ironborn fleet to join me, including you.

Victarion: Why you coming again?

Euron: Because Theon named me the new Lord Captain of the Ironborn.

Euron walks on his ship, preparing to lead the fleet, for this new war that The Phoenix has started. Victarion doesn't seem to be anymore happy now that his exhaled brother has the new rank above him. The Ironborn fleet is shown sailing destination is unknown.

* * *

The Phoenix is done thinking it over. His horse takes a step forward off the bridge and onto the rest of the Riverlands. the rest of the men his, the North, and Frey banners follow him along. One of the Phoenix fly's a raven to the sky it seems to be heading East to Meereen. The army is shown off the bridge and marching in the Riverlands, towards a gray sky, looks like a storm is coming but what storm the one from the clouds or from the army marching.

* * *

Back in Meereen, Daenerys Targaryen is standing on the balcony looking at the city of Meereen. Jorah Mormont and Barristan Selmy enter her chambers with a scroll, that came from the Phoenix.

Jorah: Your grace. A message from the Phoenix.

Daenerys gently grabs the scroll and begins reading it. She smiles.

Barristan Selmy: What's it say?

Daenerys: Wilhem has gained alliance from the North, the Riverlands, and possibly the Ironborn.

Jorah: The Greyjoys. I wonder how he was able to convince Balon Greyjoy.

Daenerys: It doesn't matter how, he succeeded in getting to Westeros now we have to see how far he can go to get the country to support my claim. We also have to figure out where the Sons of the Harpy base is at.

Jorah: I'll ask the Phoenix's spies to find it for us.

Daenerys: Good.

She looks out a the city even more. Dark clouds approach the city.

Jorah: Is there something wrong your grace.

She hesitant, but answers.

Daenerys: I can't help but feel that there is a storm coming.

Jorah: It's just heavy rain your grace.

Daenerys: Not the Storm I'm referring to... (pauses) Get the spies to find the Sons of the Harpy, once when they find it have them figure out how many are there and once when we find this out we send seek and destroy.

Jorah: It'll be done.

Jorah leaves. Daenerys enters back into her chambers browsing the map of Westeros, the home she never got to grow up in. She place her hand at the location of Kingslanding. Sounds of dragons screeching and flying can be heard.

Unsullied are patrolling the streets a problem seems to be happening in the city (can you take a guess). A black cloak hooded man wearing a ring with a Crocodile sigil on it, on his waist he has two long knives and a short sword; he enters the gates scanning the unsullied and the people, he seems to have some type of menacing look to him. He continues walking down the streets of Meereen. More trouble is alluring.

End of Part 1.

**Don't you worry though Part two is coming pretty soon. I would like to thank those who read this, and I hope you'll be looking forward to reading Part 2, because I have more journeys for the Phoenix and his mission.**


End file.
